


sweet by littlemsmessy

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, First Orgasm, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Fraternities & Sororities, Getting each other off, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Party, Safer Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleeping Together, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 48,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Nancy and Ned's relationship deepens after a particularly memorable weekend at the Omega house.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Ned Nickerson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. the sweetest thing

**Author's Note:**

> The first story in this series was published in December 2011. It's only available in a locked LJ community, so I'm archiving it here.  
> Summary: Ned begs Nancy to come help when Omega Chi has to make cakes for a bake sale. She's the only girl in a kitchen full of slightly tipsy men. What could go wrong?

1.

“Nan, come on. Say you’ll do it. Please?” Ned Nickerson’s voice pleaded through the earpiece of Nancy Drew’s Bluetooth headset. “It’s for a great cause...”

“Ned, I am the last person who knows anything about cooking, baking, whatever. No one will confuse me with Betty Crocker anytime soon. Are you sure I’m the best candidate for the job?” Nancy lay sprawled on the couch in her living room, her head resting on the arm. One of her legs was crossed over the other, and she wiggled her foot in an absent rhythm. “Don’t any of the other Omega Chi guys have girlfriends on campus that can help with this?”

“They do, but...” Ned hesitated. “It’s just that we haven’t seen each other in so long, what with your last few cases and all, that I wanted to spend time with you. Real quality time, not where we go off looking for the person who framed me for stealing answer keys for tests, or the person who hid a valuable piece of artwork on campus...”

Nancy felt a stab of guilt. It was true that she had had to cancel her last two visits to visit Ned at Emerson College because of cases outside of the country, but she couldn’t help it if she was always intrigued at the idea of a new mystery to solve. “I know, Ned, and I’m sorry. I’ve been a terrible girlfriend. Okay, you win: I’ll help with the Omega Chi Winter Wonderland Shake and Bake. Who the hell came up with that name, anyway?” she asked, wrinkling her nose.

Ned laughed. “We threw the potential titles into a hat, and they picked Howie’s suggestion. Although, to be fair, there’s not much of a clever title you can give to a charity dance slash bake sale.”

“True,” Nancy mused.

“Thank you so much, Nancy. And promise me that you won’t back out at the last minute,” he told her, a hint of a warning in his voice.

“I won’t!” she protested. “I promise that you will have my undivided attention all weekend. I pledge to help you and your frat brothers bake the bestest cakes ever. And, finally, I swear that I will not go searching to see who could have stolen the quarter‐teaspoon measuring spoon or which of the Omega Chis looks like they’d try to hide diamonds in the flour sacks.”

He chuckled. “Very good. I’m holding you to all of that.”

“Will I need to bring any baking supplies with me, or go shopping?”

“No, we’ll do all of that, but...” He paused. “If you can get a recipe or two out of Hannah, it would be much appreciated. Something like, say, her chocolate fudge brownie cake, or her lemon pound cake...” Ned sounded almost dreamy when he talked about the desserts. “Tell her it’s for the kids. Sick, needy kids.”

“Wow, you have no shame,” Nancy teased him. “Okay, I’ll see what I can do for you and the sick kids. No guarantees.”

“Thanks, Nan. I can’t wait to see you,” he said, lowering his voice.

“Me, either,” she answered, feeling a warm tingle at the thought of being with him. “See you in two weeks, Ned.”

“Two weeks,” he repeated. “Love you.”

Nancy smiled. “Love you, too, Ned.”

She hit the send button on her cell phone to disconnect the call and remained on the couch, thinking about her boyfriend. She had had a few other boyfriends before, but the feelings she’d had for them didn’t even come close to how much she loved Ned. A long‐distance relationship definitely wasn’t easy, but she and Ned tried their hardest to make it work. Their relationship had gone through a few “cooling off” periods, albeit minor ones. Things were even more complicated by the demands of her job, and Nancy always worried that Ned would one day get tired of sharing her attention and break it off for good. The thought of it made her so sad that she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. She sat up and wandered to the kitchen, where their housekeeper, Hannah Gruen, was making a grocery list. Hannah was so much more than the hired help: she had been caring for Nancy and her father for about fifteen years and was considered a member of the family.

“Hey, Nan,” Hannah greeted her. “How’s Ned?”

“He’s good. You’ll never believe this, but he just talked me into coming up in two weeks to help him and the other Omega Chis bake for a charity event.” Nancy seated herself in a chair at the kitchen table across from Hannah’s.

Hannah laughed. “Wow, how’d he manage to accomplish that?”

“Guilt,” Nancy told her, fiddling with the woven navy blue placemat in front of her. “He reminded me that we haven’t spent much time together lately, and then I couldn’t say no. After all, I’m sure there are plenty of cheerleaders and sorority girls who would be more than happy to take my place as his girlfriend. Plus, I really, really do want to see him.”

“Nan, you know he’s not like that,” Hannah scolded her lightly. “Ned loves you and would never cheat on you.”

“I know, Hannah, I know,” Nancy sighed. “But, you know, there are parties, and these parties have kegs and cute girls, and he’s a big deal on campus... I’m sure he gets lonely and those girls are right there, whereas I’m here. And I’m sure those girls would be more than happy to put out, unlike me.”

“Nancy. You told me that you and Ned have talked about this and that he’s willing to wait until you’re ready.” Hannah reached across the table and patted Nancy’s hand reassuringly.

“We did, and he’s been very patient—hasn’t pressured me at all. But, still, a few drinks, a few dances with some slutty sorority girl who whispers to him to forget about his girlfriend, his far-away girlfriend...”

“Don’t you let that sway your decision,” Hannah warned. “Sleeping with him just to hold on to him is not smart, Nancy. You’ll both regret it.”

Nancy nodded ruefully. “You’re right, but still.”

“But, nothing.” Hannah’s voice was firm. “Ned loves you and all he wants is to spend more time with you. He wouldn’t be calling you to come and help if he was interested in someone else. This is a perfect weekend for you two to reconnect. No case, no distractions. Just go and bake with the boys, then have fun at the dance with your boyfriend. If you want, I can go shopping with you this weekend and we can pick out a new dress for you to wear. I’m sure we can convince your father to let you use his credit card for this one.” Hannah winked.

Nancy got up from her chair and gave Hannah a huge hug. “How come you’re so smart?”

“Not smart, just older. I remember what it was like to be eighteen and in love.” Hannah’s tone was light.

“Well, you have a great memory, ‘cause I feel better already. Can I convince you to give me a recipe or two to use for the bake sale? It’s raising money for a pediatric cancer wing.” Nancy coerced.

“Well, since it’s for a good cause, I think I can help, just this once.” Hannah told her, smiling.

\--

Nancy decided to make good on her promise of spending more quality time with Ned and came to Emerson early to surprise him. They had originally planned for her to arrive on Thursday so they could start baking that night for Saturday night’s dance. Nancy left her house late Wednesday morning and arrived on campus around four. The entire campus looked like a Currier and Ives painting of a typical winter day, the late afternoon sun giving the snow on the trees a glittery sheen.

After parking in a visitor lot, Nancy opened the trunk of her Mustang to take out her suitcases and walked the short distance to the Theta Pi house. She had already made arrangements to stay with Brook, one of the friends she had made during a previous visit, and Brook was the one who had encouraged her to come a day early.

“Nancy! So great to see you!” Brook cried, getting up from the swing on the porch of the sorority house. “How was your trip?”

Nancy gave her a quick hug. “Not bad at all. Traffic was pretty light, and I made good time. Thanks so much for letting me stay here.”

Brook waved dismissively. “You are always welcome—with all of the help you’ve given us in the past, you’re practically an honorary Theta Pi. Ned is going to be so excited to see you!”

“I can’t wait, either,” Nancy said, grinning. “So, how am I the lucky girlfriend to be helping out with this? Did all of the Theta Pis make a pact to be busy this weekend? “

“Well, the rules say that the guys can only have one person help them for the frat to get credit for the community service, and apparently, Ned insisted that it be you. It was cute, actually, how he persuaded the guys. He really misses you, Nancy.”

“I know, and I miss him, too. Even though I’m not the greatest baker in the world, it’ll be fun to spend time with him.”

After Nancy said hello to the other sisters in the house, she took her suitcases to Brook’s room and hung up her clothes. She freshened her makeup and surveyed her image in the mirror behind Brook’s door. Her chunky cabled ivory turtleneck and dark low‐rise jeans complemented her coloring and her figure, and her chestnut‐colored high‐heeled boots made her legs look even longer than they normally did.

Nancy left the sorority house and walked to the Omega Chi house on Fraternity Row. She knocked at the door and was pleased to have it answered by Mike O’Shea, Ned’s best friend.

“Hey, Nancy! Great to see you, and thanks for agreeing to help us out. We are a house of grateful men, let me tell you.” Nancy laughed as Mike pulled her into a friendly hug. “Hey, was Ned expecting you? I though you weren’t supposed to arrive until tomorrow. Not that we aren’t glad to have you here early,” he said hastily.

“Nope, it’s a surprise. Is he here?”

“You’re in luck—he just got back from his last class. Head on up.” Mike gestured towards the staircase.

As she walked up the steps, Nancy felt a slight pang of nervousness at the thought of being alone with Ned in his room, but dismissed it. _It’s not like you haven’t already done this before_ , she scolded herself. _You’re being silly._

Nancy smoothed her hair and straightened her sweater before knocking on the next‐to‐last door on the right, which she knew was Ned’s.

Ned opened the door, his look of curiosity replaced by one of joy when he realized who it was. “Hey, gorgeous! What are you doing here? Did I mix up my days?”

Nancy giggled. “Nope, it’s Wednesday. I heard that there was a frat house that needed help with baking, and I’m your girl! I just couldn’t stay away from you one second longer, Nickerson. I hope that’s okay?” she asked, a little note of doubt in her voice.

“Nan, of course it’s okay! Are you kidding? The more time I get to spend with you, the better!” With that, Ned enveloped her in a huge bear hug. Nancy squealed when he picked her up off the floor and twirled her around. He set her down carefully and gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started as sweet and tender and then grew in urgency. Before she knew it, she was pressed between him and the back of his door, their mouths hot against each other, their tongues tangling. She felt his hands slide under the hem of her sweater and when he touched the bare skin of her torso, it was like a jolt of electricity to her system. Nancy knew she should stop him, push him away, but she didn’t want to. Over the last few months, their kisses and makeout sessions had grown in intensity. It thrilled and scared her, all at the same time.

After a few minutes, Ned broke away reluctantly, his breathing ragged. “Sorry, Nan, didn’t mean to go at you like that two seconds after you got here.” He stepped back from her, running his hands through his dark hair. Nancy couldn’t tear her eyes away from his face: time away from him always meant that she was surprised at just how handsome he was in person.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, still leaning against the door. Nancy didn’t think she could stand without being propped up; her heart was pounding and her legs were weak.

“I am so glad to see you,” he told her tenderly. “I was going to grab some dinner with the guys, but I’d much rather take you out. What do you say?”

“Sounds perfect. But, don’t you have studying to do, Nickerson?” She waved her hand in the direction of his desk, where books and papers were scattered all over the surface.

Ned groaned. “You are so distracting that I forgot. Yeah, let me get in another hour or so and then we can go to dinner. Unless you’re hungry now?”

“Nope, I grabbed something on the road, so I can wait. Want me to go downstairs or back to Theta Pi so you can concentrate?”

“You just got here—don’t make me say goodbye already!” Ned said in mock disappointment. “Why don’t you hang out here?” He gestured towards his bed, which was neatly made.

“Are you sure?” she asked. Even the thought of being on his bed made her tingle.

“Yeah, I’m sure someone has a magazine or something for you to read. Wait... I take that back. Not sure you’d want _Sports Illustrated_ or _Motor Week_ or...”

“ _Playboy_? _Maxim_?” Nancy finished his sentence, one eyebrow cocked in amusement.

Ned had the grace to blush. “Yeah, but they read them for the articles.”

“Of course they do, Nickerson.”

“Hey, what are you saying, Drew?” he demanded in mock anger.

“Nothing, nothing. I’ll be nice. Actually, I can catch up on email and stuff," Nancy told him, taking her cell phone out of her purse. She perched herself on the edge of his bed and began to slide her fingers on the touch screen of her phone.

“Nan, you can get comfortable, you know,” Ned told her, an amused grin on his face. “Relax. I’ll stay over here at my desk, I promise.” Nancy looked up at him with a slightly embarrassed expression. “It’s okay,” he said gently.

Nancy unzipped her boots and tentatively scooted back on the bed. After a minute, she laid her head on his pillow and stretched out on her back. Ned looked back at her from his desk chair and smiled. “If I say that you look good sprawled out in my bed, will you be mad?”

Nancy laughed. “No, but you need to keep your promise and stay over there. Now, do your work or I’m leaving.” Ned raised his hand in a mock oath and turned back to his studies.

After an hour or so, Nancy awoke to find Ned sitting next to her on the bed, gently shaking her shoulders. “Nan, babe, time for dinner.”

“Hmmm?” Nancy murmured.

“You fell asleep, Nan. Did you want to sleep more, or get some food?”

Nancy propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Ned sleepily. “I’m so sorry. I was emailing and that’s the last thing I remember. I must’ve been really comfortable.”

Ned laughed. “No worries. I know it’s a long drive for you to get here. Now, how about dinner?”

Nancy stretched lazily and caught Ned watching the rise and fall of her breasts. “Dinner sounds great. How about Italian?”

“Perfect ‐ there’s a new Italian restaurant that just opened in Emersonville that everyone says is great.” He extended his hand to help her to a sitting position next to him.

“I definitely need to fix my hair,” Nancy said, running her hands through her reddish gold hair, which had been flattened by the pillow. “Will I need to change, too?” She reached down and picked up her boots from the floor, then put them on slowly.

“Nope, you look perfect.” He stroked a hand down her back and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Beautiful, as always.”

Nancy flushed happily at the combination of his complement and his touch. “I love you, Ned Nickerson.” She leaned over and kissed him tenderly on his lips.

Ned looked surprised that she had said it first, but recovered quickly. “I love you, too, Nancy Drew. Have I told you how glad I am that you’re here?” His voice was husky and he bumped her shoulder lightly with one of his.

“You have, and I’m so glad to be here. Now, you promised to feed me, so let me fix myself up and let’s get out of here!”

After dinner, Nancy and Ned came back to the Omega Chi house and sat in the den, greeting the other brothers who wandered in and out. “So, are you sure that you don’t need any last‐minute supplies for our baking date tomorrow night?” Nancy asked, curling up against Ned’s side on one of the couches. “I can go to the store tomorrow while you guys are in class.”

“Nope, we’re good," Ned’s frat brother Howie told her. “I just checked earlier and we have everything we need. Mixing bowls, foil, measuring cups and spoons, racks, spatulas, eggs, butter, sugar, flour, nuts, lemons, extracts, cinnamon, chocolate chips, apples... We’re all good. And thanks for passing on those recipes. Ned raves about your housekeeper’s food, let me tell you.”

Nancy laughed. “Well, I can’t guarantee that the cakes will be as delicious as when Hannah makes them, but we can try. By the way, I hope that you guys aren’t under the impression that I’m some kind of a master chef here. Having two X chromosomes does not guarantee cooking skills, I’m sorry to tell you.”

“It’s okay,” Howie said. “I know my way around a kitchen, so we’ll be fine. We’re just happy to have you here. You need to come see us more often.” Nancy looked up at Ned to see if his expression reflected any irritation at the mention of her infrequent visits, but he only smiled down at her.

“Hey, Nancy! Ready for our bake‐a‐thon tomorrow night?” Ned’s friend Parker stuck his head into the room.

“Sure am!” Nancy beamed.

“You’re going to have your hands full, let me tell you. All of the guys are going to be here and I have a feeling that some of them will hit up the Thursday night party scene beforehand...” Parker trailed off upon seeing the expression on Nancy’s face.

Nancy leaned back from the circle of Ned’s arms so she could look at him. “Ned, is that true? Were you and your brothers planning on going drinking first?”

“I wasn’t,” he answered, his lips twisting in a grin. “But, some of the others? No guarantees, especially ‘cause there’s an old‐style 'Around the World’ party at one of the sorority houses tomorrow night. Word is it’s going to be truly epic.”

Nancy elbowed him in mock frustration. “Focus, Nickerson. There’ll always be another party .”

“Not like this one,” he said with a mock sigh, rubbing his side. “Okay, I’ll talk to them. Besides, we’ll probably be done in time for people to head over there afterwards. Plus, I think that the guys were going to put together some pre‐baking refreshments, anyway.”

“Ned, I really don’t think that hot ovens, knives, and alcohol mix. Just saying,” Nancy pointed out, trying not to laugh.

“Nah, it won’t be too bad. The guys just want to have a good time,” Ned told her reassuringly.

Bryan smirked. “Nancy, how do you feel about corralling twenty drunk guys and making them embrace their inner Pillsbury Doughboys?” Bryan’s expression sobered when Ned shot him a warning look.

“No worries, Nan, it’ll be fine,” Ned soothed, planting a kiss on the crown of her head. “We’ll all pay attention and follow your instructions. Right, guys?” he asked Howie, Parker, and his friend Paul, the hint of a challenge in his tone.

“Right,” they all echoed, somewhat unconvincingly.

2.

Early Thursday evening, Nancy headed to the Omega Chi kitchen and started to gather all of supplies they’d need later on. She was in the process of taking measuring cups and spoons out of the drawers when Jerry and Rich, two of Ned’s frat brothers, came in, their arms full of liquor bottles in various shapes and sizes.

“Hey, Nancy!” Jerry greeted her.

“Hey, guys, what’s up? Whatcha got there?” she asked sweetly.

“Oh, just some stuff we’ll need for baking tonight,” he told her, setting the bottles on the folding table that someone had set up earlier.

“Are we making cakes filled with liquor? ‘Cause that’s the only reason that you guys should have a bar set up in this kitchen,” Nancy admonished them.

Rich laughed. “Oh, come on, just a few drinks to turn this into a party. It’s Thursday, so we want to get the weekend started early.”

Nancy tried to keep a straight face and failed. “Fine, fine. Just don’t come crying to me when one of you idiots accidentally grates off your finger along with the lemon rind.”

Two more Omega Chis entered the kitchen, one carrying a 30‐gallon rubber trashcan, the other lugging two huge bottles of Hawaiian Punch.

“Should I even ask?” Nancy queried. She walked over to the pantry and began taking out flour, sugar, brown sugar, chocolate chips, and various extracts.

“Trashcan Punch, aka Hunch Punch,” Jerry piped up.

Nancy made a face. “God, are you kidding? That stuff’s nasty. Although it could be worse – it could be PJ or a Gin Bucket. Oh, I take it back,” she said, as one of the guys waved a plastic bucket and a bottle of gin at her.

While Nancy continued to prepare for baking, the guys started to mix the drinks. More of the frat brothers came in as classes ended for the day, and a few started to help Nancy bring out the supplies. One of the guys turned on some music and the house immediately took on a party atmosphere.

“Hey, gorgeous!” Ned greeted her from the kitchen door. He crossed to where she was standing and gave her a quick kiss. His nose and lips were cold from the dipping temperatures outside. “Sorry I’m late—Coach put us through a killer practice today. Give me five minutes to shower and change, and I’m all yours.”

Nancy returned his kiss and waved him away. “Nickerson, you really could use that shower.” His frat brothers laughed.

A few minutes later, Ned re‐entered the kitchen clad in sweats, his hair still slightly damp. “Better,” Nancy teased him. Ned helped her pull out some of the items in the top cabinets as more Omega Chis joined them.

“Hey, Nancy, Ned, what are you drinking?” Mike asked.

“Nothing for me, thanks,” Nancy told him, shaking her head slightly.

“Nan, are you sure? It’s not like you’re driving tonight,” Ned reminded her.

Nancy hesitated for a moment. She didn’t especially like the taste of alcohol and always limited herself to one or two drinks, at the most. However, she didn’t want to seem uncool and inexperienced, especially since the other girls Ned hung out with definitely had no problem with drinking. “Okay, fine, one drink,” she answered.

The guys cheered. “Great!” Mike responded. “Punch? Gin Bucket?”

When Nancy shook her head vigorously at both suggestions, Mike thought for a moment. “Let’s make it something really good, then. Hey, I know, how about a Dirty Girl Scout? It tastes like coffee, mint, cream... Kinda like a milkshake. Jan loves ‘em.”

“Sure, why not?” Nancy replied.

Ned went to the trashcan and ladled up some punch for himself, catching some pineapple chunks, cherries and orange slices in his red plastic tumbler. Mike handed her a cup, and Nancy tried and failed not to make a face after taking a swallow of the drink.

“Not feeling it?” Mike asked, not unsympathetically.

Nancy gulped. “Oh, no, I’m definitely feeling it, Mike," she answered. “Actually, it’s kinda not bad.” She took another taste.

Within five minutes, Nancy had ordered the guys to start chopping nuts, cracking eggs, and grating lemon zest. She had also finished her drink and asked Mike to make her another, even though she already felt slightly shaky.

After her second drink, Nancy felt a delicious buzz. The guys were starting to get louder and drunker, although they were still following her instructions. Nancy forced herself to pay attention to the recipes that Hannah had carefully written out, though it was getting harder for her to focus.

“Hey, baby,” Ned whispered in her ear, coming up behind her. Nancy knew that if she had had two drinks, Ned must’ve easily had twice that amount. Despite the fact that they had been going out for a while, Ned never really got drunk in front of her; she suspected that he was scared to lose control of himself with her.

“Hey, yourself,” she told him, giggling as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled the spot between her neck and shoulder. “Behave; I’m trying to concentrate on measuring out chocolate chips here. Then I have to melt them so we can add them to the brownie cake batter.”

“Sounds delicious, but not as delicious as the way you taste right... here,” he told her kissing her neck again.

“Stop, your frat brothers are right here,” she reminded him, squirming away even though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

“Sorry, it’s just that you’re very tempting,” he told her, moving away. “Okay, what can I do next?”

“Get the flour so you guys can start greasing and flouring the pans,” Nancy ordered him. Ned gave her a mock salute and went to the counter to open the flour sacks. Mike handed her another drink, and she downed half after a moment’s hesitation.

“Hey, look at me! I’m auditioning for Benihana!” Parker exclaimed. He was standing at the counter island in the middle of the kitchen, chopping walnuts and flipping them around with the knife like a Hibachi chef. The guys were egging him on to do more and more tricks, and Nancy suddenly found this hysterically funny, though she didn’t quite know why.

Howie was using the lemons to juggle, and was doing a terrible job of it. Every time he dropped one, the group watching him made him take another swig of his drink, which greatly decreased his success to failure ratio.

Ned was having trouble opening the bag of flour, and Nancy found him a pair of scissors after fumbling through almost every drawer. The next thing she knew, he had ripped the bag open and the two of them were covered in a snowstorm of flour.

“You should see how you look,” they both gasped out between fits of hysteria.

“I told you to flour the pans, Nickerson, not us!” she cried out, making herself laugh again.

“Sorry, my bad, Drew. How about some Crisco to make sure you don’t stick to the pan?” With that, Ned picked up the can of shortening and sprayed her with it.

“Stop, stop!” she shrieked, backing away from him while giggling madly.

Just then, Mike came over to where they were standing and almost slid on the floor, which was slippery from the Crisco Ned had sprayed. This set Nancy and Ned off again, and the rest of the group joined them in their laughter.

“What the fuck, are you guys trying to kill me?” Mike demanded. “I can’t split my head open, ‘cause we’re all too shitfaced to drive to the hospital. You have to wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow,” he repeated exaggeratedly.

“Sorry, sorry, man,” Ned told him, shaking the flour from his dark hair.

“I was just coming over here to see if Detective Drew wanted another kind of drink, if she was bored with the Dirty Girl Scouts yet.”

Nancy picked up her red tumbler and gulped down the last of its contents. “Sure, why not? Let’s try something new.”

Ned looked at her with concern. “Nan, are you sure about that? I know you aren’t used to drinking this much. Maybe you should cool it.”

“Nickerson, I’m a big girl, you know. I can take care of myself,” she answered, patting him lightly on the cheek.

“I know you can take care of yourself; I just don’t want you to get sick, babe.”

“Stop being such a pussy," Nancy told him. When his frat brothers ‘Oohed’ behind them, Ned raised his eyebrows but said nothing. “Mike, give me a good drink.”

“How do you feel about Guinness, Nancy?” Mike queried.

“Never had it, but there’s a first time for everything.”

Mike brought Ned another cup of punch and presented Nancy with a glass with a flourish.

“What is it?” she asked, sniffing the contents. Upon closer inspection, she saw a shot glass nestled in the bottom of the tumbler.

“An Irish Car Bomb,” he replied. “You have to chug it though, no little sips.”

“Shit, Mike, are you serious?” Ned demanded. “Is there a reason you’re trying to give my girlfriend alcohol poisoning?”

“Lighten up, Nickerson. As you pointed out earlier, she’s not driving. Now, shut up and drink your punch.”

“Ned, I’m fine, I swear. Don’t worry. I’m in good hands—yours,” Nancy told him flirtatiously. His brothers whistled and catcalled.

“I think Nickerson is going to have a good time later on tonight, if you know what I mean,” one of them said in a loud whisper. They all started to laugh and make comments until Ned gave them a glare that could have chipped the paint off the walls. “Sorry, man.”

“Promise you’ll tell me if you start to feel bad. Promise,” Ned repeated, grabbing her chin in his hand.

“I swear.” She chugged the contents of the glass to a chorus of cheering from the guys and almost staggered when she felt the liquid’s warmth work its way down to her stomach. “Now, let’s get back to baking!”

3.

After another twenty minutes, Nancy was feeling no pain. The kitchen was a mess, batter and flour and grease everywhere. There were chocolate chips all over the floor from when some of the Omega Chis thought it would be a good idea for them to try tossing them into each other’s mouths, their drunkenness leading to an overestimation of their hand‐eye coordination.

“Mike, I think I need another drink, but no more Car Bombs this time. Tonight I learned that I really don’t like Guinness.” Nancy was trying to push the beaters into an electric mixer but couldn’t seem to get them into the holes.

“Babe, no,” Ned told her, taking the mixer from her hands and clicking in the beaters on his first attempt. “No more.”

“Yes, more,” she replied, grabbing his red tumbler from where he had set it down on the counter and taking a generous slug of his Hunch Punch. “Mmm, juice!” She fished out a maraschino cherry from the cup and held it between her teeth, then grabbed Ned and captured his mouth in a firm kiss, pushing the fruit into his mouth with a flick of her tongue. Their tongues slid over each other and the fruit, until Ned pulled away. “Nan,” he said warningly.

“What, you didn’t like it?” Nancy asked, a tone of mock innocence in her voice. “I thought you’d be more excited; after all, I just gave you my cherry,” she said coyly. Bryan and Jerry overheard her from their egg cracking responsibilities at the table and started whooping.

Ned almost choked on the slug of punch he had just taken. “Oh, I liked it,” he told her dryly. “Just not in front of my whole frat. And you need to stop talking like that.”

“Maybe we’ll do it again later and I’ll give you my real...” Ned hastily placed his hand over her mouth to prevent her from finishing her sentence. She pushed him away and tottered over to the mixing bowl. “Now, now, I really need to concentrate on making this cake. And getting another drink. Mike!” she called out.

Mike came over and handed her another red cup. “This one’s a B‐52 – like the Dirty Girl Scout, but orangey instead of minty. Tell me what you think.”

Nancy took a gulp. “Mmm, better. Thanks!” She held the mixer over the bowl full of dry and wet ingredients and couldn’t figure out why it wouldn’t go on when she pressed the power button, then realized that it wasn’t plugged in. She pushed the plug into the socket, and jumped back in surprise when the beaters whooshed on and the contents of the bowl flew everywhere. Nancy started giggling uncontrollably and couldn’t seem to turn off the appliance. Ned rushed over and hastily pushed the power button to its off position. Jerry, Mike and Parker were in hysterics at the sight of her, flour and cake batter coating her hair and clothes; Jerry was laughing so hard that he dropped two of the eggs onto the floor.

“Thanks, honey!” she chirped. “You’re a life saver! Like, a real one. How many times have you rescued me from some bad guy before he could kill or hurt me? Ooh, I really love you, Ned. You’re just the sweetest thing.” She took another slug of her drink and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough. I love you, too, but finish your cake, Nan.”

“Spoilsport,” she muttered, but she turned the mixer back on, her movements carefully exaggerated. After mixing up a few batches, she had Ned help her with pouring the batter into the greased and floured pans. Ned took over when more of the batter wound up on the countertop than into the pan. Since he didn’t trust her near a hot oven in her inebriated state, he shooed her over to help some of the other guys with their tasks.

“No, no, you have to chop those nuts finer. I need smaller nuts.”

Howie and Rich started howling with laughter and Jerry chimed in, “That’s what she said!” When Nancy finally got the joke, she collapsed in a fit of giggles, swallowing the last of her B‐52. Since Ned had her back to her, she waved her empty cup at Mike to signal that she wanted a refill.

Mike plucked the cup from her hand and returned with a fresh drink within a minute. Nancy smiled her thanks and took a gulp. “Okay, those look better,” she told Rich after he finished re‐chopping the walnuts.

“Hey, Nickerson, your girlfriend’s admiring Rich’s nuts over here!” Jerry called out. They all burst out into raucous laughter again, and Ned shook his head.

“Drew, I leave you alone for two minutes and you get in trouble again?” Ned asked, frowning when he saw her almost full cup of liquor.

“Hey, Nancy, I think we’re ready to make these brownie cakes,” Howie called out. “Everything’s all measured out and chopped.”

“I washed the beaters from the lemon cakes, so you guys should be set,” Ned told her. When she got up to help Howie, Ned surreptitiously grabbed her cup and dumped its contents into the sink. Nancy and Howie put the cakes together and managed to get them into the oven without spilling or burning themselves.

When Nancy came back to the table, she sat on Ned’s lap. “Hey, where’s my drink?” she pouted.

“You must have finished it, babe,” Ned answered, trying to sound innocent.

“Did not,” Nancy replied. “I think you took it.” She pointed her index finger at him and pushed it into his chest.

“Me? Never. How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” she said dreamily. “I’m fine, baby, how are you feeling?”

“Oh, I’m feeling like you maybe need to stop drinking?”

“Oh, you. I told you, I’m fine! Now, I think we need to start the apple cakes... Do we have apples?” Nancy stood up from Ned’s lap too quickly; she lost her balance and tumbled back onto him again. “Whoops!” she giggled.

Ned helped her back to her feet, steadying her when she was able to stand. While he checked on the lemon cakes he had put into the oven, Nancy stumbled back to the counter and watched Mike and Paul chop apples and measure out cinnamon, nutmeg, cloves and allspice between gulps of Gin Bucket. The spices were all over the floor and the apple peels were strewn all about. Mike thought it was funny to start sprinkling cinnamon onto Paul’s hands and head, and they were both covered in the fine brown dust.

“Hey, Mike,” Nancy said in a stage whisper. “Don’t let Ned see you, but I need another drink.”

“You take over here, and I’ll take care of you, Nancy. I got your back.” He patted her back in a friendly manner. “Do you want another B‐52, or did you want some of the Gin Bucket or Hunch Punch?”

When Nancy hesitated, Mike gave her his cup to take a sip. Nancy winced when she felt the gin work its way down her chest. “I’ll take one of those, Mike.” Nancy and Paul began to combine the ingredients for the apple cakes into bowls when Mike returned with the gin punch for Nancy. She downed half of the cup before plugging in the mixer, again forgetting that it was on. The cake batter again went flying in all directions, and the Omega Chis were roaring with laughter. “Oops, I did it again!” she howled.

Just like the first time, Ned rushed over to switch off the mixer and unplug it. “Shit, Nan, again?”

“Sorry, sorry,” she snickered.

Ned sniffed the contents of her cup and made a face. “How are you not throwing up right now?” he marveled.

“Just lucky, I guess,” Nancy answered with a shrug. The movement threw her slightly off balance and she grabbed the edge of the counter for support.

“Come on, let’s get this done,” he told her. “We need to put it in soon.”

“That’s what she said!” Jerry piped up, and the guys started cracking up.

“Seriously, Jerry?” Ned snapped.

“Damn, Nickerson, lighten up. We’re having a good time, your girl’s having a good time, what’s the problem?”

“The problem,” Ned repeated, “is that she is about ten minutes from hurling and/or passing out.”

“Nah, she’s fine,” Jerry told him.

“I’m fine, Ned, why won’t you believe me?” Nancy asked, slightly slurring her words.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you couldn’t get out a clear sentence or walk a straight line if your life depended on it?” Ned asked harshly. “Now, let’s just do the cakes so you can take a break.”

“But, I’m all messy,” she told him, wrinkling her nose as she looked down at her stained sweatshirt as if seeing it for the first time. Before Ned could stop her, she plucked the hem of her sweatshirt between her fingers and pulled it over her head, dropping the garment onto the countertop. She was wearing a white tank top underneath, and the outline of her bra was clearly visible through the cotton.

“Yeah, strip baking, nice!” one of the Omega Chis called out.

“Okay, come on, come with me.” Ned grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen as a chorus of boos followed them.

“Where are we going?” Nancy asked. “We have more baking to do.”

“First, we have to get you a new shirt,” he answered, half dragging, half pushing her up the stairs.

“Ooh, are we going up to your room? Fun!”

“No, not fun,” he told her grimly. “I should make you stay up here and sleep it off so you don’t do something you’ll regret tomorrow. However, I’m hoping that I can get you to sober up and finish downstairs.”

“I like your room,” she said in a loud whisper when he had opened his door. “And I liked sleeping in your bed. Although, probably not as much as I would have liked it if you were sleeping there with me.” She flopped down onto his mattress and gave him what she thought was a flirtatious glance, then tried to pull up the bottom of her tank top.

Ned grabbed her hands to stop her. “Nan, come on. Stop, please?” he pleaded. “You are killing me.”

“Why, Ned? Don’t you like me? Don’t you want to do stuff with me? Don’t you want me?” she asked, her lips turned down in a mock pout.

“I can’t think of anything I’d rather do more, and the level of how much I want you is off the charts. But, not like this, when you’re like this,” he answered, crossing over to his dresser and opening one of the drawers.

“Like what, Ned? What am I like?”

“Um, I don’t know, drunk off your ass?” Ned pulled out an Emerson sweatshirt and closed the drawer, turning around to face her. “Totally and completely wasted? So much so that anything we did tonight would be something you’d regret doing tomorrow? And then you’d hate me, and I’d hate myself, and we’d break up.”

“Ned, I could never hate you. _Ever_ ,” she said, overemphasizing the word. She tried to raise herself to a sitting position but couldn’t.

“Well, you say that now, but it would be a much different story if we really did anything tonight. So, I need you to get dressed and come downstairs with me so we can finish baking, okay? Please? Nan, I am begging you here.”

“Fine, fine,” Nancy muttered, finally able to swing her legs over the side of his bed. Ned reached down and extended both of his hands to help her to her feet.

“You okay, or do you want to just stay here?” he asked her. “It’s okay if you aren’t feeling well.”

“Nah, I’m fine, I’m fine.” She waved her hands dismissively and let him help her to put on the sweatshirt. After a moment of attempting to steady herself on her feet, she trotted out of his room.

When they were halfway down the stairs, they heard the smoke alarm start clanging loudly. “Shit, the brownie cakes! I don’t think I set a timer for them!” Nancy tried to hurry down the rest of the steps but slipped and went down the last two on her rear end.

“You okay?” Ned asked, helping her to her feet.

Nancy nodded, giggling wildly, and they rushed to the kitchen. The sight that greeted them almost made Nancy and Ned slowly back out of the room. All of the cabinets and drawers were open, their contents spilling out. The floor and every available surface were covered in eggs, shortening, confectioner’s sugar, flour, and cake batter. One of the ovens was pouring out clouds of thick black smoke as Mike and Howie frantically tried to pull out the cakes without burning themselves.

“Ow, shit!” Howie exclaimed. He dropped the cake onto a stove burner and began sucking on one of his fingers.

The smoke began permeating the entire kitchen and the first level of the house. “Fuck, we have to try and stop that damn fire alarm before the fire department and Campus Security come and see what we’ve been doing. We’ll all get busted for underage drinking in the house,” Mike groaned.

Paul and Rich ran out to try and shut off the smoke detector, while Mike, Jerry, Howie and Ned began grabbing the party supplies to try and hide them. Nancy helped them to jam bottles and cups into a pantry while Parker and Bryan started lugging the trashcan and bucket into the basement. Their actions took longer than normal, considering the amount of alcohol that everyone had consumed. They were all relieved to hear silence after a few minutes of the alarm’s annoying wail.

“Think we managed to avoid having anyone show up?” Bryan asked hopefully.

Suddenly, they all heard sirens screaming in the distance. “Um, I’m gonna say no,” Ned answered dryly.

4.

“Shit, shit,” Mike swore. “Okay, act cool, everyone. Um, Nancy, no offense, but maybe you ought to go upstairs.”

“Why?” she asked. “They all know me, I can talk to them. I’ll explain everything,” she slurred.

“Yeah, that’s what we’re afraid of, babe,” Ned told her. “If you’re going to stay down here, you need to keep quiet, okay?”

“I’m very good with the authorities,” Nancy informed him, trying for a haughty tone.

“I know you are, Nan, but not tonight, okay?”

“Fine,” she pouted. “Be that way, Nickerson.”

“I’m serious, Nan. Please, babe,” Ned pleaded.

“Okay, okay. I’m going to sit right here on the couch and be very, very quiet,” Nancy announced, flouncing down onto the sofa cushions. “Shhhh,” she whispered to no one in particular.

Within a minute, they heard a loud knocking at the front door of the house. “I’ll go,” Ned offered. “I think I’m the most sober one here.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Ned opened the door to find various firefighters and campus security officers on the doorstep. “Hey, thanks for coming. Sorry, but we were baking stuff for the charity bake sale this weekend and forgot to set the oven timer. Everything’s under control now, though.”

“May we come in?” one of the firefighters asked. “We have to check to make sure everything’s okay."

Ned nodded and stepped aside.

“Hey, Nancy Drew, isn’t it?” one of the security officers asked, giving her a look of recognition. “How’s it going?”

Mike and Ned glanced at her warningly. Nancy took their cue and nodded silently, giving a half‐wave.

Ned led the officers and firemen to the kitchen; Nancy and the other frat brothers could hear muffled conversation as Ned tried to explain away the smoke and mess. After a few minutes, the visitors headed back towards the front door.

“Just be careful from now on. And, good luck cleaning up all of that,” one of the firemen told them, clearly amused.

“We will, and thanks,” Ned replied. After they had gone, he sagged against the closed door of the house in relief. “Thank _God_. They were so distracted by the disaster that is the kitchen, they didn’t look around for anything.”

“Good job getting rid of them, buddy,” Mike told him admiringly.

“Thanks—I was nervous as hell. Now, let’s get the rest of the cakes done and start to clean up.

"Nan, are you all right?” Ned asked, concerned. Nancy had turned pale and looked as if she were unable to get up from the couch.

“Ned, I don’t feel so well,” she moaned. “Kinda nauseous and dizzy.”

“Gee, what a surprise,” he replied sardonically. “Stay here and I can get you a ginger ale or a cola.”

Nancy shook her head vigorously. “Think I’m gonna be sick...”

Ned rushed over to the couch, picked her up, and carried her to the upstairs bathroom. After he picked up the lid of the toilet seat, Nancy stood, teetering, and stared at him. “What is it, babe?”

“Can’t do this with you standing here,” she mumbled, flushing with embarrassment. “Don’t want you to see me throw up.”

“Babe, it’s okay,” he sighed. “I’ll still love you, no matter how gross this gets.” Nancy still hesitated. “Fine, I’ll leave. But I’ll be in my room and I’ll check on you if you aren’t out in five minutes, okay?” He kissed her on the forehead before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

The minute he left, Nancy knelt down and expelled the contents of her stomach. She sat there for a few minutes longer, the dizziness preventing her from getting up. When she finally felt strong enough, she stood up and hunted in the medicine cabinet for anything to get the awful taste out of her mouth. She found a tube of Colgate and used her index finger as a makeshift toothbrush, then rinsed with mouthwash, almost gagging again at the strong taste of alcohol. When Nancy looked at herself in the mirror, she groaned. Her eye makeup was smeared from when she was crying with laughter earlier, and her hair was half out of its ponytail.

She was trying her best to redo her hair and wipe her eyes when she heard a knock. “Nan, you okay?” Ned called from the other side of the door.

“Fine,” she managed. “Just give me a minute.” Once she was a little more presentable, she opened the bathroom door.

“I was worried about you,” Ned told her, pulling her close for a hug. “Did you want that soda now, or some crackers?”

Nancy nodded. “Sure, that would be great.” She let him help her walk down the hall to his room. The world was still spinning around her, and she felt like she was on fire.

“Why don’t you stay here while I get them?” He gently set her down on his bed. “Be right back. Can I get you anything else?” When Nancy refused, he left the room. Since she was sweating, she stripped off the sweatshirt he had lent her and tossed it onto the bed.

Within a few minutes, Ned was back. He handed her a red plastic cup and laughed when Nancy sniffed its contents suspiciously. “Just Coke, I swear.”

Nancy took a tentative sip of the soda and nibbled on one of the saltines that he had brought her. “Not feeling great.”

“Well, you had a lot to drink and you mixed a lot of weird stuff. Why don’t I call Brook and let her know you’ll be staying here tonight? You can sleep in my bed and I’ll take the floor.”

“No, no, I don’t want to kick you out of your bed. I can go back to the Theta Pi house,” Nancy insisted weakly.

“Nope, I’ll just worry about you if you aren’t here. Why don’t you lie down and get some rest? If you take a nap and feel better later, I’ll take you back to Brook’s. Sound good?”

Nancy nodded mutely; the thought of getting up and walking downstairs made her nauseous again. Ned helped her to stand so they could push back the covers; when Nancy tried to lie down on her back, he stopped her. “No, you need to lay on your side, babe. If you get sick again while you’re asleep on your back, you could choke.”

“So smart,” she mumbled as she curled up on her side. “That’s one of the reasons why I love you—you’re so smart.”

Ned chuckled as he gently placed the covers over her. “Get some rest. I’ll go down and help the guys but I’ll be up to check on you. If you need anything, call my cell.” He gestured to her phone, which he had placed on the nightstand next to her. “Love you.” He kissed her forehead before crossing to the door and clicking off the light switch.

\--

Nancy awoke to the sound of buzzing. Loud buzzing. “Fuck, fuck,” she heard Ned mutter from somewhere below her. He scrambled to shut off his alarm clock, the source of the annoying sound.

Nancy struggled to sit up and the glare from the early morning sun coming in through the windows made her wince. She groaned loudly.

“Nan, are you okay?” Ned asked from his position on the floor. She could see him sitting up in the sleeping bag stretched out on his rug.

Nancy shook her head and instantly regretted it. “Oh, my God. Who came in here last night and punched me in the head?”

“Let me get you some aspirin and water. I think you’re probably hung over, babe.” Ned scrambled to his feet and she noticed that his chest was bare, his flannel pajama bottoms slung low on his hips. He opened his mini refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water, then plucked a bottle of aspirin from one of his desk drawers. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed and Nancy flashed him a grateful smile as he handed her the items. “Want any toast or tea?” Ned asked, smoothing her hair.

“No, this is fine, thanks.” Nancy sipped the water. Her throat was so parched, she felt as if she had been stranded in the desert for a week. “Don’t you have class this morning?”

“I do, but I can stay with you,” Ned volunteered.

“No, go,” Nancy said, making a shooing motion with her hands. “I just want to sleep anyway. Still tired, and this headache is out of control. Did I throw up again last night?” she asked, wincing at the terrible taste in her mouth.

Ned nodded, trying to hide the smile on his face. “Yeah, when I came back up to go to bed, you were trying to get to the bathroom, so I helped you. Do you have to go again?”

“No, I’m good. I just need to lie down again. Go to class, Ned. I’ll be fine, I swear," she mumbled.

“Okay. I’ll get dressed and ready. Call me if you need me, okay?”

Nancy crawled back under the covers and was asleep again within minutes.

The next thing she knew, Ned was back in the room and sitting in front of the computer on his desk. She lay in bed for a few minutes, not wanting to disturb him. “Hey,” she finally croaked out.

“Hey, Drew, how are you doing?” Ned turned around in his chair to face her.

“Better,” she whispered. “Ned, I don’t remember a lot of what happened last night, but I am so, so sorry.”

He chuckled. “It’s okay.”

Nancy winced. “How bad was I?”

“It’s okay,” Ned repeated. “The guys thought you were cute. They especially liked it when you took your top off,” he said dryly.

Nancy groaned and hid her face under the covers. “Oh, my God,” she said, her voice muffled by the comforter. “I’m just gonna hide out here for the rest of the weekend.”

“You’re fine, you’re fine,” he reassured her. “You had a tank top on underneath. I got you dressed again pretty quickly.” Ned crossed over to the bed and pulled the cover off her.

“I remember the mixer going crazy, and you and I having a flour fight, and there was smoke, and drinks. Lots and lot of drinks.” Nancy still had her face buried in his pillow; she wasn’t ready to look at him yet.

“Oh, so you do remember,” he teased. “Yeah, it got kind of crazy there for a while, but we got it under control after you went to bed.” He reached down and cupped her chin in his hand so that she was facing him.

“Oh, my God, that mess! And the stuff that we... that I burnt,” she amended.

“Yeah, took us a while to clean up and make a new batch of cakes, but we’re all set now.”

Nancy sat up and smiled ruefully. “So I came here to help you guys and didn’t wind up being much of a help at all. Ned, I’m so, so, so, very sorry. “

“Nan, are you kidding? The guys thought it was a riot, that you were a riot. This is going down in Omega Chi history, babe. They can’t want for you to come back for our next charity event; they’ve already started making suggestions about a painting project and Skippies...”

She laughed, despite herself. “Well, I’ll come back to paint, if you guys will have me, but I won’t drink anything stronger than Coke.”

“Did you want me to get you something to eat?” When Nancy shook her head violently, then winced, Ned smiled. “How about you just sit here for a while before you get a shower and get dressed?”

“That sounds good. I think I need to psych myself up to standing up,” Nancy admitted.

After Nancy was able to get out of bed, shower and dress, she and Ned went to a movie and then to dinner, where Nancy decided not to try anything more exotic than a turkey sandwich and a baked potato.

After they had placed their orders and the waitress departed, Ned took a sip of his soda. “Okay, so, can I ask why it is you were so determined to get drunk last night?” Ned’s tone held no accusations, just curiosity.

Nancy looked down at the worn wooden table, too embarrassed to meet his gaze. “Ned, this is hard for me to say, but I really, really love you.”

“Why is it hard for you to say?” Ned asked gently. “I mean, I’ve told you that I love you, too. Do you not believe me?”

“No, it’s not that... It’s just that I’ve never felt this way before about any guy, ever. I had other boyfriends, sure, but it wasn’t the same. I always cared more about my job as a detective than anything or anyone else. But when I’m with you... it’s different. It scares me. And, I’m not big on talking about feelings, or stuff like that.”

“I know that, and I still love you, anyway,” he told her, smiling. “But it doesn’t explain why you wanted to get trashed.”

Nancy flashed him a grateful smile of her own before continuing. “Ned, I know that you’ve... you’ve had sex before. And you’re a little older than I am, and you’re in the top frat on campus, and you’re a star athlete, and super popular, and you’re ridiculously hot... I just wonder how long you’ll really wait for me to be ready before you decide I’m not worth the trouble and dump me for some other girl who’ll do whatever you want, no hesitation, no questions asked.”

“Nan... Babe... I wouldn’t do that,” he protested.

“I know you say it now, but we’re apart a lot, and you go to parties and there are cute girls everywhere, girls who are more than willing to hook up... I know I’m inexperienced and old‐fashioned, and that most girls have had sex already by the time they’re my age. Last night, I wanted to get drunk so I’d be brave enough to have sex with you. I just wanted to lose my inhibitions and give in, you know? I thought that if I slept with you, it would guarantee that I’d keep your attention. And, God, it sounds so stupid coming out of my mouth,” she finished, sighing. “Like I’m some dumb, whiny girl. I’ve travelled around the world, solved all kinds of tough cases—I’m a know‐it‐all, except when it comes to this. ” She played with the wrapper of her straw, twisting and untwisting it around her finger.

“Hey, stop that. You’re talking about the girl I love," he scolded her lightly. “Look, Nan, do I want to have sex with you? Yes, absolutely—you’re funny, smart, kind, interesting, and you’re ridiculously hot.” Nancy smiled at his words. “Trust me, it’s not that I don’t want you. But, I love you, so I don’t want to rush you. I want your first time, our first time together, to be special, not some drunken hookup where you’re so out of it that you pass out during.

“And, I think it’s kinda nice that you’re old‐fashioned.” Ned gently placed his hand over hers to still her movements. “It just means that you don’t jump into bed with any guy, that it means something to you. I respect it, and I respect you.”

“See, I don’t want to be the girl you just respect. I want to be the girl whose clothes you want to rip off, the one who turns you on.”

“Nan, you _are_ that girl to me. I feel both ways about you. Can’t you tell from the way we’ve been making out lately? It takes everything in me to stop, but I do because I know that you aren’t ready yet. And if you’re not ready for a while, that’s fine, too. I love you and I want to be with you. I’m not just going to dump you for some cheerleader who’ll screw me just so she can tell everyone about her conquest and then move on to the next basketball player the following night.”

“I just don’t know how long it’ll take me to be ready, Ned. But... I want to start going a little further.” She looked directly into his eyes.

“What do you mean?” he asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

“Like, when we kiss and stuff... God, this is so embarrassing.” Nancy paused for a moment before continuing. “When we kiss, maybe we can fool around a little?”

Ned started to grin. “So, are you telling me you’ll let me get to second base with you?”

Nancy chuckled despite herself. “I think I am. I mean, I’m still not ready to go all the way yet, but I like the idea of doing... more. And, I think I kinda want to sleep next to you. If that’s okay,” she added hastily. “If that’ll be too difficult for you, we don’t have to...”

“Nan, are you sure? Like, really sure?”

Nancy nodded. “Maybe after the dance tomorrow night, we can come back to your room and I can stay over?”

The grin on Ned’s face got wider. “That sounds really, really good. Just promise me, please, that you won’t have anything to drink. Like I said, I want you to be sober when I touch you.”

“Oh, trust me, Ned, it will be a looong time before I have anything to drink again.” They both laughed.

“And one more promise. If someone comes in and steals the proceeds from the dance and/or bake sale, promise me that you won’t start hunting for clues, that you’ll let Campus Security handle it. I want your undivided attention tonight.”

“That’s another easy promise to make.” She smiled at him.

“I love you, Nancy Drew,” he told her, leaning forward across the table and kissing her gently.

“I love you, too, Ned Nickerson,” Nancy answered, returning his kiss.

5.

Late Saturday afternoon, Nancy began getting ready for the dance. The Theta Pi house was a hive of activity as sorority girls rushed from room to room to shower, apply makeup, and fuss with their hair before dressing.

Nancy carefully withdrew her dress from Brook’s closet and set it on her bed. It was strapless navy satin that folded down at the top and gently hugged her torso before flaring out in a taffeta skirt that stopped just above her knees. Her outfit was completed with the delicate silver flower stud earrings and matching pendant that Ned had given her for Christmas and a pair of silver high‐heeled sandals. Her hair was set in twisty rollers that would result in a mass of reddish‐gold curls spilling down her bare shoulders.

Brook came in just as Nancy was packing her bag to take to Ned’s room. “Are you leaving tonight after the dance?” Brook asked, sitting down on her own bed and towel drying her hair.

Nancy blushed. “No, I... um, I’m actually going to stay with Ned tonight. And not ‘cause I'll be sick.”

“God, I am so stupid. Forget I even asked.” Brook flushed.

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m just... kind of nervous, I guess. Even though, we’re not... we haven’t...”

“It’s okay; you don’t have to tell me. To tell you the truth, I’ve always been kind of surprised that you asked to stay with me when you're here to visit him. I mean, you guys really seem to love each other, and...”

“And he’s smoking hot and the other girls here on campus would do anything to tap that?” Nancy finished Brook’s sentence wryly.

Brook smiled sheepishly. “Kinda, yeah. I mean, no offense.”

“No offense taken. I’m not blind; I know how girls see him, how I see him. It’s just that I want to wait a while, and he’s been so good and so patient with everything. Tonight’ll just be a sleepover, in the literal sense of the word. Practically.” Nancy laughed when Brook winked at her.

“So is that why you bought this?” Brook asked, rising from her bed and picking up the Victoria’s Secret bag sitting on the desk chair. When Nancy nodded, Brook withdrew from the bag a royal blue satin camisole top with a row of tiny buttons down the front and the matching satin shorts. “Wow, nice.” The top of the camisole and the hem of the shorts were trimmed in ivory lace.

“Are you sure it’s not too... boring?” That morning, Nancy had gone to the mall in a neighboring town to pick up a new lipstick and was surprised to find herself stopping in front of Victoria’s Secret. She was mortified at the thought of wearing some of the little scraps of lace passing themselves off as underwear, but this outfit had caught her eye. She had deliberated a good twenty minutes in the dressing room before gathering up the courage to take it to the register. As it was, she was terrified that the cashier was somehow reporting back to her father and she’d get a furious phone call from him immediately after leaving the store.

“It’s not boring, it’s adorable! The color is perfect for you, and the shorts will show off those great legs of yours. Ned’ll die when he sees you in it.” Brook had a wicked gleam in her eye.

“Really?” Nancy asked nervously.

“Absolutely. Now, cut the tags and put that in your suitcase. That’s an order.”

\--

After the dance, Nancy and Ned walked back to his frat house, their hands intertwined.

“So beautiful,” Nancy said, glancing around to admire the campus. The moon was high and full against the inky winter sky, making the snow glimmer like diamonds.

“The most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen,” Ned replied, and Nancy flushed when she realized that he was looking at her when he said it.

When they got back to the house, Nancy’s stomach started jumping at the thought of what was going to come next. They had dropped her suitcase off when Ned had picked her up earlier in the evening, and it was sitting on his bed when they entered his room. Nancy looked around nervously, as if waiting for a cue for what to do next.

As usual, Ned knew what she was thinking. “Nan, why don’t I brush my teeth and stuff while you change in here? Then we can switch. Sound good?”

Nancy smiled at him gratefully. “Perfect. “

He gave her a quick kiss before heading out the door. “Be right back.”

When he was gone, Nancy exhaled, not realizing that she had been holding her breath. She reached to her side and unzipped her dress, laying it carefully on the back of his desk chair. After wriggling out of her undergarments and placing her jewelry on the top of his desk, she paused before opening her suitcase and pulling out the camisole and shorts set.

_Okay, Drew, it’s now or never_ , she told herself. _Stop being such a chicken. You have no problem with hunting down bad guys in darkened basements, but you’re freaking out about wearing lingerie in front of your boyfriend? You’ve worn less for a bathing suit. What is wrong with you?_ Her courage restored, Nancy slipped on the satin outfit, then studied herself in the mirror on the back of Ned’s door. Satisfied with what she saw, she pulled on her terry cloth robe. Her funds had been too low to spring for the matching bathrobe, so this would have to do. _Besides, it’s not like you’ll be wearing it for long_ , she reminded herself.

Just then, Nancy heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” she called out.

Ned opened the door. “Bathroom’s all yours, Nan,” he told her, his mouth cocked up in a quirky grin at the sight of her in her bulky robe. He was wearing a pair of navy cotton pinstriped boxers and a white t‐shirt.

“Thanks. Just give me a few minutes,” she replied, picking up her bag of toiletries.

When she returned a few minutes later, Nancy was surprised by what she saw. The lamp was covered by a sheer scarf, giving the room a warm pink glow. Candles littered the desk, dresser, and nightstand, their flames flickering gently to and fro. Ned’s iPod was set up in a docking station on his nightstand, romantic music playing softly.

“Ned, this is so sweet,” she told him, touched.

“I know we’re not going all the way tonight, but I still wanted it to be special,” he told her, kissing her on the cheek. “Because I love you, and I know what a big deal this is for you. I just wanted you to know that it’s a big deal to me, too.”

“You are the best boyfriend ever.” Nancy felt tears gathering in her eyes and brushed them away impatiently.

“That’s just ‘cause you’re the best girlfriend,” he said lightly. He sat on the edge of the bed and patted the comforter next to him. After a moment’s hesitation, Nancy slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. Ned placed his arm around her shoulders and drew his mouth down to hers for a slow, sweet kiss. The kiss grew in intensity and she felt him gently slid his tongue between her lips. They kept kissing for a few minutes before Nancy pulled away.

“I think it’s time we get ready for bed, don’t you?” she asked, smiling shyly. She stood up and moved her hands to the sash of her robe, aware of Ned’s eyes watching her every move. Nancy undid the tie and let the robe fall to her feet, feeling incredibly self‐conscious, standing in front of him while practically naked. “I know it’s not like... I mean, other girls would’ve probably picked something more revealing, something sexier.” Her tone was apologetic.

“I love it. Babe, you look so unbelievably gorgeous and sexy.” The expression on Ned’s face made her insides turn to mush. “Really. Now, come here,” he commanded her gently, standing up and pushing the covers back.

Nancy paused before sliding in between the sheets, and lay on her back. Ned sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over her. They kissed for a while until he climbed on top of her, careful to keep his weight on his forearms.

“Are you okay?” he whispered, gently brushing a tendril of hair away from her cheek.

“So far, so good," she tried to joke, but he could tell she was nervous.

“If you just want to sleep, or if you’ve changed your mind and you want to go back to Brook’s, it’s okay, you know. I won’t be mad.”

Nancy shook her head vigorously. “No, no. I want to do this. I want to, because I love you, and I want to be close to you.”

Ned kissed her tenderly on her lips, then began kissing his way down her neck, collarbone, and shoulders. He gently ran his hands over her breasts, his palms skimming over her nipples, and smiled when the combination of the satin and the friction of his movements caused them to tighten. “Ned,” she whispered. He stopped. “No, no, don’t stop, I just wanted you to know that it felt really good.”

Ned’s grin got wider and he resumed touching her. Nancy made little moans of pleasure and felt her back arch up to meet him. He let one hand linger at the hem of her top and gently ran it over her firm stomach. Suddenly, he began kissing her shoulders again, and Nancy tensed for a moment when his lips trailed down to the hollow between her breasts.

Ned paused just before the top button of her camisole, then gently flicked it open. When Nancy made no move to stop him, he repeated the motion until all of the buttons were undone. He slowly spread the fabric apart until she was naked from the waist up.

“I know that the girls you’re used to probably have bigger breasts, or have implants...” she said softly.

Ned looked up at her. “Is there a reason you keep talking about other girls while we’re in bed together? Unless that’s what you’re into, in which case, I have no problem watching.” Nancy playfully swatted at him, and he chuckled. “Nan, please stop telling me what I’m supposed to prefer or like. I think you are incredibly gorgeous and sexy and you have a rockin’ body. Your breasts are awesome. The perfect handful.” With that, he gently cupped one of her bare breasts in the palm of his hand, then released it. “Your ass is perfect, and your legs? Damn, baby. First time I saw you in a skirt, I was like, ‘Wow.’ Incredible legs, best I’ve ever seen; no lie.” Ned leaned down and pulled up one of her knees, then kissed her kneecap.

Nancy blushed happily. “Thanks,” she whispered. “So, how do you know that my ass is perfect, Nickerson?” she teased.

“May I remind you that you have trained me, as a detective’s assistant, to carefully study and observe? I was just doing my job.” He reached behind her and carefully squeezed her ass through the shorts.

She giggled. “Oh, well, then you get an A plus,” she told him.

“So, now that I’ve gotten you half‐naked and told you how smokin’ hot you are, may I continue with what I was doing?” Ned inquired, one eyebrow cocked.

“Please do,” she laughed. He kissed her just above each breast and then ran his lips down to one of her nipples, kissing it lightly. Nancy gasped when he took it into his mouth and sucked gently. He used his hand to tease her other nipple, alternating between pinching it and running his palm over it. Nancy whimpered as he continued to lavish attention on her breasts. “Ned, oh my God, this feels so good," she cried out. “Please, don’t stop. Please.”

Ned tentatively placed one hand at the waistband of her shorts, then slowly began to ease them down. He looked up as if to see if she would stop him, but the look of desire and love on his face melted the remainder of her concerns and fears. She smiled and nodded and placed her hands over his to help him take them off.

“Baby, you are... so, so beautiful,” he whispered reverently. She blushed and caught his chin in her hand to bring him up for a kiss. His weight shifted on top of her, and she could feel his erection through his boxers as it brushed against her inner thigh.

“Shit, Nan, I’m sorry,” he apologized, flushing. He tried to pull away, but Nancy put out a hand to stop him.

“No, it’s okay. I mean, it’s natural, right?” Nancy whispered. “It just means that you’re turned on.”

“I am so turned on right now... I have never, ever felt like this before.” Nancy looked at his face to see if it was just a line, but the sincerity in his expression made her feel ashamed for doubting him.

“Can I... touch it?” she whispered, reaching out her hand to brush the front of his boxers.

Ned caught her hand and shook his head. “Not yet, okay? I want to concentrate on you first, and I can’t do that if you’re touching me. Later. Trust me, I will be more than happy for you to touch me later, Nan.”

“Okay,” Nancy told him, reluctantly. She caught the hem of his t‐shirt in her hands and the two of them pulled it over his head. Ned settled on top of her again and Nancy pulled him down so that their bare chests were touching. “This feels nice,” she purred.

“It does, but I can think of something else that’ll feel better,” he answered. He reached down to her waist again and began to trail his fingers around her navel, slowly circling it with his fingertips. Nancy shivered against him, and the movement made him laugh. He slid his fingers down lower until he was just above the line of coarse hair at the join between her thighs. Without thinking, Nancy parted her legs to him so that her knees were outside of his hips.

“Perfect,” he told her, before slowly running the tip of his index finger against the lips of her sex. He slipped the finger inside her, and Nancy flushed.

“Babe, is this okay?” he whispered.

“It’s just that... I’m just so... you know, down there...” she said shyly.

“Wet?” Ned asked, an amused expression on his face. When Nancy blushed even deeper, he smiled. “Baby, the fact that you are is making me so incredibly hot right now. You have to tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

She nodded, and then gasped when he slid his finger even deeper inside her. He continued to slide it in and out of her, and she moaned loudly when he brushed her clit. “Oh, God, Ned. _Oh. My. God_.” Unconsciously, her hips bucked up to meet his hand, and she began to rock herself against him.

“Shh, babe, just a little quieter, okay? I mean, I love it, but I don’t want my frat brothers to hear what you sound like when you...”

“Sorry,” she answered. “Just, oh my God, it feels so good.”

Ned smiled and inserted another finger inside her while using his thumb to tease her clit. He leaned down and began sucking and kissing her nipples again, and Nancy started to moan again. She opened her legs even wider and wrapped them around his waist, frantically pistoning her hips against his hand. Her face was bright red and she felt beads of sweat on her back, but she no longer cared about anything except the tension that was building at her core. Nancy didn’t know what would come next; all she knew was that she didn’t want him to stop.

All of a sudden, she felt a tightening, followed by a series of delicious muscle spasms. The combination of pain and pleasure was almost unbearable, and she began to shriek. Ned clamped his mouth over hers to swallow her cries of delight.

Nancy lay back, spent, and pushed her now‐damp hair out of her eyes. “Ned, that was... that was...” She was panting so hard she could barely get the words out.

“Nan, that was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen,” Ned told her, the awe in his voice evident. “I mean, damn. And, the feeling of you coming around my fingers? It’s a miracle that I didn’t come myself.”

“Is that... was that...” Nancy flushed, as she belatedly realized that she had experienced her very first orgasm.

Ned laughed. “Baby, I just got you off.” Nancy detected a note of bragging in his voice, but she felt so incredible that she thought he deserved to be cocky. “And, God, you look so damn sexy right now.”

Nancy raised herself up on her elbows. ”Please tell me why I made you wait so long to do that. That was incredible.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Ned teased, tapping his finger against her nose. “‘Cause I feel like I’ll need to practice a whole lot more to see if I can do it again.”

She giggled. “I love you, Ned.”

“I love you, too, Nan. And not just because of this,” he said, gesturing towards them.

Nancy shifted so that she was lying on her side, and Ned turned to face her. “Now, I think you said I could touch you. Does this hurt?” she asked, laying her hand on his erection.

Ned stilled her hand. “Nan, you really need to slow down," he laughed. “I’m about to explode, and I want to enjoy this. Plus, I think that you should put your shorts back on. Way, way, way too risky for us both to be naked at the same time.” He brought her in for a hug, then reluctantly released her so that she could grab her shorts off the floor and slip back into them.

Ned rolled onto his back. Once Nancy had climbed back onto the bed, he pulled her up so that she was straddling him, and slid the covers over them. He began to tug down his boxers on one side and Nancy pulled down the other side. Nancy pushed the covers off her back. “I want to see it,” she told him.

The seriousness of her gaze as she studied his erect cock made him laugh. “I have seen that expression on your face before, Detective Drew. Usually when you’re trying to piece together clues or figure out some evidence, but never when you’re looking at me.”

Nancy giggled. “Sorry, just trying to get my bearings. I’ve never seen one in person before. Um, I know we’re not having sex tonight, but I just can’t seem to imagine that fitting inside of me. Too big."

Ned cracked up. “Oh, trust me, when you’re ready, we’ll figure it out. Baby, I will make it work, I guarantee it.”

“Okay, so what do I do?” she asked, puzzled.

“Open the top drawer of my nightstand and take out the bottle of lotion and some tissues,” he told her, smiling. Nancy followed his instructions, though she still looked confused. “Now, coat your hands with the lotion and rub them together so that it’s warm.”

“Now what?”

“Now, cup your hand and run it up and down,” Ned directed her. When she looked up, he smiled. “Good, but a little faster and a little harder. Be a little rough.” She did as he asked, and seemed startled when he moaned. “You’re doing a great job, babe. Keep going.”

“What about these?” she asked, pointing to his balls while her other hand stroked up and down his shaft. “Should I touch them, too, or not? Do you like that?”

“Yeah, but if you do, you need to be really, really gentle. They don’t enjoy roughness.” He reached up and gently ran his thumb along the tip of one of her nipples, eliciting a soft sigh from her.

Nancy touched the papery‐thin skin with the tips of her fingers, fascinated, before returning her attention to his cock. Ned groaned with pleasure as she continued to work her hand around him. “Nan, babe, I’m about to... Grab the tissues, please.” Within a minute, Nancy understood his request and used the tissues to clean off her hand and his cock.

“How was that?” she asked shyly, curling up on her side under the crook of his arm and draping her arm across his chest.

“That,” he answered, kissing her lightly, “was amazing. You were so, so good, baby. Perfect.”

Nancy blushed happily. “Thanks. I had no idea what I was doing.”

“You’re a fast learner.” He idly ran his hand up and down her hair. “Are you sorry that we just... did what we did?” Ned’s voice was hesitant.

Nancy shook her head, even though he couldn’t see her. “No, not at all. We’re in love—touching and kissing each other felt right, it felt natural. I have no regrets.” Ned continued to stroke her hair and they lay in comfortable silence for a while. “You aren’t asleep, are you?” she whispered.

“No,” he whispered back.

“Good,” she answered with a smile in her voice. “’Cause I think I want to try some of that stuff again.” She raised her head and looked at him with a hopeful expression.

Ned laughed, the delight evident on his face. “Babe, for that I’ll be wide awake, trust me.”

After another round, they lay in his bed, exhausted. “I love you, Nancy,” he told her.

“Love you, too, Ned,” she answered. They drifted off to sleep wrapped around each other.


	2. sweeter and sweeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Ned take a trip to visit Aunt Eloise in New York at the beginning of the summer, and take advantage of every opportunity to be alone.

1.

_Four months later..._

“Morning, sleepyhead!” Eloise Drew greeted her niece Nancy as she shuffled in wearing a blue tank top and matching cotton shorts in a magnifying glass print. “Ready for some coffee and a bagel?” When Nancy nodded, Eloise rose from her seat at her kitchen table and reached up for a mug in a cabinet. “So, how’d you sleep?”

Nancy plopped into a chair opposite the one that her aunt had just vacated. “Once my head hit the pillow, it was lights out.” She smiled gratefully when Eloise presented her with a mug of steaming coffee and set down creamer and sugar on the table.

“I’m so glad that you and Ned had such a good time last night,” Eloise told her as she sliced a bagel in half and placed it into the toaster.

“We really did,” Nancy replied, stirring her coffee before taking a sip. “Dinner was great and the show was just as terrific as everyone said it would be. And I can’t believe how crowded Times Square was, even at eleven o’clock at night! Thanks so much for taking us, Aunt Eloise.”

Nancy and her boyfriend Ned Nickerson were staying with her father’s sister Eloise at her apartment in New York City. Ned’s spring semester at Emerson College had ended a few days before and they had two weeks before he started his summer job, which meant that they wanted to take advantage of their time in the city. Since they had arrived on Saturday morning, they had been on a mad whirlwind of tourist‐like activities. Now it was Monday, and they were looking forward to a trip to the Museum of Natural History.

“There’s a reason they call it ‘The City that Never Sleeps’,” Eloise teased.

“Well, it’s an accurate nickname. By the way, where is Ned? I see that the couch is folded up.” Nancy pointed to the sleeper sofa that was in her aunt’s living room: since the apartment only had two bedrooms, Ned had been sleeping on the pullout while Nancy occupied the guest room.

“He went out for a run about an hour or so ago—said he needed to keep up with his conditioning training for the next sports season.” The toaster popped up and Nancy arose to pluck out her bagel. As Nancy buttered it, Eloise poured a hot top on her own mug of coffee and settled back into her chair. “By the way, I spoke with Seth earlier, and unfortunately, he wasn’t able to get two more tickets for that charity gala in Southampton on Saturday night. We feel terrible that we have to go without you and Ned, but it’s important for Seth to mix and mingle with his clients. I can’t believe I forgot all about it when we made plans for you to visit.”

Seth Cooper was her aunt’s boyfriend; after an awkward run‐in where she accused him of being a murder suspect and an adulterer, Nancy and Seth made up and became friendly. Her aunt didn’t date very often, and Nancy was glad to see her getting serious about a nice guy like Seth.

Nancy waved her hand dismissively. “Please don’t worry about it, Aunt Eloise. Ned and I won’t be offended at all—just go and have a great time. We’ll find a way to keep ourselves occupied on a Saturday night.”

“That’s the thing,” Eloise answered hesitantly. “Since the drive to Southampton and back is a fairly long trip from the city, Seth and I were thinking about going out there early Saturday evening and not returning until Sunday afternoon."

Nancy took a bite of her bagel. “Sounds like a smart idea, so why do you sound so unsure?"

“Well, that would mean that you and Ned would be stuck out in the Hamptons on Saturday night without a car. Seems unfair to the both of you to have to just sit around.”

Nancy paused for a moment before replying. “What about if Ned and I stay here?” she asked, trying for a casual tone.

Eloise raised her eyebrows and took a sip of coffee. “All alone in my apartment overnight? Just the two of you?”

“Aunt Eloise, I’m almost nineteen years old,” Nancy pointed out. “And, besides, it’s not like Ned and I haven’t gone on trips together and stayed in the same hotel or apartment—Montreal, skiing trips to Washington State, murder mystery game weekends...”

“Yes, but in all of those situations, you were with Bess and George or with other friends. And, you had a mystery to solve, and we all know what a one‐track mind you have when you’re on a case—it’s all you focus on, and you don’t like distractions.”

“True,” Nancy conceded. “But, still, if I were in college now, no one would be able to police who I’m staying with and when. In theory, I could have Ned stay over in my dorm room every night, and no one would know.”

“Right, but it’s my apartment and I would know that my unmarried teenage niece was alone in it with her boyfriend all night,” Eloise countered, smiling gently. “My brother would kill me if he found out, and we both know it, Nancy.”

Nancy sighed. “Can I at least ask you to think about it before you give me a final answer?”

Eloise took another swallow of coffee. “Okay, okay. I’ll consider it and let you know. But if I say yes, _if,_ ” she said, holding up her hand to prevent Nancy from speaking, “then you need to promise me that you’ll let me take you for protection, if you don’t already have it. The absolute last thing we need is for you to get pregnant at eighteen.”

Nancy felt her face turn hot, a crimson blush staining her cheeks. “I don’t have it, Aunt Eloise. Ned and I haven’t... haven’t gone that far yet.”

“Well, I have a feeling that a night alone here could change that,” Eloise said dryly. “I just want you to be prepared.” Suddenly, they heard the front door knob turn, signaling Ned’s return. “We’ll continue this conversation later, Nan,” she whispered. Nancy smiled gratefully.

Upon Ned’s return, the three of them got dressed and went out the museum. Afterwards, they walked through the city and enjoyed a dinner of Mexican food before returning home to watch a movie on TV. Around eleven P.M., Eloise excused herself to go to bed. Once Nancy saw the light under her aunt’s bedroom door extinguished, she snuggled closer to Ned on the couch.

“I love spending time with my aunt, don’t get me wrong, but I’m kinda glad that we’re alone," Nancy whispered, wrapping one arm around the back of Ned’s waist and the other around his torso.

“Same here,” Ned whispered back. “Aunt Eloise is very cool, but her niece is the one I’m crazy about.” He bent his head down and kissed Nancy, slowly at first, then gently slid his tongue between her lips. Before she knew it, Ned had eased her onto the couch on her back and positioned himself on top of her, all while keeping his lips on hers.

Nancy slid her hands under his gray t‐shirt, and Ned groaned as she ran her hands down his muscular back. She pushed up the shirt even further and he helped her to push it off of him. Still kissing her, Ned gently rubbed the tips of his fingers over one of her nipples through the fabric of her light cotton sweater. Nancy reached for the top button of the sweater, and that was all of the urging Ned needed. He undid the remaining buttons and tossed the shirt onto the floor next to his.

When one of Ned’s hands started to inch its way up under her skirt, Nancy disengaged her mouth from his. “Ned, stop,” she whispered. Ned continued his journey towards the waistband of her underwear as if she hadn’t spoken and lowered his mouth to hers again. She again broke off the kiss and pushed him away using the heel of her hand against his bare chest. “Ned, I’m serious! Stop, ‘cause I think I hear Aunt Eloise!” Nancy hissed.

Ned froze, and they both strained to hear whether Eloise was moving around. After a full minute of silence, Nancy relaxed. “Okay, maybe it was her upstairs neighbor I heard,” she muttered sheepishly. “But you can’t blame me for being nervous. After all, we’re out in the open here and she really could just walk in here at any time to get a glass of water or whatever.”

Ned nodded reluctantly and sat up on the couch. “What if we go to your room?” he asked softly. “We can at least close the door and have some privacy.”

Nancy sighed. “And if my aunt comes out for water or whatever, she’ll see that my door is closed and you aren’t on the sleeper sofa. I think she’ll figure it out, Ned. Plus, the guest room is right next to hers—she’ll totally be able to hear us.” Nancy didn’t want to tell him about her talk with Eloise in case her aunt decided not to let them stay alone; she didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Well, if some of us weren’t so loud...” Ned teased, then laughed when Nancy smacked him on the arm.

“Hey, I thought you loved it when I’m loud,” she pretended to pout.

“Nan, it’s amazing to hear you enjoy yourself when we fool around.” He smiled at the blush that stained her cheeks and gave her a quick kiss. “But, I see your point,” he sighed. “What about if we really try to be quiet and then I come back out here to the living room to go to sleep afterwards?” Nancy hesitated, mulling over his offer. “Please, Nan? With your traveling for cases, my studying for finals, and us living at our parents’ houses, we haven’t had time to hook up in ages, especially since neither of us wants to do it in the backseat on some deserted road. Come on, babe, you can’t tell me you don’t miss it, too.” He gave her another kiss, this one more lingering than the last, and gently ran the palm of his hand over the back clasp of her bra.

The feel of Ned’s mouth on hers and the touch of his hand on her bare skin made her pulse race and her nipples harden in anticipation. Nancy knew she wasn’t strong enough to put up a fight. “Fine, but we have to be really, really, really quiet, and you have sleep out here,” she conceded.

Ned gave her a big grin. “Deal. Now, come on,” he told her, bending down to pick up their discarded shirts from the floor.

“Well, at least let me wash up first. Why don’t you go into the room and I’ll join you in a minute?” She took her sweater from his hands and shrugged into it, hastily doing up the buttons.

Ned nodded and tiptoed towards the guest room, closing the door behind him. Nancy shook her head, smiling, and headed to the bathroom. When she was done washing up, she walked into the guest bedroom and stifled a chuckle when she saw Ned sprawled out underneath the sheets of the double bed, his deeply tanned bare chest a stark contrast to the pale yellow bedding. “Geez, Nickerson, hog the whole bed, why don’t you?” she whispered teasingly.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not used to us having a double bed," he defended himself. "How many times have we had to make sure that one of us didn’t fall out of the twin bed in my room at the frat house?”

“Well, you had better not fall out of this one, ‘cause Aunt Eloise will come running if she hears a loud thud like that,” she warned.

“Hey, what are you saying? Is that a crack about my weight, Drew?”

Nancy giggled quietly. “You’re just muscular. You know you’d hit the floor hard, babe.” She walked over to the dresser and pulled out her tank top and shorts pajama set. “Sorry that you aren’t getting the fancy lingerie this time, Nickerson, but I honestly didn’t think we were going to have any alone time like this.” With that, she removed her sweater and skirt, feeling Ned’s eyes on her as she undid the clasp of her bra and shimmed out of her underwear. She unsuccessfully tried not to blush as he interestedly watched her slip into the pajamas. While she was much more comfortable with being naked with Ned than she had been before, Nancy still felt shy and slightly embarrassed when she had to take her clothes off in front of him.

“That’s okay, babe. Besides, that little outfit’s kinda hot, and I hope to have you out of it soon,” Ned replied, giving her a mock leer. “Now, I’ll go wash up. Be right back.” He hopped out of bed and gave her a quick kiss before closing the door behind him. Nancy shut off the overhead light and clicked on the bedside lamp before sliding under the covers.

Ned was back within a few minutes and took off his jeans before slipping into the bed next to her, clad only in his boxers. They lay facing each other and Ned gently ran his hands up and down her back as he kissed her. He reached for the hem of her tank top and slid it up and over her head before dropping it over the side of the bed. Nancy sighed at the feel of their bare chests rubbing against each other and hooked one leg over his hip.

Ned groaned and began tracing small circles over the crotch of her shorts with his fingertips, shushing her as she let out a squeal. “Babe, weren’t you the one who said we’d get in trouble if your aunt heard us?” he whispered teasingly into her ear.

“You know I can’t think when you do that,” she whispered back. She ran her hands along the front of his boxers and gently cupped his erection through the fabric, then giggled when he moaned. “See, it’s not easy being quiet!”

“You’re right, babe. But it’s fun trying,” Ned answered, squeezing her ass.

Nancy moved her hands to his hips and pushed down his boxers, his erect cock resting between their stomachs. She licked her palm once, then reached out to stroke him from the base to the tip. Nancy fused her mouth to his while moving her hand up and down on him, slowly increasing her speed.

The apartment was silent, except for their muffled moans and quiet laughter. All of a sudden, they heard the ESPN SportsCenter theme song loudly blaring from somewhere in the guest bedroom.

Nancy and Ned sprang apart, matching looks of panic on their faces. “Oh shit!” Nancy hissed, realizing that it was Ned’s cell phone ringing from the pocket of his jeans, which were now lying on the floor next to the bed. “Shit, Ned, answer it!” She frantically pushed Ned away.

“Fuck!” Ned swore, scrambling out of bed to grab the phone, his naked ass illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from the window. He fumbled with the jeans but couldn’t seem to get to the pocket where the phone was stored.

“Hurry, Ned!” Nancy urged in a stage whisper. “My aunt will kill us if she finds you here, and then she definitely won’t let us...” Nancy realized that she had almost spilled the beans about her talk with Eloise, and didn’t finish her sentence. She reached down to the floor in the darkness to try and find the tank top he had dropped off the side of the bed.

“I’m trying, babe!” he cried, still groping through the pockets of his jeans. After what seemed like hours, he found the phone and switched the ring tone to vibrate. Both Ned and Nancy heaved sighs of relief.

“Nan, I am so sorry...” he started.

“Shhh!” she hissed. “I need to see if Aunt Eloise heard anything." She slipped on the tank top and gestured for Ned to put on his boxers and jeans before she opened the door and stepped in front of the door of her aunt’s darkened bedroom.

When she didn’t hear Eloise’s voice or footsteps after a minute, she relaxed and went back to the guest room. “Ned, you need to go sleep on the couch, _now_ ,” she insisted firmly. “My aunt totally could have caught us and sent us back home, and how the hell would we have explained it to our parents?”

“I’m so sorry, babe,” he repeated. “I totally forgot that my phone wasn’t on vibrate. I’m going, I swear. Good night; I love you.” He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before leaving the bedroom.

Once he was gone, Nancy couldn’t stop the grin stealing across her face.

2.

After dinner the next evening, Ned went out to pick up some ice cream and other snacks from the neighborhood grocery store. Nancy and Eloise sat at the table on the apartment’s small balcony, enjoying the view of the street below and the full moon above them.

“Nan, can I ask you a question?” Eloise asked, curling her fingers around the stem of her wine glass.

Nancy looked up nervously. “Sure,” she shrugged, trying to sound casual.

“Did I or did I not hear Ned’s cell phone ringing in your bedroom last night after I went to bed? I also seem to remember hearing a lot of whispering and moaning. I wanted to mention it to you earlier, but we haven’t really had time alone today until now.” Eloise’s expression was stern.

Her mortification caused Nancy to flush scarlet, and she was unsure of how to answer her aunt. She finally decided to go with the truth. “Yes, he was in there with me for a little while, but I made him leave and go sleep on the couch,” she mumbled.

“Uh-huh, I thought so. Well, at least you didn’t lie to me and tell me it was the TV,” Eloise sighed. “And you thought that it was okay, in light of our conversation yesterday morning?” she asked, attempting to hide the amusement in her tone.

“No! Aunt Eloise, we are so sorry; _I_ am so sorry. It won’t happen again, I swear,” Nancy assured her hastily. “It was dumb and irresponsible and disrespectful of us. Please, please say you’ll forgive us and that it won’t impact your decision about Saturday!”

“About that... I’ve been thinking a lot about our conversation,” Eloise said, taking a sip of her Merlot.

“And?” Nancy asked, holding her breath.

“And, probably against my better judgment, I’ve decided to let you and Ned stay here alone on Saturday night.” Nancy jumped up from her chair and threw her arms around her aunt’s shoulders. “But, we need to talk about what that means, Nancy. Let me just say what I want to before you talk, okay?”

Nancy nodded and sat back down.

“Sex is such an intimate, special thing. Once you cross that line, you can’t go back. I know that you love Ned and that your relationship is strong, but you’re still so young!”

“Aunt Eloise, I hear what you’re saying, and I get it, I do. But every time we start kissing and touching, I want more.” Nancy ducked her head, unable to look at her aunt while she spoke. “It just feels so right, being that close to him, and I want to be even closer. I know that good girls aren’t supposed to feel this way, and that only guys are supposed to want... it... but...”

“Honey, just because you want to be intimate with the boy you love doesn’t mean you aren’t a good girl,” Eloise told her gently. She kept her gaze on Nancy until Nancy raised her head to return it. “It just means that you’re growing up. But you also need to think about what it would mean if you were to start sleeping with him.”

“Yeah, I know,” Nancy said wryly. “Pregnancy scares...”

“Besides that, although that is a big thing to consider. But, you also need to think about the fact that you still have your head turned by other boys every once in a while. And it’s totally natural, because you’re only eighteen! If you start sleeping with Ned, it’ll be tougher to start seeing other guys here and there. You may stay with him out of a sense of guilt or obligation.”

Eloise finished her wine before continuing. “Nancy, it sounds like a cliché, but sex really does change a relationship. Once you ring that bell, it can’t be unrung. Of course, you always have the right to say no or stop things, always, but the expectation will always be there between the two of you. It won’t just be a movie and a pizza and a good night kiss at the front door anymore, honey. And when you go to visit him at school, he’ll expect you to stay with him and have sex with him; same with your next vacation or the next time you go away together on a case. It’s not a bad thing, just very different from how your relationship is now.”

“I know that, Aunt Eloise, and I still think I’m ready to take the next step. Honestly, I haven’t seriously looked at or flirted with anyone else in ages. Sometimes I’ll see a guy and think he’s cute, but that’s it. When I compare everyone else to Ned, well... there really is no comparison. He’s the one I love, and no one else or nothing else can change that. Shocking, I know, since I’m the one who always shied away from talking about commitments and relationships and getting serious with anyone."

“Since you sound really sure...” Nancy nodded when Eloise hesitated. “Let’s make plans to do a little shopping this week. I think I promised to take you for protection.”

\--

The next day, Nancy and Ned decided to rent a boat in Central Park. They walked slowly through the peaceful streets of Eloise’s neighborhood, holding hands and enjoying the breeze on the warm May afternoon.

“So, remember how Aunt Eloise and Seth said they tried to get us tickets for that charity ball in the Hamptons on Saturday night? Well, the tickets were all sold out, so they’re going to go without us.”

“No big deal,” Ned shrugged. “Just means that you and I can have some more alone time.” He flashed her a quick smile before squeezing her hand.

“Right,” Nancy agreed, trying to keep her tone casual. “And, they’re going to go out to Long Island early and stay out there overnight. They won’t be back until sometime on Sunday."

Ned stopped walking and turned to face Nancy. “Nan, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” he asked, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

When Nancy nodded, his grin got wider. “Looks like we’ll have the apartment to ourselves. I know it’s been driving you crazy, us not being able to... you know...” She blushed lightly.

Ned put his arms around her and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “It’s been torture being so close to you and not being able to fool around,” he groaned. “And, of course, that whole cell phone incident had to happen...” They resumed walking. “I still feel bad about that, by the way.”

“I know you do, Ned. And it’s been awful, not being able to be close with you,” Nancy sighed. “Thanks for being so patient.”

“It’s fine, Nan. You know I love spending time with you, no matter what we’re doing. Although, I really love spending time with you when we’re naked and in bed,” he teased.

Nancy pushed him away playfully. “You’re terrible,” she told him. “Anyway, we’ll be all alone, no interruptions. I thought we could go out and have a fun Saturday night. And, then... What if I told you I was ready to go all the way?” she ventured, trying to sound confident.

Ned stopped again. “Nancy, are you sure?” he asked. He gently cupped her face in his hands. “I promised not to pressure you, and I meant it. We really can wait, if you want to."

“We’ve waited long enough,” she told him, pressing her lips to his. “You said that you wanted my first time, our first time, to be special. I can’t think of anything more special than a romantic spring night in New York City, can you?”

Ned shook his head slowly and returned her kiss. “Babe, I swear I’ll give you the most perfect, most romantic night ever.”

Nancy smiled. “I’m counting on it.”

\--

On Thursday, Eloise made good on her promise and took Nancy out with the goal of stopping at the nearest drugstore. However, Nancy was surprised when her aunt hailed a cab in front of the house and directed the driver to take them to Bergdorf Goodman. “Aunt Eloise, I thought you already had a dress for Saturday night?” she asked, puzzled.

“I do." Eloise smiled. “We’re going shopping for a little something for your Saturday night.” Nancy flushed as the meaning of her aunt’s words sank in. “I honestly thought that we’d do this for your wedding night, but you grew up faster than I thought you would. Your father would be furious at me, but let’s just add this to our list of little secrets, shall we?” Eloise winked.

“I... Thank you,” Nancy told her, feeling grateful to have her aunt’s support.

When the taxi pulled up in front of the elegant department store on Fifth Avenue, Eloise paid the driver and gave him a generous tip. Even though Nancy had been there before, the expensive, luxurious merchandise at Bergdorf’s never failed to impress her. She and her aunt passed by display cases filled with glittering jewelry, shelves laden with thick cashmere scarves in rich tones, and racks of buttery-soft leather handbags before getting onto the elevator. The car stopped at the sixth floor and Eloise led her to the lingerie department.

A tiny blonde saleswoman appeared as if by magic, her black suit impossibly chic. “May I help you?”

Nancy opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t seem to find her voice. “Yes, we’d like to see some nightgowns in my niece’s size, please?” Eloise jumped in. “Something a little revealing, but not too risqué.”

The saleswoman nodded in understanding. “I know we have something to complement her gorgeous coloring. I would kill to have hair like that—natural?” Nancy nodded and smiled. “Let me get you a dressing room and then I can bring you a few things.”

Once they were settled and waiting for the saleswoman, Nancy turned to Eloise. “Thank you again. It’s kind of awkward to go through this kind of stuff without a mother. I love Hannah, you know I do, but still.”

Eloise gave her a hug. “I just wish we lived closer. I’m always here for you, no matter what. I know you love Ned, and from the way he looks at you, I can tell that he’s crazy about you, too. Yes, yes, I know I’m supposed to spout the party line and tell you that you should wait until you’re married, but I think it’s more important to wait for someone you’re really, truly in love with.”

“Aunt Eloise, he’s amazing.” Nancy’s mouth curved in a soft grin. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone else, ever. He’s been so sweet and so patient, and I feel like the time is right.”

“Then let’s pick out something really special!” Eloise hugged her again.

After an hour, Nancy had picked out a sheer black babydoll with scalloped lace cups and a matching black g‐string, along with a cream silk v‐neck chemise. (“It’s always a good idea to have options, dear,” Eloise had teased when Nancy couldn’t decide between the two.) Nancy blinked at the price tags, but Eloise insisted on picking up the tab.

Shopping bags in hand, they walked for a little while before coming to a Duane Reade drugstore. “Now, let’s get those condoms!” Eloise chirped, holding the door open for Nancy.

When they got to the Family Planning aisle, Nancy stood mutely in front of the shelves. “Geez, there are a lot to choose from,” she whispered. “I wonder if Ned went ahead and picked some up already.”

“Let me give you your first lesson in being a sexually active woman, Nancy,” Eloise said, placing her hand on Nancy’s arm. “Never, never assume the man has protection. The only way you can know for sure is if you bring it yourself.” Nancy turned to face her aunt, her eyebrows raised in surprise. “Did you think I just sit around knitting and grading papers at night?” Eloise asked, amused.

Nancy blushed. “No, no, of course not! It’s just... weird to be having this conversation. With you.”

“If you’re old enough and ready to have sex, you need to be able to talk about it,” Eloise told her firmly. “Not just with me, but with your partner. Now, let’s pick out something. I’d say non‐lubricated, because we can also get some Astroglide, in case you need it. No, regular size,” she said when Nancy had picked up a box. “All men think that they need Magnums or extra‐large, but most of them don’t, honey.”

Nancy chuckled, despite her embarrassment. “Are you sure, Aunt Eloise? I mean, I’ve seen Ned’s... and it seems pretty big to me.”

“Well, well, good for Ned,” Eloise said, the hint of a coy grin turning up the corners of her mouth. Nancy and Eloise both laughed at that. “But let’s just stick with the regular ones, okay? They should be fine. Do you know how to use them?”

“No, but Ned does. He’s had sex before.”

“Well, you need to learn, too. When we’re done here, I need to stop by the corner store and pick up some bananas.”

After they made their purchases, Eloise hailed another cab and they headed back to the apartment. Ned was sprawled out on the couch, flipping channels on the TV remote, but rose to greet them. “What happened? I thought you two were buying everything in New York!”

“Nah, we just picked up a few things,” Nancy replied, crossing over to kiss him hello. “Just give us a little while to change and freshen up before we catch the train to Yankee Stadium.” Eloise had gotten them tickets to a Subway Series game, which meant that they would see a game between the legendary rival baseball teams the Yankees and the Mets.

“Okay, but don’t take too long,” he warned. “I’m starving.”

“What a shock,” Nancy teased, rolling her eyes as she headed into the guest bedroom.

3.

Early Saturday evening, the doorbell to Eloise’s apartment rang. “I’ll get it,” Ned called. He had already dressed in his charcoal gray suit so he could give Nancy and Eloise bathroom time. “Hey, Seth,” he greeted the visitor. “Nice to see you again.”

Seth extended his hand for Ned to shake. “Likewise.” He entered the apartment carrying a large bouquet of exotic blooms. “Sorry, these aren’t for you,” Seth joked.

“It’s okay; I prefer roses,” Ned kidded back. “Ms. Drew, Nancy, Seth’s here!” he called out.

A minute later, Nancy and Eloise emerged from their respective bedrooms.

“Wow,” Ned and Seth gasped in unison. Both Drew women were wearing black: Eloise’s gown was a floor‐length, one‐shouldered crepe number, while Nancy wore a sleeveless satin scoop‐necked dress that gathered at the bodice and gently hugged her curves before stopping at her knees.

“Amazing,” Ned told Nancy, taking both of her hands in his. “Babe, you look gorgeous.” Despite the amused glances from Eloise and Seth, he gently kissed her on the cheek. “And, Ms. Drew, you look great, too.”

“I second Ned’s approval,” Seth told Eloise, presenting her with the flowers. “You both look stunning. We’re the luckiest men in New York. So, you two, what are your plans for this evening?”

Nancy and Ned both turned pink, and Eloise tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile. “He wants to know where you two are going tonight,” she clarified, a hint of laughter in her voice.

“What’d I say?” Seth asked in a stage whisper, obviously confused.

“Oh! Oh!” Nancy exclaimed. “Ned’s made reservations for dinner, but he won’t tell me where.” She pretended to pout.

“If I told you, it would ruin the surprise,” Ned explained, mock exasperation in his tone. “Can’t you just enjoy the suspense?”

“Ned, have you met Nancy?” Eloise chuckled. “You know how she gets when anything the least bit mysterious occurs.”

“I know, I know,” he answered, rolling his eyes.

Once Eloise had grabbed her evening purse and overnight bag, she halted in the living room. “Now, if anything happens or you need help, please call the super or my neighbor across the hall. Their numbers are posted on the fridge. You can also call 911. And, don’t hesitate to call my cell—we’ll only be a few hours away.”

“Aunt Eloise, we’ll be fine, I promise,” Nancy sighed. “Please don’t worry.”

“I can’t help it,” Eloise defended herself. “I still see you as my baby niece. Ned, what time are your reservations? We don’t want you to be late.”

“Seven. How long will it take us to get to the West Village from here in a cab?” he asked.

“Probably about twenty minutes or so,” Eloise replied. “You should make it there in plenty of time if you leave in a few minutes.”

“The West Village?” Nancy mouthed.

“Yes, and that’s the only clue you’re getting out of me. If you try to Google it on your phone, I’m leaving you here alone,” Ned warned, wagging his finger at her.

“Nan, come help me do one last check of my makeup before we go?” Eloise asked.

“Of course,” Nancy smiled, following her aunt to the bathroom.

Once Eloise had closed the door, she turned to face Nancy and placed her hands on her niece’s shoulders. “I don’t care about my makeup, I just wanted to check in and make sure you’re okay,” Eloise told her.

Nancy chuckled. “Subtle. Yes, I’m fine. Nervous, but fine. The more I think about it, the more sure I am, Aunt Eloise.”

“Oh, my baby niece really is growing up,” Eloise sighed. “Remember, you can still change your mind, even at the last minute, honey.”

“I know. Ned told me the same thing; I told you, he’s been wonderful about everything.”

“Do you know which outfit you’ll be wearing later?”

“I decided on the black one,” Nancy replied. “Seemed... less innocent.”

“Great choice,” Eloise told her before pulling her in for a hug. “Nerves are understandable, you know; it’s a really big step. Are you worried that it’ll hurt?”

Nancy paused before nodding slowly.

“It probably will, a little bit, and you may bleed, but it shouldn’t be too bad. I’m sure Ned will be as gentle as possible. It’ll help if you just relax instead of tensing up.”

“Easier said than done,” Nancy sighed.

“I know, honey, but you’ll be fine. And don’t forget that you have the lubricant, in case you need it.”

Nancy nodded. “Thank you again, Aunt Eloise. I know I keep saying it, but I really appreciate everything you’ve done.”

“I’m glad I could do it, honey. Now, let’s get back out there. We don’t want to keep those two handsome men waiting for us any longer!”

With that, Eloise gently steered Nancy out of the bathroom and back towards the living room of her apartment.

A few minutes later, Nancy and Ned said their goodbyes to Eloise and Seth and walked downstairs to hail a cab. Nancy gave Ned a look of surprise when the taxi pulled up in front of a colonial‐style brick building. The flowers in the square planters on the concrete sidewalk were exploding in a riot of color, and the old‐fashioned lanterns flanking the weathered wooden doors had just lit up for the evening.

“Ned, what is this place?” she asked.

“It’s called One if by Land, Two if by Sea,” he replied, helping her out of the car and paying the driver.

“Like the Paul Revere poem?” Nancy scrunched up her face in confusion.

Ned laughed. “Kinda, but no history lesson tonight. It’s a restaurant, Nan. The building has been around since at least the 1700s – it used to be Aaron Burr’s cottage house. I searched to find the most romantic restaurant in New York, and this was the one that came up on every list online.”

He held open the door for her. Nancy was charmed by the cozy‐looking interior: the rich red Oriental rugs, the wooden paneling, the exposed faded brick, the gleaming chandeliers, and the antique stained glass throughout. After the hostess located their reservation and seated them at a table in the center of the room, Nancy reached out to squeeze Ned’s hand across the table. “This is absolutely gorgeous. Thank you so much, Ned.”

“You’re welcome. Didn’t I promise you a romantic night?” he teased.

“So far, you’ve sure delivered,” Nancy replied. Opening her menu, she couldn’t help but gasp at the prices. “Ned, it’s so expensive!” she told him in a frantic whisper. “I don’t want you spending all of your money on me!”

Ned smiled and stroked the back of her hand reassuringly. “It’s fine. I’ve been saving, and I haven’t taken you out to a really nice place in a long time. Plus, it’s not like I had to pay for a hotel room for us tonight, so please don’t worry about it.”

After placing their order with the waitress, they talked about the sights they’d seen in the city and their plans for their remaining time there. When their appetizer course arrived, Nancy took a big sip of water to steady the nerves she felt building in her stomach.

“Ned?” Nancy asked hesitantly.

“Hmmm?” he murmured, buttering the warm slice of bread that he had just fished out of the basket on the table.

“What if I’m bad at it?”

“Bad at what, babe? Ned asked distractedly, his eyes still on his bread.

“You know... doing ‘it’? Making love? Ned, what if I’m bad at having sex?”

Her words caused Ned to stop in his tracks. He raised his head to meet her gaze, noticing the combination of doubt and embarrassment on her face.

“Come on, Nan, stop being crazy. You are the only person I’ve ever met who has been good at everything she’s ever tried: scuba diving, figure skating, skydiving, archery, foreign languages, singing, tap dancing, acting, drawing... Why would this be the exception?” He tried to joke to lighten her mood, then took a spoonful of his lobster bisque.

Nancy still wasn’t sure. “But you’ve already done it before and you’ve done it with girls who had more experience than I do. What if I suck at it, and afterwards, you’re like, ‘God, she’s terrible at this. I really need to find someone who knows what the hell she’s doing.’”

“Nan, where is this coming from?” Ned asked, concerned, his soup forgotten. “Because I’m not worried about it at all. Really.”

“I just don’t want you to be disappointed,” she mumbled. “After all, I made you wait all of this time... What if I’m, you know, not worth the wait?”

“Okay, Nan, enough,” Ned told her firmly, reaching across the table to grasp her hands. “You are usually the most confident girl in the world, which is one of the things that I love best about you. You have to get over your crazy paranoia about my past, once and for all. I know for a fact that you’re going to be amazing in bed. Know how I know?” Nancy shook her head. “When we first started doing stuff, you didn’t have any experience, and look how quickly you learned what to do. Now, every time we fool around, you’re totally responsive and enthusiastic about both getting and giving. You make noises, you give me feedback, you like to do stuff to me... That’s what makes someone good in bed, their willingness to participate and experiment.

“If you don’t want to do this tonight because you still aren’t sure you’re ready, then I’m totally okay with it,” he continued. “But, if you’re having second thoughts just ‘cause you’re intimidated about what you think my past experiences were like, then I’ll be pissed.” Ned smiled to take the sting out of his words. “Besides, I plan on us doing a lot of practicing together.”

“You’re right, I’m overthinking this,” she conceded with a sigh. “Ned, I know that the time is right and that you’re the right guy; I’m just putting up obstacles where they aren’t any. I love you, and I want to be with you tonight. I promise to stop. No more giving in to my doubts—like you said, I’m fearless in everything else and I need to be with this, too. I’m sorry I keep asking for your reassurance, like I’m weak and needy. It goes against everything I am.”

“Will you also stop apologizing?” he teased. Nancy nodded. “Now, let’s eat this great dinner, ‘cause we’ll both need a lot of energy for later.”

She laughed at the mock leer he gave her and picked up her salad fork.

\--

They enjoyed the delicious meal and their time together. After Ned paid the check, they got into another cab, where Ned directed the driver to take them to the Empire State Building. Nancy had been thrilled to take in the view of the glittering city lights from the observation deck, especially since it meant that Ned had remembered that _Sleepless in Seattle_ and _An Affair to Remember_ were two of her favorite romantic movies. Since it was such a gorgeous night, they walked the many blocks back to Eloise’s place.

“I can’t believe we really have the place all to ourselves,” Ned told her after she had unlocked the front door and they had entered the quiet apartment.

“I know,” Nancy admitted. “I keep waiting for Aunt Eloise to call and tell me that she changed her mind about us staying here by ourselves, or that the gala was cancelled or something.”

“Yeah, that would seriously suck.” He settled down on the living room couch and loosened his tie. When she sat down next to him, Ned put his arm around her shoulder and cradled her to his side. Nancy could already feel her heart beating faster at the idea of what was going to happen between them that night, and anticipation of when and how he’d begin to initiate things. She hoped he’d take it slow so she could be comfortable.

“Hey, why don’t we find some good music on the radio and dance, huh?” Ned asked, giving her a squeeze. “This way, I can hold you for a little while and we can both relax.”

As usual, it was as if he had read her mind. Nancy flashed him a grateful smile and pointed towards Eloise’s stereo system. Ned got up from the sofa and kept turning the radio dial until he found a station playing oldies. He walked back to where Nancy was sitting and reached out his hand to her, helping her to stand.

Nancy savored the feel of his arms around her as they slow danced to the old music. Her fears began to melt away and she couldn’t wait to get even closer to him later on.

“This is really nice,” Ned’s voice broke into her thoughts. “Reminds me of the time we were staying in that apartment in Montreal...”

“...and someone interrupted us by knocking on the door to deliver passes to the Olympic Stadium so they could kidnap George? Yeah, good times, Nickerson.” They both laughed. “Well, at least life with me is never dull.”

“And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Nancy smiled into his chest at that.

After they had danced for a while, Ned pulled back. “What if we maybe go into the bedroom? Unless you aren’t ready?” he asked hesitantly.

Nancy reached down and clasped his hands in hers. “No, I think it’s time. But I have to get changed first. I bought something special for tonight.”

“Well, you look gorgeous right now, but if you bought something, then at least you should put it on. For a few minutes, anyway,” he amended. “I also got a few things for tonight, so I need to prepare. Can you change in the bathroom or in your aunt’s room and meet me in the bedroom in ten minutes or so?”

Nancy nodded, puzzled, and gave him a quick kiss before disappearing into the guest room.

When Nancy emerged from the bathroom wearing the sheer black nightie, her hair tumbled loose around her shoulders, Ned whistled in appreciation. “Babe, you are so sexy, do you know that?”

Nancy flushed. “Thank you. Being with you makes me feel sexy.” She looked around the room and gave Ned a sweet smile upon seeing the rose petals scattered on the turned-down sheets, the vase of pink and white flowers resting next to the taper candles flickering softly on the dresser, and the bottle of champagne cooling in a bucket on the nightstand. “This is gorgeous, Ned. When did you pick this stuff up?” she asked.

“When you ladies went on your shopping expedition, I went on one of my own,” he confessed, walking over to clasp her hands in his. “I promised to make this special but tried not to be cheesy. Shit, it’s too much, isn’t it?”

“It’s not; it’s perfect. Just like you.” Nancy traced her index finger over his lips before giving him a soft kiss. “How’d you manage the champagne, though?”

“Well, it seems like my fake ID also works in New York. I didn’t want to go overboard, though—I know how you get when you’re all liquored up.” Ned laughed and dodged the fake punch Nancy threw at his midsection.

“I guess the cashier isn’t a big fan of college sports,” Nancy teased. “Otherwise, he would have known for sure that you’re not Manuel Torres.”

“Nah, he barely even glanced at it. I almost went back to get more stuff, but decided against it. Want me to open the bottle?” When Nancy nodded, he picked up the corkscrew and forced out the cork, carefully pouring the sparkling wine into two flutes. “Want to toast?”

“Sure. To the most wonderful boyfriend ever—I don’t know how he does it, but he seems to get sweeter and sweeter the longer I know him,” Nancy said, raising her glass.

Ned smiled. “And to the best girlfriend ever. I know we argue from time to time,” he laughed when Nancy raised her eyebrows, “but she’s the most amazing girl in the world and I’m so glad that I met her.”

They clinked glasses and took sips of the champagne before setting down the flutes on the nightstand. Ned sat down on the side of the queen‐sized bed and patted the space next to him. Nancy sat next to him and cuddled up against his side, feeling reassured when he slid his arm over her shoulders.

“Still okay with doing this tonight?” Ned asked, idly trailing his fingers up and down her bare arm. Nancy shivered at the contact. “If you just want to fool around and go to sleep, it’s cool, really.”

“No, no,” Nancy protested, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Ned, I really want to make love with you, and I really want to do it tonight. I even have condoms, too,” she told him shyly.

“When? How?” Ned asked in surprise.

“When Aunt Eloise took me shopping for this the other day," she plucked at her nightgown, “we also made a stop at the drugstore.” She couldn’t quite meet Ned’s eyes.

“She knows what we’re planning on doing tonight? So, basically, every time she looks at me over the next week, she’ll think, ‘Hey, that’s the guy who de‐virginized my only niece?’ Super.” A look of horror stole over his face. ”Shit, is she going to tell your dad? When I walk out of this apartment tomorrow, do I have to worry about snipers taking me down?”

“Calm down, Ned,” Nancy giggled, placing her hand on his arm in a reassuring manner. “First of all, I don’t believe that Aunt Eloise would think of you like that, mostly because I’ve never heard her or anyone else use the term ‘de‐virginized.' And secondly, she swore not to breathe a word to Dad, especially because she doesn’t want to have to explain to him how we wound up alone here any more than we do. Relax.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you?” Ned replied, the fear in his expression now replaced by humor.

“No, ‘cause I’m not nervous anymore,” she answered. “Now, let’s stop talking.”

Nancy stood up, took another sip of champagne, and pulled back the sheets, beckoning for Ned to join her. She settled onto her back and Ned gently climbed on top of her, careful not to put his full weight on her.

He kissed her softly, sweetly. “I love you,” he whispered, smiling down at her.

Nancy smiled back. “I love you, too, Ned.”

Ned’s kisses grew in intensity, and soon they were passionately making out, their tongues tangling and their bodies intertwining. Once Ned felt her relax into him, he reached down to the hem of her nightgown and Nancy helped him to pull it over her head.

“God, you are so gorgeous, especially in candlelight,” Ned told her. He began trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders before lavishing attention on her bare breasts. He gently suckled and nipped at her erect nipples until Nancy began sighing with pleasure. “Good?” he asked, sounding pleased.

“It’s always good when you do that,” Nancy replied, smiling.

Ned moved his mouth down to the undersides of her breasts and traced his tongue along her ribcage until she shivered. When he got to her belly button, he paused. “Is it okay if I try something?”

“I thought that’s what tonight was all about, Nickerson,” she teased.

Ned chuckled. “No, I was actually talking about something else. I want to go down on you. Is it okay if I try it?” He looked directly into her eyes.

Nancy blinked in surprise. “You want to... down there?” she asked, wincing when her voice rose to a squeak.

“Well, yeah,” he shrugged. “I’ve always wanted to know what it’s like, and I want you to be relaxed when I finally... you know, penetrate you.” Ned flushed.

“Okay, did you just use the word ‘penetrate’ during foreplay? Way to keep it sexy here, Nickerson.” Nancy laughed, in spite of herself. “Wow, keep going with the dirty talk, babe. It’s making me so hot.”

“You know what I mean, Nan,” Ned replied, rolling his eyes. “When I put my ‘p’ into your ‘v.' When I enter you. When I punch your v‐card. Better? Geez, now who’s making it unsexy?” He moved back up so that they were face to face.

“Sorry, sorry,” Nancy apologized hastily. “I just wasn’t expecting you to ask me that. One of Bess’s friends told us that lots of guys don’t really like to do that.”

“Well, Bess’s friend is wrong. I mean, no, I don’t want to do it to some random girl or whatever, but you? I kinda want to... know what it’s like, what you taste like... down there.” Now it was her turn to blush. “Unless you’re really uncomfortable with it and don’t want me to,” he added hastily. “And, it’s not like I’m gonna make you do it to me tonight. Unless you really want to. Shit, I should just stop talking now," he finished, after Nancy remained silent.

“No, no, like I said, I was just surprised, that’s all. Um, yeah, I think I would like you to...”

“Go down on you?” Ned asked, amused.

“Go down on me,” Nancy repeated, proud of herself for getting the words out.

“Okay, then,” he told her, burying his face in her stomach and making a raspberry noise. Nancy squealed and started to giggle.

“Yeah, don’t do that down there,” she told him.

“Are you sure? Maybe you’ll like it,” Ned teased.

“Are you going to keep talking, or are you going to go down on me?”

Ned laughed and ran his tongue around her navel, then trailed kisses down until he got to the waistband of her g‐string. He slid the satin underwear down and Nancy slowly parted her legs for him. She trembled when he planted butterfly kisses on the insides of her thighs, feeling a pleasant rush of anticipation for what was to come. “Nan, you have to tell me what you like and what you don’t. Like I said, I’ve never done this before, so I want you to tell me how, okay?”

Nancy nodded mutely.

Ned hesitated before tracing his index finger over her inner lips, then leaned forward and gently kissed the sensitive nub between her legs. Nancy let out a startled moan at the feel of his mouth on her tender flesh. He flicked his tongue against her clit and looked up to see her close her eyes, an expression of pure bliss on her face. “Okay?” he asked.

Nancy nodded again, and he repeated the motion, this time using a little more force. He continued sliding his tongue in and out of her and Nancy bucked her hips against him, writing in pleasure.

“Ned, oh, my God,” she shrieked. She hastily clamped a hand over her mouth before realizing that there was no one else around to hear them. “Oh, my God, please... please... more,” she begged loudly.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, Nan.”

“Keep rubbing my... my...” Nancy tried to get the sentence out but could barely concentrate.

“You want me to keep rubbing your clit?” Ned asked, his voice husky.

“Oh, my God, yes,” she whimpered. “Don’t talk, just put your tongue there, please!”

“Like this?” He lashed his tongue against her and then stopped.

“Yes! Oh, my God, don’t stop! And your fingers! Do them both together, please!”

Ned obeyed her commands and slid two fingers inside of her as he continued to work his tongue against her. Just when Nancy thought she couldn’t take anymore, she felt her orgasm break, and started to scream.

Ned collapsed onto the bed, his head resting on the mattress between her legs. It took several minutes before both of them could catch their breath.

“So... did you like it, and how did I taste?” Nancy asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“I liked it a lot. And as for how you taste? Um... kinda sweet, kinda salty, kinda tangy, I guess?” Ned replied, raising his head to look at her. “Wanna find out for yourself?” He playfully stuck out his tongue and began to slide back up her body to position his mouth near hers.

When Nancy realized that Ned intended to kiss her, she made a face. “No, thanks. I’ll take your word for it.”

“Maybe next time,” he told her, laughing.

“And how do you know there’ll be a next time?” she challenged.

Ned smirked. “Oh, I don’t know... Maybe the moaning and screaming and begging were all clues?”

“Okay, fine. You’ve got me there,” she conceded.

“Babe, I’m just so happy that I made you feel good, that you were enjoying it.”

Nancy sighed and gently ran her fingers through his hair. “You made me feel incredible—thank you.”

Ned shook his head. “Glad to be of service, Nan.” He laughed when she tugged on his hair. “Since you don’t want a taste, let me go brush my teeth. When I come back, we can keep going.”

“Thank you,” she told him, smiling.

“No problem, babe. Be right back.”

Ned was back within five minutes. While he was gone, Nancy had pulled the top sheet over her and lay back against the pillows, her eyes closed. “Shit, please don’t tell me you went to sleep, Nan,” he groaned.

Nancy’s eyes fluttered open. “Nah, just resting. You almost wore me out there, Nickerson,” she teased.

Ned sat on the edge of the bed and just watched her for a few moments.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he replied, a small smile on his lips. “I just can’t believe how gorgeous and perfect you are.”

Nancy flushed happily at his words. “You don’t have to butter me up. We’ve already established that you’re going to score tonight, Ned.”

He chuckled. “Not saying it to score, Nan; saying it ‘cause it’s true. Now,” he said, lifting up the top sheet and sliding into bed again, “my teeth and tongue are brushed, so you can kiss me again, okay?” He lightly brushed his mouth against hers and gently pressed his tongue between her lips.

“Better,” she told him, giggling.

“Wait, before we get started, let me get the condoms,” he groaned. Nancy let out a sound of frustration when he pulled away and leaned over to open the nightstand drawer. “I know, babe, but if I don’t do it now, we’re not gonna want to later, trust me.”

“Do you think we need lube?” she asked. “I got some when I went shopping for the condoms, and the bottle’s in the drawer below that one.”

He paused his rummaging through the drawer to give Nancy a look of amusement. “Did your aunt take you to the drugstore or to an adult store? If so, what else did you buy, and can I see?”

Nancy playfully smacked his shoulder. “I’ll have you know that we _did_ go to a drugstore, and Aunt Eloise told me that I needed to be prepared.”

“Yeah, even though you are pretty wet, we can use some of the lube to make it easier,” Ned told her. He withdrew the box of condoms and fished out a few of the foil packets, placing them on the nightstand before finding the bottle of lubricant.

His task complete, Ned settled onto his back and pulled Nancy on top of him, threading his fingers through her hair as he continued to kiss her. Nancy ran her hands down his firm, muscular chest and stroked down to the line of hair that started beneath his navel. She kissed first one of his nipples and then the other and then dipped one hand underneath the elastic waistband of his boxers.

“Nan...” he groaned.

“Shhh... I’m participating and experimenting.” she told him, a playful glint in her eyes. She moved her hand down so that her thumb glanced against the tip of his erection and smiled knowingly when she felt it jump in response to her touch. Nancy repeated the action and again felt him pulse against her. When Ned uttered a low sound of pleasure, she stroked her hand up and down the length of his cock, then very, very gently brushed her fingers against his balls.

“You’d better stop; otherwise, I won’t last long enough for us to have sex,” Ned warned her in a strained voice.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Nancy asked teasingly. “I think someone promised to de‐virginize me tonight.”

Ned grasped her by her upper arms and hauled her back up so that they were face‐to‐face once more. “Babe, you’re killing me,” he sighed.

He rolled her so that she was on her back, looking up at him. He kissed her roughly and began pinching and caressing her nipples. When Nancy slid her hands down his back and began sliding his boxers off his hips, Ned helped her push them off.

“Do you realize that this is the first time we’ve been totally naked together at the same time?” she whispered, wriggling against him and savoring the feel of his hard body against hers.

“Feels nice,” Ned whispered back, smiling.

Nancy nodded and captured his mouth with hers. She sighed happily when Ned resumed playing with her breasts with one hand and began trailing his other down the length of her torso. The muscles in her core begin to throb in anticipation of his touch and she could feel herself getting wet. Sure enough, she felt his fingers start to graze the line of hair between her legs before he slid one finger up and down her inner lips. Nancy parted her legs to give Ned better access, and she gasped softly when he inserted two fingers into her. Her gasps turned into moans when he stroked her clit with his thumb, all the while continuing to tease her nipples.

After a few minutes of Ned teasing her with his fingers, Nancy knew that she was ready. “Ned, please,” she cried. “Please, I want you so much.”

Ned kissed her again. “God, it sounds so good when you say that, Nan,” he muttered against her mouth. “I want you too, babe.”

He reached out to grab a condom off the nightstand and held the packet between his teeth while he grabbed the bottle of lube. After opening the bottle, Ned poured a few drops on the tips of his fingers before sliding them back inside of Nancy. She squealed at the feel of the cool liquid against her hot flesh. “Sorry, Nan, I should have rubbed my hands together first to warm it up,” he told her sheepishly, spitting out the foil packet. “I got distracted.”

“It’s okay, I was just surprised.”

Ned picked up the condom packet and tore open the foil. Nancy watched him slide the condom onto his erect cock, fascinated.

“One day, I want to try that,” she told him.

“Putting the condom on me?” he asked, surprised. She nodded shyly. “I’d love that, babe.”

Ned took more of the lube and spread it onto his sheathed cock before settling down on top of her again. “Tell me how you want me again, Nan.”

“Ned, I want you so much right now, I feel like I’m on fire,” Nancy whispered against his ear. “I can’t wait to find out what it’s like to feel you inside me. I’ve had enough teasing with your fingers. Do it right, Ned.”

That was all of the urging that Ned needed. He kissed her mouth hungrily and pushed her thighs further apart.

Nancy gasped when she felt the length of his erection pressed up against her core. “And you’re sure that it’ll fit, Ned?” she whispered.

Ned chuckled against her mouth. “I’m positive. But if it starts to hurt you, I won’t go all the way in, okay?”

“You’d better,” Nancy told him. “I want to know what it’s like to have all of you inside me.”

Ned groaned. “If I wasn’t already turned on and hard as hell, I would be now, babe.”

He slid the tip of his erection into her and hesitated. Nancy nodded, trying to determine if it hurt; so far, all she felt was a slight discomfort. Ned surged his hips forward and pushed a little deeper, carefully watching her face to gauge her reaction.

“I’m okay so far,” Nancy reported. “You?"

“Babe, you feel so tight and wet and... good,” he moaned.

Nancy smiled despite herself. “You feel good, too,” she told him shyly. She made a noise of dismay when Ned slid out of her but then forgot herself when he entered her again, this time even further than before. “Do that again,” she whispered, enjoying the feeling of fullness. Ned complied and re‐entered her even deeper; Nancy was startled when she felt a flash of pain.

“Nancy, are you all right?” Ned asked, concerned. He pulled out of her.

“Yeah.” She gritted her teeth, trying not to let the pain register on her face. “Just a little... sore...”

“I can stop now, if you want me to,” he replied. “Babe, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No, no, keep going,”

Ned paused before surging back into her, the length of his cock lodged almost entirely inside her. This time, Nancy couldn’t control the gasp of pain.

“Shit, Nan, are you okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Nancy whispered, her voice wavering. “You’re just bigger than I thought, and I feel like I’m ripping apart, but other than that, I’m fine.”

“I think we should stop now,” Ned told her.

“No, no, I’m fine,” she repeated, hesitantly.

“Nan, this is supposed to feel good, not hurt you.”

“I just need to get used to it,” she insisted weakly. “Please, Ned, keep going.”

Ned obeyed her request and slid back into her, taking care not to go as deep as he had during his last thrust. He used his thumb to tease her clit as he gently thrust in and out of her and watched her expression change from one of pain to one of cautious pleasure. “Is that good?” he asked.

When Nancy nodded, he continued to run his thumb along her clit as he slowly fucked her. Nancy moaned and used her nails on his back to pull him even closer, pulling her legs up.

Ned felt himself start to sweat with the exertion but continued to penetrate her in slow, smooth strokes. The muscles of her core started to tighten even more around him as she groaned her pleasure. “Babe, you feel so fucking good, it’s incredible, Nan,” he murmured.

“I... I... Oh, God, Ned,” she babbled incoherently.

“Babe, come for me,” he groaned.

“I’m... trying,” she cried out. “This is so... Oh, my God...”

“You look so hot right now," Ned told her, panting. “And you feel even better. I have never... it has never... been this good... Baby, Nan, please... I can’t wait much longer...” He increased his speed and began to go deep again.

“Ummm... Ned, I don’t know if I’m gonna, so you can come,” Nancy replied, almost delirious at the combination of pleasure and pain she was experiencing.

With those words, Nancy heard him utter a loud guttural cry before she felt his cock thicken inside the condom and his body go rigid. When he collapsed against her, Nancy ran her fingers through his dark hair and down his back, both damp with perspiration.

After a few minutes, Ned raised his head to look at her. “Baby, are you okay? I am so sorry that I hurt you. I tried to be so gentle.”

Nancy nodded, wincing when she tried to close her legs. The soreness was worse than she thought it would be. “I know you did, and I’m fine, Ned, I promise.”

“Let me go get something—I’ll be right back.”

Before she could protest, he climbed off her, stripped off the condom, and left the room. Ned returned shortly holding a damp washcloth in one hand, and flipped on the overhead light. He pulled back the covers, and Nancy blushed at the combination of seeing him totally naked in the bright light of the bedroom and being naked herself before his scrutinizing gaze.

“What are you doing?” she asked, curious despite herself.

“Well, checking to see if you bled on the sheets, for one thing,” Ned replied. When his words sank in, Nancy jumped up in panic, then gasped at the tenderness at her core from the sudden movement.

“It’s okay, Nan, I don’t see anything. I think that most of it was on the condom.” He slid her knees apart with one hand and Nancy swatted him away. “I’m not trying to go at you again, babe, I just thought this would maybe help.” He gestured towards the cloth in his other hand.

Nancy sighed and took the washcloth from him, applying it to the tender flesh between her legs. “It does feel a little better; a little less raw. Thank you,” she told him, reaching up to pat his cheek. “Geez, it won’t hurt like this every time, will it?” she playfully grumbled.

“Nah,” Ned told her, waving his hand dismissively. “Just the first few times.”

Nancy raised her eyebrows but didn’t comment. “So, how was I?” she asked timidly.

“You were spectacular,” he told her, stroking her now‐tousled hair. “That was the best; you were the best.”

“Really?” she ventured, smiling. “You aren’t just saying that to be nice?”

“Really, really,” he replied, smiling back. “It felt so good and the noises you were making were so hot, babe. I loved every minute of it. I just feel bad that I couldn’t make you come.”

“Well, you did give me an orgasm earlier.... I still enjoyed it, though—I loved being that close to you. Plus, there’s always next time...”

“So there’s going to be a next time?” Ned asked, looking more than a little relieved.

Nancy nodded vigorously. “Yeah, there’s definitely going to be a next time. I mean, I need more time for some of the soreness to go away, so it might not be tonight, but maybe tomorrow morning? Aunt Eloise and Seth aren’t supposed to be back until sometime mid‐afternoon, so we should have time to do that practicing you talked about earlier tonight. After all, there are some things I’m still curious about.”

He leaned over and gave her a brief kiss. “Yeah, like what?”

“Well, like different positions and stuff. I mean, there are other ways to do it besides with you on top, so maybe we can try one of those sometime.” Nancy had to laugh at the shocked expression on his face.

“Oh, really? So, if I said that I wanted to try... oh, I don’t know, having you on top, you’d be cool with that?” Nancy nodded again. “And if I wanted to, you know, do it from behind?”

“Yep. I mean, I’m naturally very curious, as you know, and once I get focused on something...” she told him, winking.

“Oh, I know how you get when you’re focused on something...” Ned teased back. “And if you want to focus on sex, us having lots of sex, then trust me, babe, I won’t be the one to stop you.”

“Ned, thanks again for making this so special and so romantic.” Nancy stroked the back of his hand. “Years from now, when everyone is sharing stories about their first time, I’ll have the best story of all. How it was with someone I loved, how amazing it felt...”

“Trust me when I tell you it was my pleasure, babe. And, we’ll still be together years from now, so I won’t just be a distant memory, like, ‘That guy I gave it up to a long time ago...what was his name?’” He snapped his fingers as if trying to remember something.

She giggled, giving him another kiss. “We’ll be together forever. And I can’t even imagine how sweet you’ll be then.”

“Then you’d better let me stick around so you can find out, babe.”

4.

Nancy was having a great dream. In it, Ned was kissing, licking, and sucking her nipples in slow, gentle rhythms. Smiling, she awoke to find out that it wasn’t a dream.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Ned paused from his kisses and grinned up at her. “I thought I’d give you a nice way to wake up.”

“Anytime I can wake up with you like this is nice, handsome—much better than an alarm clock.” She reached down and ruffled his hair.

“How are you feeling? Still sore?” he asked solicitously.

Nancy stretched and tested her muscles. “A little, but it’s not too bad.” She gently pushed him away and struggled to sit up, wincing slightly. “A little more than a little, but again, not too bad.”

“Again, I’m sorry, babe.” Ned lay on his side, facing her, and gently ran his hand over her knee.

“I told you, it’s okay.” She smiled and put one of her hands over his.

“Do you regret what we did last night?” he asked softly. “That you’re not a virgin anymore?”

“Ned, no! Are you kidding? It was a million times better than I thought it would be, and I’m not at all sorry that we did it. I just can’t believe I waited so long to give it up to you in the first place.” Nancy leaned down to kiss his mouth. “In fact...”

“Yes?” he asked, raising one dark eyebrow.

“I was kind of wondering when we could try it again.” Nancy gave him a mischievous grin. “After all, I think we still have plenty of time before Aunt Eloise and Seth get back, and I think you said that it would stop hurting after a few times...”

Ned laughed, then quickly turned his head to check the clock on the bedside table. “It’s only seven‐thirty, babe, so we have tons of time. Last night, I think you said that you wanted to try different positions. Is that still true?”

Nancy thought for a moment. “I do, but not yet. I think I’d rather just have you on top again, if that’s okay? I don’t think I’m ready to try it myself.”

“Babe, any way we can have sex, I’m on board with it.” He checked the nightstand for condoms and the lubricant before climbing on top of her again to resume playing with her breasts. “I wasn’t kidding when I said that last night was the best sex of my life, Nan.”

She blushed lightly. “You don’t have to say that.”

“Yes, I do, because it’s the truth. It was the best because I love you, so, so much.” He gently bit down on one of her erect nipples and she let out a sigh of pleasure.

“Well, I love you, too, which is why we’re doing this.” Ned slid down her body and circled her navel with his tongue. “You’ll do that again, too?” she asked tentatively.

“Yes, ma’am. I told you, I enjoyed it, Nan.” With that, he traced her clit with the tip of his finger and moved down to replace it with his mouth.

“Mmmmmm,” she moaned. “That is so good. You are so good.”

“Just following your orders,” he murmured between flicks of his tongue. “Mmmm, you taste good.” After continuing to stroke her with his tongue for a few minutes, Ned suddenly sucked on her clit, and Nancy let out a shriek of pure pleasure.

“Oh, my God. Oh, Ned! That’s it! Do that again, please!"

He sucked on her again and she screamed again, feeling her climax rush through her.

This time, Ned didn’t stop for lube. He reached over, grabbed a condom, tore open the foil packet and hurriedly sheathed his erect cock before plunging halfway into her. “Just like I thought—you are wet as hell, baby,” he groaned. “Too much?”

“What?” she murmured, trying to make sense of the sensations overtaking her.

“Is there too much of me in you?” he clarified, panting.

“Umm, no,” she whispered. “In fact, if you want to go in more...”

That was all of the urging Ned needed. He slid in almost all the way and stopped when Nancy made a sound. “Fuck, I’m hurting you again, aren’t I?”

Nancy thought for a second. “No, it’s not bad. It bothered me when you first did it, but now it’s okay. Just had to get used to it. You can start thrusting, if you want to,” she told him shyly.

Ned slid out of her and then back in, feeling better when she smiled her encouragement during one of his particularly forceful thrusts. “Mmm, that feels nice,” she purred.

“It sure as hell does, Nan,” he replied through gritted teeth. He reached down and started to stroke her clit as he continued to slide in and out of her.

“I love when you do that,” she sighed.

“Well, this time, I’m not stopping until you come, Nan, so you need to keep telling me what you like here, okay?”

“A little deeper and a little harder, okay?” she asked tentatively. “Are you sure that you like me telling you what to do?”

“Babe, when I’m driving, no. But you giving me orders while we’re naked and fucking is one of the hottest things that I’ve ever experienced, so no worries, okay?” Ned chuckled in spite of himself.

Nancy flushed at his words. “Fucking?” she repeated, giggling slightly.

This time, Ned was the one to blush. “Sorry, babe. Making love. Having sex.”

“No, no, I didn’t object to the word. In fact, it was kind of hot to hear you say it, especially while we’re, you know, fucking.”

Ned’s mouth dropped open slightly. “So, my sweet girl likes dirty talk,” he teased, continuing to touch her while sliding in and out of her.

“I think I kinda do!” Her laugh turned into a moan as he went even deeper. “Keep talking and we’ll see!”

“Okay, then, I’ll tell you that fucking you feels so incredibly amazing, and you look so damn hot when I do it. I can’t wait for you to be on top so I can see all of you while I’m inside of you.” He increased his speed and depth, and Nancy gasped.

“Oh, God, just like that. Deep and fast, just like that. And don’t forget to use your fingers. Please,” she urged him on.

“Babe, please tell me you’re close, because I am dying here,” he groaned. “You feel so tight and good around my cock, and...oh, God,” he grunted.

“Just a little more, Ned,” she answered, panting. “I’m almost there. Keep touching me.”

“Like this?”he asked, running his finger roughly against her clit as he wetly stroked in and out of her.

“Oh, God, yeah.” She could hear the headboard start to move against the wall and didn’t care if it woke the entire building. “Just.Like.That.”

He continued to touch her as he fucked her; when he leaned down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, she started to scream. “Oh, oh, oh! That’s it! Oh, my God, I’m coming! Ned, don’t you dare stop, because I’m coming!”

“That’s it, babe, tell me how good it is,” he growled.

“So, so, so good! Come now, baby. You can come,” she panted out. With that, Ned gave in to his own release with a deep cry and collapsed against her a moment later.

“Oh.My.God.” Nancy could barely raise herself up on her elbows a few minutes later. “That was...”

“Incredible,” Ned finished her sentence. “God, for someone who was worried about being bad at sex, you are one fucking fast learner, babe. I thought last night was good, but shit...”

“I came twice in a row there, Ned. Twice!”

“Still in pain?” he asked.

“Yeah, some, but it felt so good that I didn’t want to stop.” She smiled up at him.

“I think I need a shower,” Ned groaned. “I’m all sweaty.” He raised himself to a sitting position on the side of the bed next to her. “Join me?”

Nancy hesitated for a split second before replying. “Um, sure. Okay.”

“Sure you’re comfortable with it?” he asked, toying with a reddish‐blonde lock of her hair .

“I am,” she told him, this time not pausing. “I mean, we’ve already done it twice, and we’ve seen each other naked, so why not? Plus, I think it’ll be a lot more fun than if I shower by myself.”

Ned flashed her a grin. “Oh, it’ll definitely be more fun this way. Plus, we’ll be saving water, so it’s like we’re doing our part to save the planet, Nan.”

“How environmentally conscientious of us.” She pushed back the sheet she had thrown over herself and sat up, giggling when he stood up.

“What?” he asked, turning his head over his shoulder to look at her.

Nancy slid over to the side of the bed and put her hand on his naked ass. “Rose petal,” she told him, still giggling as she plucked it off of him.

Ned laughed. “That’s what I get for trying to make it romantic.”

“We’ll have to make sure to clean all of this stuff up before my aunt gets home,” Nancy reminded him.

“No problem. Just as long as we have time to go one more round after our shower, babe.” He sat back down on the edge of the bed and grabbed her arms and legs so that she was wrapped around his back, then stood up, carrying her to the bathroom.

5.

Eloise had already found a few convenient excuses that week to give Nancy and Ned some alone time in the apartment for a few hours here and there, and they had spent the time going through almost all of the condoms. On Thursday morning, Eloise pulled Nancy aside before going to meet her friend for a late breakfast and some shopping.

“I’ll be gone for at least three hours, and I’ll text you before I come back,” she told her niece, winking. “Now, do you need more condoms, Nan?”

Nancy blushed then shook her head. “I bought some more a few days ago. Aunt Eloise, thank you so much for everything. Really.”

“Well, I still think you’re very young, but at least you waited until you were over eighteen and you’re being responsible. Uh, you are using protection every time, right? And, Ned’s putting on the condoms before anything starts, right?” Eloise gave her a warning look.

“Yes, absolutely. I swear.” Nancy raised her hand as if giving an oath. “We are being super careful.”

“And it’s not just all about his pleasure, right? Because yours is just as important...”

Nancy didn’t think it was possible for her to blush more deeply but somehow, she did. “Trust me, Aunt Eloise, it’s not a problem. He really cares about whether I have a... good time,” she finished lamely.

Eloise smirked. “Good. Now, let me get out of here so I’m not late meeting Jane.”

The minute the door closed behind Eloise, Ned grabbed Nancy's waist and steered her towards the guest room.

“Geez, Nickerson, couldn’t I at least finish the last bite of my cereal?” she asked, grumbling playfully.

“Nope. We need to use this time wisely before your aunt gets back, babe. After all, once we go back home, we won’t be able to do this very often.” He opened the bedroom door and tugged at the hem of her black t‐shirt, pulling it up and over her head.

Nancy paused before unbuttoning her jeans. “What are we going to do?” she groaned. “I mean, there’s no way in hell we’ll be able to have ‘sleepovers’ with us both living at our parents’ houses. And it’s not like I can sneak you in—if we get caught like we almost did here, my dad would forbid us from seeing each other—after he beat the crap out of you, of course.” She stepped out of her pants and crawled into bed, clad only in her underwear.

Ned flinched at the thought. “My parents are planning a long weekend trip to Dallas next month for one of my dad’s real estate conferences. Maybe you can tell your dad that you’re staying with Bess or George and they can cover for us, at least for a night?” He slipped off his t‐shirt and stripped down to his boxers before joining her in bed. “I mean, I’m sure you’ll tell them we had sex when we return home... _And_ , you already did.” He appeared amused by the guilty look on her face.

Nancy flushed. “Well, it was a big, huge deal, Nickerson! A major event in my life! That’s what best friends are for. What, like _you_ aren’t going to tell Mike that you finally got some from me?”

He started to protest, but the words died on his lips when Nancy kept her gaze on him. “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled. “But at least I’m waiting until we go home! Anyway, I’m sure that Bess and George will agree to be our cover, don’t you?”

She nodded her agreement. “Yeah, they’ll be fine with it. And, I guess we could go parking at Flannagan’s Farm, but I heard that the police have stepped up their patrols lately, so that might be too risky.”

“Shit,” Ned sighed. “I never thought I’d look forward to returning to Emerson so much, and the summer just started! Although, maybe you’ll get a new case or two and I can join you out of town. Our parents haven’t had a problem with it before, so they probably won’t be suspicious.”

“Good point. Now I really, really can’t wait until my next mystery. God, I hope someone has some stolen jewelry or an unexplained ghost soon!” They both laughed.

“Can you imagine? Us together working on a case, then going back to our own hotel room afterwards, just the two of us?” Ned leaned over and kissed her earlobe before unfastening the clasp of her bra.

“Ummm,” she murmured. “Although, you’d probably have me so distracted that I wouldn’t want to go search for clues or hunt down suspects. I’d just want to stay in the room with you all day.”

“Nothing wrong with that, babe,” he replied, stroking her breasts with the back of his fingers.

“Ned?” she asked softly.

“Yes, Nan?”

“Is it okay if I try something?” Her expression was shy but eager.

“Of course. When we’re like this, anything you want.”

“Good. Now, lay back,” she giggled, pushing on his shoulders to put him onto his back. Ned obeyed willingly while Nancy opened the drawer of the nightstand. “Damn, I just realized that I left the new boxes of condoms in my purse, which is in the living room. Be right back. Stay there.”

Ned groaned when she climbed out of bed. “Babe, there are more in the drawer. Keep looking.”

“Not the ones I want,” she replied, giving him a flirtatious grin before padding out of the room in her bare feet. She returned a minute later, condom boxes in hand. She looked at each one carefully before selecting a foil packet from one. Satisfied with what she had found, she crawled back into bed and climbed on top of Ned, her nose brushing his and her breasts dangling over his naked chest.

Ned gently kissed her and smiled. “I’m liking this so far, Nan.”

“Good,” she smiled back. She kissed him again before sliding down to brush her lips against his jaw, his neck, and his Adam’s apple. Nancy continued the path down his chest, stopping just above the elastic waistband of his boxers. She looked up at him before sliding her hands between his hips and the fabric to push down the shorts. Ned eagerly kicked them off and left them at the bottom of the bed.

Nancy used her tongue to trace a path over each of his hip bones before moving to the trail of coarse dark hair that started under his navel, enjoying how he quivered under her mouth. She slowly ran her hand down the path until she got to the thicket of hair at his pubic bone, planting feather‐soft kisses in the area. Ned groaned softly when she stopped.

“Babe,” he sighed. “You are killing me.”

“Hush,” Nancy commanded him, a glint in her eye. She reached for the foil packet she had dropped onto the bed and ripped it open. “Can I?” she asked, waving the packet.

Ned grinned. “Far be it from me to stop you. Do you know how?”

Nancy nodded. “I’ve had lots of up‐close‐and‐personal experiences over the last few days, thanks to you and my aunt.” She laughed when Ned blinked in surprise. “She gave me the old banana demo, just like in high school sex‐ed, but more detailed. And, I’ve been watching you; I’m sure you’ll show me if I’m doing something wrong.” Fishing out the condom, she expertly slid it onto his erect cock.

“Wow, good job,” he told her, clearly impressed. “But it seems to be purple.”

She giggled. “Very observant, Nickerson. I trained you well—your powers of perception are outstanding.”

“And why is my dick purple, Nan?”

“Well, grape‐flavored things tend to be purple.”

“Flavored?” he asked, barely able to control the excitement in his expression. “Does that mean...?”

“I want to try it. I mean, you’ve been going down on me—you’ve been going down on me _a lot_ —and I want to return the favor. But you have to tell me what to do, okay? I have no idea what the hell I’m doing, and I want you to enjoy it.”

“Oh, I will be more than happy to help you with this, babe.”

Nancy began kissing down his chest again, using her hand to tease his cock. She took a deep breath and stared down at it before hesitatingly giving one lick from the middle to the tip. “So, do I do this like it’s a lollipop, or what?”

“Well, what you just did was great, Nan,” he managed. “But you may want to start at the base. The lollipop thing is good; lick and suck. But whatever you do...”

“Yes?” she murmured, sucking the very tip of his erection into her mouth.

“Damn, that’s good,” he panted. “What was I saying?”

Nancy looked up, her hair grazing his cock. “You said, ‘But whatever you do’ and didn’t finish,” she parroted back. When she sucked more of him into her mouth, Ned let out a surprised yelp. “Oh my God, what? Did I hurt you? Did I not do it right?”

Wincing, Ned gripped her shoulder as he struggled to sit upright. “That’s what I was trying to tell you, babe. Whatever you do, don’t use your teeth!” he gasped.

Her eyes widened. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

“Fine, fine,” he replied, waving his free hand and trying not to let his discomfort show. “Just startled me.”

“Maybe I’d better not do this,” she said, starting to climb off him.

Ned gripped her again, this time to stop her from moving. “No, I’m fine, Nan. It’s my fault for not warning you. Please continue?” he pleaded. She kept her gaze on his, still doubtful. “Please? It felt really good when you started...”

“Okay, but you have to guide me. So, the sucking was good, just no teeth?”

Relaxed enough to lie down again, Ned nodded. “Yeah, that was great. Try it like this.” He picked up her hand and sucked her index finger into his mouth and released it, then repeated the motion. The third time, he ran his tongue up and down her finger before sliding it out of her mouth. “See? Feels amazing, right?”

Nancy tried to concentrate on what he was saying, but it was difficult; the movement of his mouth and tongue made her warm all over. “Okay,” she said, slightly embarrassed when her voice came out a croak. “Let me try again.” She moved her head down and tentatively put him back into her mouth, sucking gently. The loud groan of pleasure that he emitted gave her the confidence to keep going. Encouraged, she slid down to take in more of him while running her fingers around the base of his cock.

“That is... You are... incredible, Nancy,” he panted. “Suck a little harder and take a little more, honey. You’re doing so great.” Ned gripped the crown of her head, threading his fingers through the strawberry blonde strands.

Following his orders, Nancy took him even deeper, making a face as she felt her gag reflex start to rise. Shaking her head, she pulled all the way back.

“No? That’s okay,” he reassured her upon seeing her expression, trying to hide his disappointment. “Just do what you’re comfortable with.”

She began licking him from base to tip as he had suggested and felt relieved when he began moaning. “This is amazing; you’re amazing. God, baby, don’t stop.”

“Would you like it if I touch these, too?” she asked, gently running her fingertips over his balls. “I know you like it when I give you a hand job...”

“Yes, please, please,” Ned groaned. “Just don’t take your mouth off of me yet, baby.”

She gave his balls a delicate swipe with her tongue and was gratified when she saw the look of pure pleasure on his face. Lightly running the pad of her thumb over them, she resumed sucking him with more force than before, careful not to go too deeply into her throat. Suddenly, she felt his balls tighten and his hand grip her hair tighter. Then Ned gave a deep cry, signaling his release, before collapsing back against the pillows.

Nancy shifted to sit next to him. “Did you like it?” she asked, genuinely curious. “I know that I pushed you away for a minute there, but I really didn’t want to throw up on you, Nickerson.”

Ned chuckled lazily, his breathing still ragged. “You cannot seriously be asking that, Nan. But the answer is yes; I’m so damn relaxed right now ‘cause I just got a great blowjob from my girl.” He reached out and affectionately rubbed his palm on her naked thigh.

She giggled. “Okay, good. I thought so. I have to say, though, I’m glad you finally finished when you did. My jaw was about to start cramping, Nickerson!” She stripped off the condom and placed it on a tissue on the nightstand.

“Now you know how I feel!” he exclaimed, propping himself up on his elbows. “When I’m going down on you and it takes you forever to come, sometimes my tongue feels like it’s gonna fall off!”

Still laughing, Nancy crawled over and planted her hands on either side of his chest. “It was worth it, though, after how sweet and patient you’ve been and how much you try to make to make the sex so good for me, I just wanted to reciprocate.” She leaned in and kissed him, slowly, sweetly.

“Mmm, grape,” he teased, lightly swiping his tongue against hers.

“Yeah, I’m not sure who determines the flavors for these things, but that one was kinda gross,” she decided. “Maybe next time I’ll go for cherry.”

Ned pulled her down so that she was lying on top of him and began stroking her hair. “I love you for being willing to try it,” he told her, kissing the crown of her head. “I definitely appreciated it.”

Smiling, Nancy snuggled in even more. “I’m glad. I really am going to miss us not being able to do this when we want to,” she confessed, sighing. “Not just the sex, although it’s a lot of fun,” she clarified, “but the way we can be close like this. It’s like it’s just us and no one else exists. I was scared of this, you know.”

“The sex? Oh, yes, I know,” he replied, and Nancy could hear the hint of laughter in his voice.

“Not just that!” She kicked him lightly, resting her toes on his shin. Not raising her head, she went on. “I was scared of the intimacy of it. I knew that if I let myself take this step with you, I’d have to acknowledge how much you mean to me, how important you are to me. There would be no more ducking the topic or avoiding discussions about us and our relationship—I wouldn’t be able to treat it, or you, casually anymore. I knew that it would be more than just sex with us.” Nancy was glad that she could say these things without looking at him; it was easier, somehow.

“So what made you decide to give in?”

Nancy tried to detect a note of hurt or bitterness in his tone, but all she could hear was genuine curiosity. “Because I knew that I was already so hopelessly in love with you that I couldn’t ignore it anymore. If I kept trying to pretend that you aren’t the love of my life, kept trying to ignore that we could really have a shot at making this last forever, I knew I’d just be kidding myself. Suddenly, I wasn’t scared anymore about being intimate with you, about making this choice. The only thing I was really frightened about was pushing you away one time too many and having you walk out of my life for good, never really knowing how deeply I felt about you.”

Ned gently gripped her arms and pulled her up so they were face to face. “The love of your life?” His lips quirked up in a grin.

She nodded wordlessly.

“Babe, you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. And I don’t want a commitment tomorrow, or next week, or next year; after all, I have to finish school and you have to start. I’m just happy knowing that you feel the same way about me that I do about you, and that you want to have a future with me. It’s a relief, honestly, to not have to wonder or doubt.” He drew her in for another kiss, then another.

“And you know how much I hate to talk about stuff like this... so, can we just have sex?” Nancy blurted out.

Snickering, Ned ran his hands down her back, stopping at her ass. “In a normal relationship, isn’t the girl supposed to want to talk about feelings and the guy just wants to get laid?”

“Considering that we met at the scene of a crime, people seem to get murdered whenever we go on vacation, and a fair number of our dates consist of searching for clues, I’d say that normal isn’t the best way to describe us, Ned,” she pointed out.

“Fair enough,” he conceded, shrugging. “If you want to have sex, fine.” Ned gave a mock sigh. “I’ll do it, but just ‘cause you want to.”

Nancy rubbed her nose against his. “You’re so good to me,” she teased. “Remember, you got to come before; I’m still waiting.”

“Well, we can’t have that.” He removed one hand from her ass and used it to tickle her ribcage, ignoring her attempts to swat away his hands. “Hey, since this seems to be the day for you to try new stuff, wanna be on top this time?”

She looked at him for a moment, considering. “Yeah, why not? I like the idea of being in control.”

He snickered. “At what point in our relationship have you not been in control, Nan?” he teased. “You have had me under your power since the day we met, and you know it. What’s more, even though you’d never dare admit it, I think you secretly love it.” Ned gave her a sly grin.

Nancy flushed lightly, knowing his assessment was completely accurate. "Well, I think the base of power has shifted, Nickerson. Ever since we started fooling around after the Shake and Bake dance, you’re the one who has the control now. You’ve been the one teaching me how to have sex, and every time we’re together, I want more. It’s like I can’t get enough,” she sighed.

“Mmm, I love hearing you say that.” Grinning, Ned slid his hand from her ribs to one of her breasts, gently running his thumb over the tip. His grin got wider when he watched it harden under his touch. “And I love watching you get turned on when I touch you.” He continued rubbing his thumb back and forth.

“Well, it feels really good!” she giggled. “But that’s also why I was nervous about doing it with you; I knew it would be like this.”

“Did you?” Ned took his other hand and slipped two fingers between her thighs, brushing against her clit.

Nancy let out a moan without even realizing it. “Uh-huh,” she managed. As Ned used both of his hands on her, she felt his cock stirring beneath her.

“So, would you say you’re addicted to me?” he asked, sliding his fingers in and out of her. Gasping, she nodded, unable to speak. “I’m glad to hear you say that, because I feel the same way about you, Nan.”

After a few minutes, she couldn’t take it any longer. Using her hands, Nancy pushed herself up and crawled to the edge of the mattress, hurriedly opening the drawer of the nightstand and fishing out a condom. She ripped open the foil and slid it onto his now fully‐erect cock before standing on her knees and straddling his hips.

Nancy began to move her hands up and down on him as Ned resumed playing with her nipples, stroking and rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers.

“Babe, I want you,” he told her in a low voice.

“Mmmm, I want you, too,” she replied. She opened her legs wider and began guiding the tip of his erection inside her.

“That’s it, Nan,” he encouraged her huskily. “Take more, babe.”

Nancy needed no further urging. She slid down so that he was halfway inside of her and paused before taking all of him inside her. She stopped again, emitting a low, deep groan.

“Does that feel good, baby?”

She moaned and nodded. “The... The angle... is amazing.”

“Move, Nan; that’ll feel even more amazing.”

Nancy pushed herself up and slid back down, arching her back at the incredible pleasure she felt. She thrust down again, then up, starting to move faster. Ned angled his hips upward, meeting her thrusts so that he was slamming into her. He gripped her hips and groaned loudly as she began riding him even faster.

“Oh, oh, God!” she shrieked, throwing her head back. “Oh, honey, this feels so, so good!”

“Yeah, that’s it,” he growled. “Seeing your whole body like this, watching you take me...So fucking hot, Nancy.”

Nancy screamed louder as she felt her climax start to build. She felt herself start to perspire from the exertion, but didn’t care; she continued to move as the spasms broke, sobbing out his name almost incoherently. When he felt her muscles throbbing around him, Ned gave in to his own release with a loud, guttural cry.

Panting, her knees weak, Nancy slid backwards so that she could rest on her haunches. “I... I... Just... God.” She was so overcome that she couldn’t even get out a full sentence.

“That was... Damn...” Ned replied. “Just... Damn. Come here,” he beckoned her with one of his hands.

“Can’t move yet,” she gasped.

He pushed himself up at the waist and reached out a hand to grip one of hers, pulling her forward. They both fell onto their sides, facing each other. Nancy hooked one leg over his hip as Ned brushed a few damp strands of strawberry blonde hair away from her face.

“Yeah, next Saturday night when we’re back home? You need to get a later curfew because we’re going to dinner and a movie and then to a hotel somewhere for a few hours. Because I sure as hell can’t wait another month for my parents to go out of town so we can do this again,” he told her.

“So, we’ll still go on dates? It won’t just be all bed, all the time?” she asked, half‐kidding.

Ned tilted his head back in surprise. “Nan, of course. Did you think I wouldn’t take you out anymore?”

“Kinda?” Nancy admitted. “I mean, since Saturday night, we’ve spent most of our alone time doing this rather than going out. Not that I haven’t enjoyed it, but still...”

Sighing, Ned drew her close, planting a kiss on the top of her head before pulling away. He looked directly into her eyes before speaking. “Drew, you can’t be serious. You are my girlfriend and my best friend. So, yes, we’ll still go to dances and frat parties and football games and barbecues and movies and pool parties and dinner. We’ll still watch TV together and talk on the phone and email and text each other all the time. And, and, we’ll still work on your cases together. Haven’t we continued to do all of that since we started fooling around?” Nancy nodded, and he continued. “Don’t you know by now that I love you and I love spending time with you? This,” he gestured to the bed and their naked bodies, “doesn’t change that.”

Nancy was surprised to find tears welling in her eyes. “Thank you, Ned,” she whispered, feeling relieved.

“I’m not gonna lie, though; I am gonna want to spend a lot of time in bed,” he joked, using his thumb to wipe away the moisture under her eyes.

She giggled. “Me, too. I just didn’t want it to be all about sex, you know? I’ve seen other peoples’ relationships change once they started sleeping together, and not always for the better. I didn’t want that to happen to us. “

“It won’t,” he told her softly. “It’ll just make us even stronger, Nan. We’ll do the stuff I talked about and then we’ll be able to have sex afterwards. It’s the best of both worlds.” His mouth cocked up in a half‐grin.

“You’re right,” Nancy smiled, pressing her lips to hers. “And now that I have overanalyzed this to death...” She propped herself up on one forearm and looked past him to check the time on the bedside alarm clock. “Let’s make good use of the time we have left, because we probably won’t get more opportunities like this before we leave tomorrow.”

“Well, then, I think it’s time we stop talking, babe.” Ned wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled her on top of him, then rolled over again so that she was on her back looking up at him. The look of complete and utter love on his face as he gazed at her made her momentarily breathless.

“How the hell did I get so lucky to find you?” she marveled, half to herself.

“Right back at you, Drew,” he smiled tenderly. “And you can’t get rid of me; it’s too late for that now.”

“Don’t worry—I would never want to, Nickerson.”


	3. sweetheart

1.

“That movie was...”

“Terrible,” Nancy laughed, finishing Ned’s sentence. It was a brutally hot and humid July night, one where the air was so thick and heavy that it felt like a blanket around them. They had escaped to the coolness of a movie theater, but Nancy was now dreading the long walk through the parking lot to Ned’s car, where they’d have to wait for his air conditioning to kick in.

“Sorry—everyone said it was going to be so good. But those aliens looked fake as hell. I could’ve done a better job creating them in my basement with a computer program and some action figures, no lie,” Ned chuckled.

“You definitely could’ve,” she confirmed, grinning.

“So, what did you want to do now?” he asked, taking her hand and leading her through the lobby to the exit. “It’s still pretty early.”

Nancy shrugged. “Don’t know. I’m sure you’re hungry, even though we ate before the movie and you had that big bucket of popcorn during.”

“Hey!” Ned protested. “I’ll have you know that I’m full. Although, I could probably go for some ice cream...”

“Of course you could,” she teased back, drawing his arm around her shoulders and craning her head up to give him a quick kiss.

“And after ice cream?” he replied, kissing her back. “I would sure like it if we could go somewhere to be alone...” He raised his eyebrows meaningfully, and Nancy blushed.

“And where would that be?” she asked. “Because I don’t know about what’s going on at your house tonight, but my dad and Hannah are both home.”

Ned sighed. “Yeah, my parents are, too. But, babe, it’s been way too long since we’ve had...”

Nancy hurriedly pressed her fingers against his lips to get him to stop talking, nervous that someone in the crowded lobby would hear. “Shh, we’re in public!” she reminded him, opening the door to leave the theater. She and Ned both groaned as the wet, still air hit them, a direct contrast to the cooled air inside the theater.

“Now, I know that you would like us to have alone time, and I want that, too, considering that it’s been two weeks since the last time, but I can’t see how!” she told him as they hurried through the parking lot to his car. “We just said that our parents are home, and I am not doing it with you in the backseat of a hot car while we frantically check outside the window every two minutes to make sure we don’t get caught by the cops.”

Ned unlocked the car and held the passenger side door open for her, then walked around and slid into the driver’s seat, fitting the key into the ignition and starting the car. “I hear you, but it’s been two weeks, two days and seven hours since we’ve had sex, Nan! I mean, this is the only time I’ve ever wished you were called away on a case so I could go away with you!”

Nancy chuckled. “You poor thing,” she soothed, reaching out and putting her hand over on the gearshift. “But it doesn’t look like we’ll have the opportunity tonight. Maybe we can plan something for the weekend...”

"I can’t wait that long. I need you. Tonight,” he told her in a low voice.

She sighed, feeling that familiar spark of desire ignite at his words and the expression on his face. “So, what are we going to do?”

“River Heights Hotel?” Ned suggested, flipping on the air conditioning.

“Um, and have the people at the front desk recognize me from the cases I’ve worked there? And have it somehow get back to my father that you and I were checking in together? Or, someone sees us walking in the hallway together and says something to him?”

Ned winced. “Good point. What about one of those motels out on Route 78?”

“Those places that rent by the hour? Ned, are you serious?” she asked, outraged.

“Well, we don’t have a lot of other options!” he replied defensively, looking embarrassed. “Nan, I really, really want you and the thought of waiting a few more days... Please, baby,” he pleaded, leaning over and running his hand over her bare thigh.

Nancy could feel her resistance melting at the sound of his words and the feel of his hand on her skin; the thought of being able to make love with him that night was too tempting to turn down.

She debated whether she’d have time to run home and put on some sexier underwear first. Normally, dressing for her dates with Ned now included an extra layer of complexity—she had to carefully choose what she would put on underneath her clothes, on the passing chance that he’d get to see it. However, since she hadn’t thought that they’d have the opportunity to sneak away that night and it was so incredibly hot out, she had selected a plain white cotton bra and bikini underpants to wear under her navy‐and‐white striped tank top and navy skirt. _At least you shaved your legs_ , she reminded herself.

Ned must have seen a look of doubt pass over her face as she deliberated. “Nan, look, if you really don’t want to, we can just forget it. We can get some ice cream or something, then go back to my house to watch TV and make out. Really,” he told her hastily. “I’ll just take care of it myself, like I usually do.” He pulled out of the parking lot and began heading towards his house.

“No, Ned, we can go.” He made a sound of victory and turned the car around so they were going towards the highway. “But I’m not wearing anything fancy under this—I didn’t think we’d be...” She plucked at her top.

He chuckled, and Nancy could hear the relief in it. “It’s okay, Nan, whatever you’re wearing will be fine. I don’t care about that; I’ll have you out of it within 5 minutes, anyway.”

“Five minutes? That long?” she teased, reaching for his hand again.

“Yeah, make it three,” he laughed. “Tops.”

‐‐

Twenty-five minutes later, Ned pulled up in front of the least dubious‐looking motel on the stretch of highway that seemed to be littered with them.

As he was about to open the car door, Nancy stopped him with a touch. “I can pay for the room,” she offered.

Ned gave her a dismissive wave. “Give me a break, Nan. I’m sure that it’s pretty cheap... and I think I just helped you make your argument against this place.”

Nancy laughed. “I’m positive that it’s pretty cheap, but still...”

“I have it, babe. Now, I’ll go check in—using my fake ID, of course. Be right back.”

“Good luck, Manuel Torres.”

Chuckling, he gave her a quick kiss and got out of the car.

Ned returned within five minutes. “Yeah, they had rooms available; imagine that,” he said dryly. He dangled the room key between them and gave her another quick kiss before they got out of the car and headed for room 108.

When Ned fitted the key into the lock and opened the door, Nancy winced at the stale smell of the room. It didn’t have an offensive odor, really, just the less‐than‐fresh smell of a small space that had been closed up for a long time.

Nancy tried to keep her thoughts hidden as she surveyed the dingy room, hoping that they didn’t show on her face. The comforter was faded, the curtains were coming unraveled in a few spots, and Nancy didn’t even want to think about what had made the stains on the rug.

She knew the place’s reputation, but didn’t imagine that it would be quite this sleazy. Only her desperation for Ned and the pleading look on his face kept her from turning and walking out the door. After she had covered her hand with a tissue to avoid touching the bare doorknob, of course.

She must not have been very good at concealing her feelings, because Ned wore a dismayed expression as he watched her take in their surroundings. “Babe, this was a stupid idea. Let’s just go.”

“No, no, it’ll be all right,” she told him, forcing a note of bravery into her tone.

“Nan, you deserve better than this kind of place,” he told her. “Not some cheap‐ass, sleazy motel where guys go to cheat on their wives or have sex with hookers. I’m sorry.”

“Ned, it’s okay; like you said, we don’t have another option, and we both really want to make love tonight.”

Ned rewarded her words with a grin. “So, it’s not just me?”

She shook her head. “It’s not. Now, let’s stop wasting our precious time. We have," she glanced over at the old, fake‐wood clock radio on the badly-scratched laminate nightstand, “two hours before we need to leave so I can get home without worrying my dad. Anyway, it’s not so bad here; at least the air conditioning works, right?”

Ned walked over to her and gave her a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. That’s why we’re here, right? Now, I think you promised that you’d get me out of my clothes within three minutes?”

He smiled broadly. “Let’s see if I can do even better than that.” He reached for the hem of her tank top and quickly pulled it over her head, then plucked at the button of her skirt, sliding down the zipper before pushing it down her legs.

“Thirty seconds so far,” she teased.

“Why’d you tell me that you weren’t wearing sexy underwear, Nan? This is really hot,” he told her, brushing the tips of his fingers against the strap of her bra. “It shows off your awesome tan and your great body...”

“You find anything hot,” she managed to get out as he began running his fingers over the cups of her bra and using his other hand to roam around the waistband of her panties.

“When you’re wearing it,” he returned, kissing her neck.

“Careful! No hickeys! My dad will kill you,” Nancy reminded him.

“Thanks for the reminder,” Ned told her, making the movement of his lips softer against her skin. He slid his hands around her back and unfastened her bra, tossing it to the floor on top of her already-discarded skirt and shirt.

He pulled back the comforter, and Nancy wasn’t successful at hiding her gasp of dismay. The sheets were stained, dingy, and threadbare, and Nancy was scared to put her feet on them—let alone any other, more sensitive body parts.

“Ned, I know I said I was okay with this, but there is no way that I am getting between those sheets—I do not want to contract some scary disease or get some kind of insect infestation in certain areas of my body!”

Ned hastily slid the comforter back into place. “Babe, I’m sure it’s okay,” he tried to reassure her. “Besides, when we get started, you’ll be so distracted that you won’t even pay attention...”

Nancy shot him a withering glare. “Not even you doing my favorite thing would distract me enough to ignore the fact that the bedding is nasty, Nickerson. My naked body is not coming into contact with those sheets. The end.” She started to fish around on the floor for her discarded clothes, repulsed at the thought of them touching the disgusting carpet.

“Nan, wait! I still have that huge blanket in my trunk, the one that we used for the picnic in the park last week! What if I get that and put it down over the sheets?” he asked, desperation coloring his voice.

Nancy hesitated mid‐crouch. “Is it big enough?”

“It should be. There were six of us on it, remember? Let me go get it and we can see. If it still doesn’t work, then we leave, okay?” Nancy remained silent as she slipped her top and skirt back on. “Okay?”

“Fine,” she sighed. “But if it doesn’t cover everything, then we’re out of here.”

“Okay,” he agreed, quickly throwing his clothes back on and opening the door to the room. The blast of warm, sticky air that blew into the room made them both wince. “Be right back, Nan.”

Ned returned within three minutes, and Nancy was amused at how fast he had moved, despite the sweltering heat. She could tell that he was sweating as he hurriedly threw back the covers again and tried to settle the blanket over the bed. Nancy watched him for a moment and then decided to help as he struggled to smooth down the sides, almost feeling sorry for him in his frantic state.

“See, I told you it would be large enough!” he crowed triumphantly when they had finished. “Now is it okay for us to have sex here?”

Nancy carefully inspected the bed to ensure that none of her body would actually touch the linens. Satisfied, she nodded her approval. “Yep, you’re good.”

The look of relief on his face nearly made her laugh. He walked back over to her and again took off her tank top and skirt. “God, I wish we could take a shower, but...”

“Yeah, not gonna happen,” she told him, pulling his shirt over his head. “Unless you feel like going to the nearest Target to get a shitload of cleaning supplies and then spending an hour hosing down the bathroom—even then, I have a feeling it still wouldn’t be clean enough.”

“I didn’t envision us spending time with Mr. Clean this evening, so no. Although, you would look damn sexy in rubber gloves and nothing else...” Ned laughed when she swatted at his bare midriff.

“Some other time, Nickerson. Now, come on and get the rest of my clothes off so you can make love to me.”

Nancy helped him strip off the rest of his clothing. When they were both mostly nude, he tossed her lightly onto her back on the bed.

Her smile of invitation for him to join her disappeared as a thought suddenly occurred to her. “Do you have condoms?”

“Yeah, I’ve started carrying some in my wallet, just in case.”

“Oh, in case you could get me out of my panties?” she teased as he got up to cross the room and fish through the pocket of his shorts. A triumphant look crossed his face as he withdrew a few foil packets from his wallet.

He gave her a sheepish grin. “Always be prepared. You’ve taught me that, Nan. I bet I could find your lock pick set and a flashlight in your purse right now.”

“Not the same, but I’ll let it go.” He returned to the bed and settled on his side next to her after tossing the condom packets onto the nightstand.

“How much foreplay?”

Nancy rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Nickerson?”

“Well, we only have a short window of opportunity here!” he defended himself.

“Yeah, but we don’t have lube with us, so you’re gonna have to get me wet on your own. Up for it?” she teased.

“Are you challenging me, baby?” He leaned over and stroked her breast until the nipple was erect.

“The faster you get me wet, the sooner we can have sex,” she reminded him.

“Remind me to start carrying lube in my trunk.” He gently pushed her thighs apart with one hand and slipped his fingers inside her. He worked them in slow, gentle strokes against her clit as Nancy sighed her pleasure.

“Do you think about this when we’re apart?” he asked huskily.

She bit her lip, enjoying how his thumb now grazed her clit. “Yes,” she admitted in a low voice.

“So do I,” he told her, giving her a grin before leaning down to kiss her nipple. “Do you touch yourself when you do?”

Her eyes, which had been drifting closed as she focused on the feel of his hands on her, flew open. “What?”

“I asked if you touch yourself when you think about us having sex or fooling around. You know, when you’re all alone in your bed at night and you’re remembering something we did in your aunt’s guest bedroom, or in my room at Omega Chi, or in my bed at my parents’ house... Does it make you finger yourself like I’m doing to you right now?”

His tone was soft and seductive, and Nancy was torn as to whether she should confess. It would be so embarrassing to admit it, even with the newfound intimacy between them.

“I... That’s... That’s private, Nickerson,” she told him, trying her best to sound haughty. It was hard to do, though, as he continued to work his hand against her and brush his mouth against her breasts.

“Private? Like what we do together isn’t intimate and private?” he challenged teasingly. “I’ll tell you that I definitely jerk off at the thought of you naked, or you giving me a blow job, or how sexy and gorgeous you look while we’re having sex... Even when we just kiss and make out after our dates ‘cause we’re not able to sneak off is enough to get me going. Stuff like that makes me hard, and I have to do something to relieve the tension.”

Nancy could feel her own tension building right then from his touch. “You’re a guy; you’re supposed to do that.”

“Oh, like girls aren’t? There’s nothing wrong with it, baby—doesn’t make you bad or dirty, you know.”

“I know,” she told him, not sure if she achieved the matter‐of‐fact tone she was trying for. “It’s just...”

Ned bit her nipple and applied firmer strokes to the tender flesh between her legs. “Tell me. Do you or do you not get yourself off after you come home from a night out when all we’ve been able to do is kiss on your front porch? Or when you’re in the shower and you remember how we fucked in the one in your aunt’s bathroom? Or when...”

His words and his touch were getting to her. “Oh, all right! Yes, okay?”

Ned began to grin. “Yes, what?”

She sighed, partly because she was embarrassed and partly because he was making her feel so damn good. “Yes, I... touch myself like you just said. When I think about us... together like this... When we go out and we can only make out in your parents’ living room for a few minutes until one of them happens to come in to ask if we want more popcorn.” Her sentence ended in a moan as he licked a nipple.

“I go home and take off my clothes and get into bed and touch myself because I feel that need building up in me when we’re together and you aren’t able to satisfy it. I imagine it’s you touching me and kissing me, and I think about what it feels like to have you inside me. I put my fingers inside myself and touch my clit until I come. Happy now?” Nancy could feel her face getting bright red and it had nothing to do with her arousal. She turned her face to the wall so she wouldn’t have to look at him.

Ned’s hands stilled. “Baby... I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I was just teasing.” He sat up and leaned down to cup her chin in his hand and pull her face towards his. “Honey, please don’t be upset.”

Nancy also sat up. “Then why did you ask me?” she mumbled, looking down at the blanket beneath them so she wouldn’t have to meet his gaze. She had stopped feeling self‐conscious about being naked in front of him, but right now she felt exposed and uncomfortable.

“Because the idea of you doing it is incredibly hot to me? I was trying to get you hot, too, and apparently, I did a shitty job of it,” he said ruefully. “I’m sorry.” Ned stroked her bare arm in a comforting gesture.

“No, I’m the one who should apologize. We have so little time tonight, and I’m wasting it on being stupid. You were just trying to get me ready for sex, and I overreacted.”

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you, though. But like I said, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s okay; we’re in love, and we like having sex with each other. It’s natural, Nan. Hell, if it were up to me, we’d do it every day. But since we can’t, I do the next best thing. And it’s kinda cool to think that you do the same, that we’re thinking of each other and touching ourselves in our separate beds at practically the same time. It’s almost like we’re having sex, but a long‐distance version of it.”

The thought of that was pretty sexy, she had to admit to herself. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. “But right now we’re in the same bed, so let’s take advantage of it.”

Ned gave her a smile before returning her kiss. “You were well on your way to getting good and wet before I opened my stupid mouth, so why don’t you lie back and let me help you get the rest of the way there?”

Nancy giggled and followed his suggestion. “How’s this?”

“So gorgeous. No matter how many times I fantasize about you, about this, being with you in the flesh is a thousand times better, Nan.”

She shivered in delight as he gently traced his fingertips over the line of hair just above her pubic bone. “Mmmm.”

“This is so nice,” he sighed. Nancy gave him a look of disbelief. “Being together again like this, I mean; we’ve already established that this place is a dump,” he hastily amended.

She leaned forward and kissed him quickly. “You’re right; as long as we get to be together, it’s not so bad.”

Ned slid his fingers down and began tracing the tips over her clit in slow circles. After two more minutes, she felt herself relax again and opened her legs wider, hoping he would get the hint.

He did. “Ready, baby?”

Nancy reached out to grab one of the foil packets on the nightstand. After quickly tearing into one, she slid the condom onto his erect cock with one expert flick of her wrist.

“God, you’ve gotten good at that,” he mused, staring down to watch her.

Her grin was wicked. “I’ve had a lot of practice.”

She put one hand on his ass to pull him closer while using the other to guide his cock to her opening. Ned slowly began to enter her, both of them sighing loudly as the tip slid past her lips.

“Mmm, yeah,” he muttered, going deeper. “My hand feels nothing like this, baby.”

Giggling, Nancy reached up to push a strand of hair from his forehead. “Neither does mine,” she admitted.

Ned leaned down and pressed his lips to hers as he slid all the way inside her. “Sorry about earlier.”

She kissed him back. “I told you it was okay. Stop worrying, okay?”

He gently began to thrust in and out. “You feel so good,” he groaned.

Nancy slid her hands up and down his still‐sweaty back and gripped her thighs more tightly around him, enjoying the feel of him inside her. After the numerous times they had already had sex, she should have been used to his size; whenever they were apart for more than a day, though, it seemed like she had to grow accustomed to him all over again.

“I love you.”

Ned looked down at her in surprise, his eyes trying to focus on her face. “I love you, too, baby.” He slowly thumbed her clit as he continued to use long, deep strokes inside her.

Dreamily, Nancy traced slow circles at the small of his back with her fingertips. Ever since they had started touching and petting after the dance at Emerson that winter weekend, she found herself craving him, craving this; that yearning had grown even stronger, though, after that first time at her aunt Eloise’s earlier that summer.

Now, just a look or an innocent brush of his fingertips against her neck or her arm could set off a desire that she never thought possible. When she had to leave him after each date, forcing herself to be satisfied with a few good-night kisses on his porch or hers, it set off an ache in her heart. And between her thighs. Being with him like this, joined and intimate and passionate, was a heady freedom.

Even though they hadn’t been able to sneak off together as often as they would have liked so far this summer, it was still better than nothing, and Nancy knew it would be almost unbearable when he had to return back to school in less than a month. Then, they’d be separated for weeks, if not months. The thought of it made her desperate and panicky.

Nancy sighed again when Ned pressed a gentle kiss to one of her tight pink nipples; the sensation of him touching her in every sensitive spot of her body was too delicious.

“Baby, please tell me you’re almost there,” his voice broke into her thoughts.

She smiled, rubbing her thumb over his lower lip. “I am, Nickerson. Just a little more, please.”

Ned pulled his fingers from between her thighs and put both hands on her hips, gently sliding them down the blanket so he could open her legs wider. The result was an increased angle of penetration, and Nancy moaned as he slid hilt‐deep inside her.

“Good, baby?” he grunted, again placing his hand between them.

She nodded frantically, digging her nails into his ass and lower back. “Mmm, amazing.”

His hips not‐so‐gently pressed hers against the mattress as he made his strokes faster. Nancy bit her lip but couldn’t hold back any longer: the friction made her cry out in pleasure.

“Oh, oh, yeah,” she whispered.

“Baby, you feel so wet and tight. I love it.” Ned increased the pressure of his fingers against her clit, and Nancy’s cries became higher and more frantic.

“Oh, Ned, yes! _Yes_!” she hissed. “Oh, that’s it. Oh! Oh!” She shrieked loudly as her climax hit. Ned continued for a few more deep strokes until she felt him pulse within the condom as his own release took over.

He collapsed on top of her and stayed like that for a few minutes while they both tried to regulate their breathing.

“Mmm, God, I missed that,” he told her, still panting as he ran his hand down her sweaty thigh.

“Me too,” she gasped, pushing a lock of damp hair from her cheek.

“You look so hot like that, you know that?” Ned asked, grinning as he flipped over on his side to face her.

“Probably because I’m perspiring like crazy, Nickerson,” she sighed, deliberately misunderstanding him.

Ned stuck out his tongue at her. “Not what I meant, Drew, and you know it. You look sexy after we...”

“Fuck?” she supplied helpfully.

He rolled his eyes. “I was going to say ‘make love,’ but fine. Your word is better.”

Nancy leaned over to kiss him. “Sure, you were. And you look mighty sexy yourself. ”

“Even like this, when I’m not at my best?” he joked, pointing to his now‐soft penis.

She giggled. “Even when you’re not hard.” She reached down and gently cupped her hand around him, her giggles resuming when she felt him start to stir. “Already?”

“Um, we’re naked and you’re touching me. Of course I’m gonna respond to that, Nan.”

Nancy began working her hand up and down his rapidly hardening cock, punctuating her movements with kisses on his lips.

“So you want more, huh?” he teased.

“Yep,” she told him, kissing him again. “It’s been entirely too long, and I’m still in the mood...”

“Well, I’m not gonna say no, Nan.” With a growl, he climbed on top of her again and began sucking at her nipples. Nancy sighed delightedly, arching her back as he suckled at her.

“Nan?” he murmured against her breast. “Can I do you from behind?”

“Hmm?” she answered absently, still focused on how he was making her feel.

“Can we do it doggie‐style?”

Nancy sighed. “You really liked it when we tried it that weekend your parents were away in Dallas, didn’t you?”

Ned nodded enthusiastically before placing a kiss on one of her nipples. “You did, too, Nan,” he reminded her. “You came really fast. And look at it like this: only your hands and knees would be on the bed, in case there are any residual cooties on this blanket.”

She raised an eyebrow as he lifted his head to smirk at her. “So you’re only offering as a precaution for my safety?”

Nancy was amused when he kept his expression serious. “Of course, Nan. Your safety is always my first priority.”

“Uh-huh. For some reason, I can’t seem to say no to you at all tonight,” she told him wearily.

He gave her an ecstatic grin before resuming his ministrations to her breasts. Nancy sighed with pleasure and slowly opened her legs to him, glad when he took the hint and began to stroke his fingers inside her. Just as he was about to turn her to face the headboard, she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

Puzzled, Ned paused. “Did you change your mind? Not into it tonight?”

“No, no, I still am,” she told him hurriedly. “But I thought you’d like it better if we faced the other way.” Nancy pointed to the foot of the bed.

When he still looked at her somewhat blankly, she continued. “If we face the end of the bed, we’ll also be facing the mirror over the dresser, Ned.”

He twisted his head over his shoulder to follow the direction of her pointed finger and turned back to give her a huge grin. “So, you’re suggesting that we watch while we do it. Nice. You’re turning into a naughty girl, and I love it.”

“Well, in case you’re still entertaining the notion, we are still not gonna tape ourselves having sex, Nickerson,” she told him, trying to sound firm. “This is the closest you’re going to get.”

“This works, Drew, believe me.”

He slid back onto his haunches and helped her to a sitting position before reaching for another of the condoms he had tossed onto the bedside table. Nancy leaned forward and scooted forward on her hands and knees until she was perfectly positioned for the mirror to catch her reflection.

“Do you think it’s an accident that the mirror is lined up in front of the mattress like this?”

Ned chuckled. “No, I do not.” He ripped open one of the foil packets and quickly sheathed himself in a condom.

Nancy sighed as she saw her face, pink from exertion, and her hair in messy, damp tangles around her face. When she raised a hand to push it back, she saw Ned come up behind her, his hands over hers.

“Stop—you look beautiful,” he told her, kissing the nape of her neck.

“I’m all sweaty and tangly,” she groaned. “I am so going to need to take a few minutes before we leave to try and freshen up. If I walk in the house looking like this, my dad will definitely figure out what we’ve been doing.”

“Yeah, good point,” Ned sighed, kissing her again. “And I hate to tell you that he might be able to smell it on you, too. Even with me using condoms.”

“Great,” she groaned. “Tell me again why I agreed to do this tonight, when the risk of getting caught was so high?”

Ned stole one hand around so he could cup her breast, gently rubbing his thumb across the nipple. “Because it feels so good? And because you’re the kind of girl who likes taking risks?”

”I hate when you make sense, Nickerson.”

Ned slid his hand down from her breast to the valley between her thighs. “How’s this, baby?”

“Good,” she told him, sighing. “So good, just like it is every time you touch me.”

She saw his smile in the mirror. “Open up a little wider, baby.”

Nancy obeyed his suggestion and moved her knees further apart, sighing again when he began to stroke her clit with two fingertips. “This is perfect. You feel perfect.”

“So do you, beautiful girl. I love being able to do this to you.” Ned kissed the tip of her ear.

She moaned, rocking her hips in the same rhythm that he was using on her. Her hair hung down in a strawberry‐blonde curtain around her face as she went limp, focused solely on the sensations between her legs. When he withdrew his hand, she let out a whimper of protest, which was replaced by a soft moan when he moved it to caress her breast again.

“You felt ready to me, baby, wet and ready. Are you?” His voice was soft and tantalizing against her ear.

Nancy nodded, unable to speak. All she wanted was for him to put his hand or his cock inside her.

Ned took his hand from her breast and used it to guide himself into her, pushing in a gentle thrust. When he was all the way in, Nancy let out a loud groan.

“God, you are so tight and perfect,” he grunted, stroking and out of her faster.

“Mmm, Ned,” she whispered. “This... Ohhh, _yes_.”

“Baby, this is... amazing,” Ned panted. “Look up and watch us. Watch what it looks like when we fuck. See how sexy you look.”

She raised her head and held his gaze in the mirror. It was the oddest sensation, watching as he plunged into her, her naked breasts trembling from the force of his thrusts. Nancy almost felt like she was watching a stranger. She didn’t recognize the woman in the mirror, whose blue eyes were heavy‐lidded with desire and lust and whose face reflected complete and utter sexual satisfaction. She looked nothing like the sweet‐faced 18‐year‐old who had dressed in a cotton skirt and shirt for a movie date with her boyfriend.

Nancy moved her eyes up to Ned’s face and saw how much he was enjoying the sight of them making love, the view of her naked body. She had to admit that it was incredibly erotic.

“Look how fucking gorgeous and sexy you are, Nan. So damn beautiful.” The sheer want and passion in his gaze made her believe his words.

“You... You make me feel sexy,” she panted.

Ned smiled before thrusting even deeper inside her. “You feel so good, baby.” His hand stole down to touch her clit again, and Nancy let out a high cry of pleasure.

“Oh, yes! _Ooooh_ ,” she sighed. “Oh, please. Please.”

“Please what?” Ned hissed as she tightened her muscles around him.

“Please don’t stop. _Please_!”

“Oh, baby, mmmm—that’s it! Squeeze harder, baby—feels sooo good,” he told her.

Nancy couldn’t stop staring in the mirror. “God, you look hot,” she whispered. His sun‐darkened skin was gleaming with sweat, and his position made the muscles of his arms stand out even more than usual.

He chuckled, moving his hand faster. “Nan, this is the hottest thing... The hottest fucking thing... Thank you for suggesting this—best girlfriend ever,” Ned panted.

She wanted to laugh, but she was far too aroused. He was pounding into her and she could feel her muscles tightening, could feel the pressure and tension building at her core. All her body wanted was that delicious release.

“Ned, move your hands faster,” she whispered. “I’m almost there, but...”

Ned grunted and stroked her with quick swipes of his thumb. He suddenly leaned over her even more and shifted his position so that his angle of penetration was even deeper.

Nancy felt herself start to come, and began screaming her pleasure. “Oh, oh! Oh, yes! Yes, _God_! Ned! That’s it!”

He kept slamming into her as she rode out her climax, her hips still pistoning in the same rhythm he had established. Dimly she could hear the headboard slamming into the wall behind them and the bedsprings squeaking underneath them, but her shrieks and cries drowned them out.

When Nancy felt herself start to get to the end, she slowed her movements and let her head hang down again, sighing as Ned finally came inside the condom. After another few strokes, he groaned loudly and collapsed on his side next to her. Nancy was so worn out that her knees buckled and she flopped onto the mattress on her belly, her head tilted to one side so she could gasp in ragged breaths.

She smiled when she felt Ned stroking her bare, damp back with his palm. “You okay?” he asked in a low voice.

Nancy turned her head toward him. “Of course. My boyfriend just made love to me. Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

He grinned. “Just checking."

She lazily rolled on to her side to face him, her thigh muscles protesting when she slid her leg between his. “That was really good,” she told him, leaning forward to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

He flipped onto his back and pulled her towards him so that her head was pressed against his chest. “No, that was amazing.”

They lay there for a while in silence, just listening to each other breathe. Finally, Ned craned his head to check the bedside clock. “Shit, we have to get dressed and go. The last thing we need is for your dad to wonder where we are if you come in late.”

“I know,” Nancy sighed, still not making any move to get up or get dressed. “Just a minute more, though?” She was enjoying having her legs intertwined with his and the beating of his heart beneath her ear far too much to want to leave.

“This place wasn’t ideal—to say the least—but thank you again for tonight, sweetheart. You know I love spending time with you at the movies and dinner and swimming and stuff, but I was dying for you, Nan.” He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles, and Nancy squirmed with pleasure.

“Every night when I go to bed, I think about what it’s like when we’re having sex; when I wake up, I’m so disappointed that you aren’t there.”

His voice was unexpectedly tender, and Nancy squeezed his hand. “You’re just saying that because you want me to take care of your morning wood,” she joked.

Ned chuckled, but shook his head. “That’s only part of it. But I just like it when we get to wake up together in the same bed, when your head is on my chest, or when your back is to me and my arm is draped around you... We always touch when we fall asleep together, and it’s nice.”

Nancy raised her head to find an almost shy look on his face. She gave him a sweet smile. “It is, and I miss it, too. I like it when I get to wake up in your arms, or when I turn over at night and you’re there, sleeping next to me. That’s the bad thing about when we have to steal an hour or two to go to bed—we have to get up and leave afterwards, when all I really want to do is fall asleep after cuddling with you.”

“So maybe we can plan something again soon where we get to spend all night together?” he asked hopefully. “I mean, sneaking around like we did tonight is hot, but...”

Nancy giggled. “It is, but your idea sounds really good, Nickerson. Now, we really do have to go. But, if you’re a good boy, I may let you help me clean up before I get dressed.”

He sat up quickly at that. “Well, then, what are we waiting for?”

When they were both fully dressed, Ned left a few dollars for a tip on the edge of the nightstand, shrugging when Nancy gave him a smirk. “What? I’m sure someone comes in here occasionally to ‘clean,'” he defended himself, using air quotes.

“Yeah, and they do such an outstanding job of it that they deserve a tip,” Nancy teased.

“Hey, I’m being nice!”

She walked over and planted a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. “I know, honey, and I think it’s sweet.”

“Ready?” he asked, gathering up the blanket that he had spread over the bed and messily rolling it up.

“Yes—we have just enough time to make it back so I make my curfew.”

“Perfect. Your father will let me live to see another day.”

Nancy snickered. “That’s just because he has no idea what you just did to me.”

Ned turned pale beneath his tan. “And I pray he’ll never find out, because I’d like to make it to age twenty-one.”

“Trust me, I won’t be the one to tell him,” she said lightly as he closed the door behind them.

They walked to the car, holding hands, the blanket draped over Ned’s other arm. He tossed it back into the trunk and held the passenger door open for her before getting in next to her.

“So, let’s make sure that our next rendezvous is in a nicer place than this,” Ned told her as he drove away from the motel.

“Definitely. Even if we have to make something up so we can go to a good hotel.”

“That sounds great—because I won’t be able to wait another few weeks to be with you.”

She smiled in the darkness of the car’s interior. “Neither will I, Nickerson.”

2.

“I can’t believe that you have to go back to school in a week, Ned!” Nancy sighed, flopping onto her back on her bed. “And that you have to spend the next three days with your family in St. Louis.”

“I know, babe—it sucks,” Ned commiserated. “But we’re still on for Thursday night, right? I just talked to Jeremy, and he definitely needs me to house‐sit for him and watch his dog, so we’ll at least get to spend all night together. Unlike the last few times, and that time at the motel—which I still feel the need to apologize for, Nan.”

“Again, not your fault. We had no other choice—it was either that, or wait for the next good opportunity, and who knew when that would come up?”

“Well, Thursday’ll be really nice. We can go out to dinner, then go back to Jeremy’s and have a few drinks... and then go to bed, where we’ll have sex for hours.” He pitched his voice low and Nancy shivered. “In fact, maybe we should just skip the going out part and have dinner in bed.”

She giggled. “I’m not putting out unless you take me somewhere nice first.”

Ned pretended to grumble. “Fine, but you had better wear a short skirt and some really skimpy underwear underneath it.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she told him lightly.

“Shit, I’ve gotta go,” he said suddenly. “I hear my mom coming up the stairs, and I think she’s gonna ask me to go bond with my family. I definitely don’t want her to overhear what we were just talking about.”

“Okay,” Nancy sighed disappointedly. “Call me later?”

“Definitely. Love you, Nan.”

“Love you too, Ned.”

‐‐

On Thursday afternoon, Nancy surveyed the clothing she had strewn across her bed, biting her lip. Ned had made a reservation for some new Italian place in the town where Jeremy lived, and she wanted to look nice for him. She also wanted to look more than nice when they got back to Jeremy’s house and went to bed.

After a summer of trying to sneak away for a few hours here and there to make love, she and Ned were both thrilled and relieved to have the chance to be together for an entire night. The last time they were able to have the whole night to themselves had been when she had taken a case in Miami a month earlier. Ned had flown out to join her for the weekend—ostensibly to help out with the mystery, but she had known the real reason he was so eager to visit. Bess and George had gotten their own room for the weekend, giggling and giving knowing glances as they bid the couple goodnight.

Nancy was incredibly sad at the thought of him returning to Emerson. Soon, it would be weeks before they could see each other or be together. Ned had teased her about having sex via webcam, but she couldn’t imagine being bold enough to actually do it. Plus, she had visions of her father or Hannah knocking on her door in the middle of a crucial moment—that would be entirely too embarrassing.

Hannah must have read her mind at that exact moment, because she heard a rap on her bedroom door. Nancy hastily shoved the skimpy bra and panties she had just taken out of her drawer under her comforter before calling for Hannah to come in.

“What’s this?” Hannah teased. “Are you staying at Bess’s for a week, or only for the night? And what’s with the dress, Nan? Since when do you dress up for a girls’ night?”

Nancy remembered her cover story for the evening—a sleepover with her and George at Bess’s house. “Ned decided to join us for dinner, so I want to wear something cute.”

“Speaking of, I’m sure it must be hard for you, now that he’s going back to school in a few days,” Hannah prodded gently.

Nancy nodded. “You know I hate it when he leaves. And I don’t know when I’ll get to see him again. He gets so busy with school, and then I travel for cases...”

“But he loves you and you love him and your relationship will stay strong, if it’s meant to be.” The older woman patted her hand reassuringly.

“I know, but... I’ll just miss him.”

“You will,” Hannah acknowledged, “but you’ll just need to find a way to get to Emerson more often than you did last year.”

After Hannah left the room, Nancy remained on her bed, lost in thought. She hoped that she would be able to visit Ned a lot this year, and not just for the sex. Becoming intimate really had made them grow closer, emotionally, and she felt like she had much more at stake when he left her to go back to school this time around.

The more she thought about it, the more nervous she felt about him being back on campus, surrounded by sexy girls who would be more than happy to invite him into their beds... She forced herself to stop thinking about it and instead concentrate on getting dressed for their special evening.

After putting on the pink cotton eyelet dress—with lacy pink and white underwear underneath, as she had promised Ned—she fussed a little with her makeup and used a curling iron to add a little volume to her hair. When she was satisfied with her appearance, Nancy grabbed her duffle bag from her bed and was about to leave when she halted. She crossed over to her dresser and pulled out a light blue babydoll with white polka dots and its matching g‐string. _Couldn’t hurt to have options, just in case_ , she told herself, stuffing the lingerie into her bag.

‐‐

Forty‐five minutes later, Nancy pulled into Jeremy’s driveway, glad that she had been able to follow Ned’s directions to get there. She came to a stop behind his car, and smiled when she saw her boyfriend’s head pop out around the open front door. He was holding the leash of a large, sweet‐faced Golden Retriever.

Ned hurried out of the house and gave her a quick kiss through her open car window. “Hi, baby!”

“Hi, Ned!” Nancy opened the car door and popped the trunk, smiling when he lifted her duffle bag and slung it over one shoulder. She made sure to pet the dog, which was by now fairly dancing with impatience as she tried to get Nancy’s attention.

“I see you’ve met Trixie,” Ned grinned, pointing down to the Golden Retriever.

“I have, and she’s gorgeous,” Nancy cooed, crouching down to rub Trixie’s ears. The dog instantly went into a sitting position, her tail thumping against the concrete of the driveway. “Aren’t you, good girl?”

“How was the drive?”

Nancy straightened up. “Not bad, and your directions were perfect," she told him. “I didn’t know what time our reservation is, so I hoped I’d get here in time.”

“It’s not for another half hour, so you’re good. You look beautiful, by the way,” he replied, and Nancy shivered when he slid his hand underneath her hair and ran his fingertips over the nape of her neck.

“Thanks,” she beamed. “You look very handsome yourself, Nickerson.” It was true—his crisp French blue shirt showed off his deep tan, and his navy pants were a perfect fit.

“Well, I have an important date with my girl—had to look good for her,” Ned teased.

He opened the front door of the house and set her duffle bag down on the hallway floor, and Nancy took an opportunity to look around. The house was tiny, but fairly neat, considering that it was occupied by a recent college grad in his early twenties. The floors were a shiny hardwood, and the color scheme of the whole place was shades of gray, black and white.

“Nice,” she commented.

“Isn’t it? I’m actually kind of encouraged that he was able to get a place like this just out of school—gives me hope for the future,” Ned chuckled. “He was a business major like I am, and he got a sweet job after graduation. Maybe I can buy something like this, or a condo closer to the city in two years when I’m out of Emerson. What do you think, Nan?”

Nancy blinked in surprise. “Me?”

Ned shrugged. “Yeah, well, wherever I wind up living, I imagine that you’ll be there a good part of the time.”

She felt a warm tingle upon hearing him talk about his future and her as a part of it. “If you get a nice place like this, I’ll be there all the time,” she teased.

“Well, I like the sound of that, Nan.” He leaned down and gave her a kiss. “Now, as much as I’d love to stay here and kiss you, we have reservations and it takes at least twenty minutes to get there. Unless you want to skip it and just stay in,” he ventured hopefully.

Laughing, Nancy shook her head. “Nice try, Nickerson, but I meant it when I said that you wouldn’t get any unless you fed me first.”

He gave a mock sigh of regret. “Thought so.”

Three‐and‐a‐half hours later, Nancy and Ned walked back into the house, stuffed and happy after a delicious meal. The dog greeted them at the front door, tail wagging with delight as they leaned down to pet her. She followed them into the den and curled up in a corner, her head on her paws.

“That crab‐stuffed lobster tail was sooo good,” Nancy sighed. “We definitely have to go back to that place the next time you’re home.”

“It was great,” Ned agreed happily. “Amazing food, a really romantic atmosphere on that outdoor patio, and a gorgeous redhead across the table from me—dinner at school will be nothing like that, let me tell you.”

Nancy was sad again at his mention of returning to Emerson. “Thanks for dinner, Nickerson.”

“Anytime, Drew. Now, can I interest you in a cocktail? I was able to bring some liquor with me.”

She nodded. “What did you get?”

“Some spiced rum and cola; vodka and cranberry juice, too.”

“Rum and cola sounds perfect,” she told him, curling one high‐heel‐sandaled foot under her as she dropped to the couch.

Ned came over holding two glasses, handing one to her. They clinked glasses before taking a sip.

“Oh, I have a little something for you,” he told her, a gleam in his eye. “Actually, two.”

“Nickerson, you shouldn’t have!” Nancy protested. “You already took me out for a nice dinner—you didn’t need to buy me gifts.”

“I wanted to,” he told her firmly. “One second.” Ned got up from the sofa and disappeared from the room, returning two minutes later with a large purple gift bag, silver‐flecked tissue paper sticking out from the top.

He silently handed her the bag, and Nancy pulled out a flat envelope. Curious, she opened it and grinned when she took out the piece of paper inside. “I should have known,” she teased, waving the Victoria’s Secret gift certificate between them.

“You’ve been buying all of this sexy lingerie for me, so I thought I’d help contribute to the cause,” Ned grinned. “Plus, consider it a hint—I’d love it if you bought something tiny and see‐through and easy to remove so you can bring it with you when you come to visit me for the Homecoming dance.”

Nancy laughed. “Hey, is this supposed to be a gift for you, or one for me?”

“Well, it kinda is for me, I guess,” Ned admitted. “But I’ll be so grateful to you for wearing it that I’ll spend a lot of time showing my appreciation.”

She tried not to blush as she imagined him tracing his tongue over the sensitive bud of flesh between her legs. “You’re totally thinking about it now, aren’t you?” he asked with an amused grin.

“Guilty as charged,” Nancy giggled. “Well, thank you—I promise to spend a lot of time picking out something you’ll like, Ned.” She went to put the bag aside when he shook his head.

“Nope—did you forget that I said I bought you two things?” Ned teased.

“I did.” Nancy dipped her hand into the bag again, this time pulling out a flat rectangular box. She opened it, smiling as she took out a lovely silver filigree picture frame that held a photo from when they had visited Eloise earlier that summer. “It’s beautiful, Ned!” Her fingertips traced the delicate engraving on the side of the frame. “This is my favorite picture of us! Thank you so much, honey.” Leaning forward, Nancy planted a tender kiss on his lips.

“You’re very welcome. It’s my favorite, too, and I thought you’d like a reminder of that trip—especially because of what we did when we were there.” He raised his eyebrows in a mock leer.

“Oh, you!” She gave a mock sigh and playfully slapped his knee. “Well, I love it and I’ll put it right on my dresser the minute I get home. This way, I’ll be able to look at your gorgeous face the minute I wake up every morning.”

“Well, I’m glad you like it, Nan.”

“But what’s it for? I mean, why did you get me presents? It’s not my birthday, and our anniversary isn’t until November.” She was still puzzled.

“Well, this has been such an amazing summer—I kinda wanted to give you something to commemorate it, you know?”

She blushed lightly, kissing him again. “You really are the sweetest.”

“So, by accepting my gifts, it means that you have to make it to campus to visit as often as possible. And definitely for Homecoming, Nan. I mean it—you need to tell any missing heiresses to stay missing at least until after that weekend.”

Nancy chuckled. “I’ll try my best. But, seriously—I really am going to be there, I promise. The last thing I want is for something to keep me away from my sweetheart. It’s already bad enough that you have to go back to school.” Her lips turned downward.

“I know, baby. I wish you could come with me. Hey, I know—I’ll tell Dean Jarvis that we need a full‐time detective on staff so you could come live in Emersonville!”

She giggled. “Have it all planned out, do you?”

He nodded solemnly. “You’re not the only one who can come up with good plans, you know. And speaking of...”

“Yes?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I think that the rest of the plan for tonight involved us going to bed early.”

“Did it?” she asked in a mock innocent tone. “Does that mean you’re sleepy, Ned?“

“Now, Nan, you should know me well enough by now to realize that when I talk about us going to bed, sleep is the last thing I have on my mind.”

“Oh, so what is on your mind, Nickerson?” she teased, running her palm down his chest.

“Well, it involves you and me in the big, comfy, king‐sized bed upstairs, but you would be wearing far less clothing than you are now. In fact, you’d be wearing some little tiny scraps of lace—for a while, anyway.”

“What would happen to them?” Nancy inquired sweetly.

“I’d see you in them and lose my mind. They’d definitely come off you in a hurry, but it remains to be seen whether I’d take them off gently, or if I’d get impatient and rip them off you.”

Nancy shivered, but not because she was cold. “Then why don’t you take me upstairs so you can decide there?”

“Let’s go, gorgeous.” He stood up and held out his hand, helping her off the couch. They were halfway to the staircase when the dog suddenly bounded up to them, leash in his mouth.

“Shit, I forgot—I have to walk Trixie!” he groaned.

“Tell you what,” Nancy replied, “why don’t you walk her while I freshen up a little bit, okay? I can make us some more drinks, too.”

Ned smiled. “Great. Be back in a few, Nan.” He kissed her quickly before clipping the leash onto the dog’s collar and leading her out the door.

When he came back about ten minutes later, Nancy was sitting on the edge of the bed in the master bedroom. She had already prepared the drinks, brushed her hair, and given herself another quick spritz of perfume. For a moment, she had debated changing into the babydoll, but decided that the lingerie she was already wearing underneath the dress was pretty sexy.

“Coming back and finding you waiting for me like this? It’s like a great dream, Nan.”

She giggled. “It felt like you were gone forever, Ned.” She watched as he kicked off his shoes and joined her on the bed.

“Sorry, baby. But from here on out, we shouldn’t have any more interruptions or distractions for the rest of the night.” He leaned over and kissed her, lightly at first, before slipping his tongue between her lips.

Nancy sighed contentedly and moved closer to him so that their thighs were touching. They continued to make out slowly, lazily for a few minutes, before Ned reached for the zipper at the back of her dress. She felt her already‐racing pulse speed up even more at the thought of what was about to happen. However, she felt like she still needed to tell him something before she could relax enough to enjoy tonight. She reluctantly pulled away after he had gotten her zipper halfway down.

“Everything okay, Nan?” he asked quickly. “You still want to do this tonight, right?”

“I do, but... Ned, before we...” she paused, suddenly nervous. “Can I talk to you?”

He looked surprised, but recovered quickly. “Of course, Nan. What’s up?”

She took a deep breath then exhaled loudly. “First, let me say that I love you and I know you love me, so this is not about me looking for reassurance or expressing my doubts, okay?” Ned nodded slowly, an expression of confusion still on his face as he reached out to link his hand with hers.

“I also know that we’re going to be apart again for long periods of time—of course, I’ll come visit you and you’ll come home for breaks and hopefully come to help me on cases from time to time, but... Most of the time, you’ll be on campus, going to parties, hanging out... And there’ll be girls around you—a lot of girls around, because in case you haven’t noticed, you’re kind of hot and a big deal athlete and a VP in the top frat and really popular...”

“Nan—“

Nancy held up a hand to stop him. “No, let me finish. Please?” When he nodded, she continued. “What I’m trying to tell you, Ned, is that I’ll understand if you go out on a date or two with someone else when I’m not around. That I’ll be okay with it if you get lonely and find some other girl really cute and take her out to dinner or a movie. I’m even okay with it if you kiss her.” Her voice had become low and she looked down at the comforter, unable to meet his gaze.

“I mean, please don’t misunderstand—I don’t want you to make out with someone else, and even the thought of it makes me sad, but I don’t want you to feel guilty if it does happen. We don’t really have any commitment to each to other and I know that I have no right to tell you not to see anyone else, so I won’t. All I ask is...”

At this point, she looked up at him. “Ned, all I ask is that you not fool around with or sleep with anyone else. If you do, or if you want to, I want you to tell me. Because what we do together is so intimate and special that the thought of you being with someone else like this... It breaks my heart, Ned.” She was horrified to hear her voice break in a sob as she finished the sentence; when she put her hand to her cheek, it came away slightly damp with tears.

“Are you done now, Nan?” She nodded mutely, and he leaned forward to gather her into his arms. “Baby, I can’t imagine that there would be one other girl on this earth who would make me want to be unfaithful to you.”

“I know you say that now, but you’ll be at a party, and there’ll be some cute sorority girl, and you’ll have had a few drinks—" Her words were muffled by the front of his shirt.

“Nope—no interrupting. You got to talk; now let me, okay?” She nodded against him. “Nan, do I notice other girls sometimes? Yes. Do I think some of them are cute? Yes. But that’s it. None of them are worth jeopardizing what you and I have—I love you and you love me.”

“I know you love me, and you say it now, but there are gonna be times where you’ll be tempted, Ned. I mean, I know you were before we started having sex, so why would now be any different? I just want you to know that it’s okay with me if you kiss a girl here or there—“

Ned gripped her upper arms to push her away so she could see his face. “Nan, stop it. Is this about me, or is this about you?”

Nancy blinked in shock. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we’re going to be apart a lot, and you’ll be in River Heights or far away on some case, and you’ll meet good‐looking guys... Are you telling me this so you can have carte blanche to kiss someone else, in case the urge strikes?”

“Ned, what the fuck?” she sputtered, suddenly furious. “That’s not what this is about!”

“Oh, isn’t it?” he retorted hotly. “You’re not looking for my blessing to be able to hook up with other guys when I’m not around?”

Nancy stood up, hands clenched at her sides. “No! I was honestly telling you that I would understand if you were attracted to someone else at Emerson and if you acted on that attraction. I don’t want you to feel guilty about it! But what I won’t stand for is you fucking someone else! If you feel yourself getting to that point, then I want you to tell me.

“That’s it—that all I wanted to tell you. But if you want to turn this back on me...” She turned on her heel and started for the hallway.

Ned was off the bed like a shot, and she could hear his footsteps behind her as she pounded down the stairs. “Oh no, you don’t,” he told her firmly. “Don’t you walk away like that.” When they were both at the bottom of the steps, he gripped her shoulder and wheeled her to face him.

“Listen to me, Nancy Drew, and listen carefully. I will not go out with anyone else or kiss anyone else or fuck anyone else for as long as you and I are together. I love you and I’m not about to fuck up what we have by screwing someone else. And, oh—if you’re attracted to another guy and want to go out with him or kiss him or fuck him? You can do what you want—but I will not be okay with it. Got it?”

She stared at him, not sure if she was angry or reassured by his words.

“What, now you’re silent, Drew? Look, if you feel that strongly about someone else, you need to tell me, but you should also know that I’m not going to be cool with it.”

“Ned, I... Shit, I messed up our last night alone together before you go back to school, didn’t I?” she sighed, sinking down on the bottom step.

He settled down next to her. “Not yet—but if you keep talking like this, you will,” he told her bluntly.

“Look... I didn’t do this to earn myself a free pass, or put you on the spot. I did it to be kind. What’s that old saying? ‘If you love something, set it free; if it doesn’t come back, it was never yours to begin with,’ or something like that?

“That was all I had on my mind—I didn’t want you to feel bad if you felt something for someone else, or if you found your feelings for me changing because of someone else... You know how hard it is for me to talk about my feelings, but I love you so much that I just want you to be happy—even if it’s not with me.”

She paused, glad he hadn’t tried to speak. “Ned, this summer has been the best one I’ve ever had, and a huge part of that is because of all the times we’ve made love. You were my first, and nothing will ever change that. I’ll always think back on this summer and remember what it was like to be with the first guy I’ve ever really loved. But I don’t want you to feel a sense of obligation to stay with me if you find that you don’t want to or if you think you’d be better off with another girl. That’s it.” Nancy shrugged sadly.

“Nan...” Ned reached for her hand. “Baby, tonight was supposed to be about us being together to tide us over until next time, not for you to tell me that you expect me to break up with you! Believe me—once I leave, I will be counting the hours until I can see you again. I love you and you’re the one I want; end of discussion. If you find yourself into another guy, it’ll piss me off, but I’m not walking away without a fight, got it? I’m not gonna just let you go. We can make this work—we did it before, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, but it was different—we weren’t having sex then.”

“Yeah, which means that our relationship is even stronger now,” he countered.

“But it also means...” she stopped, biting her lip.

“What?” he prodded her, bumping his shoulder against hers.

“It also means that you... weren’t used to having _it._ I mean, now that I’ve been giving it to you kind of regularly, you’re gonna be more likely to want it. And if I’m not around, you’re gonna start looking at other girls...”

Ned laughed. “Nan, are you kidding? You think that because we’ve been fucking, it means that I’m now gonna want to fuck everything in sight if _you_ aren’t in sight? I know that guys have a bad reputation of being led around by our dicks, but I’m not that bad. It’s not like I’m gonna lose all control when I get within range of another girl’s pussy, Nan—come on.”

Hearing him repeat her words back to her made her realize just how foolish she had sounded. “I’m such a moron,” she groaned, leaning down to bury her face in her hands.

“No, you aren’t. You’re just scared. And I like hearing you admit it.” She slowly unpeeled her fingers away from her eyes and looked over at him sideways to discover a grin on his face. “It means that you care so much about me that you’re worried. It’s kind of nice to see the tough, strong, confident, Nancy Drew nervous about our relationship, about me.

“But I’m scared, too, Nan. I am. Now that we’ve been having sex, I love you even more than I did before. The idea of you being with another guy? Of kissing him or letting him touch you, letting him get inside you? Of someone else seeing you naked, seeing the look of satisfaction you get from having your breasts touched or your nipples sucked or your pussy licked? Or that look of pleasure you get when you come? The thought of you sharing that with someone else, Drew?” His hands involuntarily clenched into fists as he spoke.

“So we’re staying together, then?” she asked him hopefully.

“Absolutely. Even if we’re both still really young and I have to finish school, I know that we’ll be together forever, Nan.”

His words both frightened and thrilled her. “I’m sorry for nearly starting a fight tonight, Ned.”

Ned put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. “It’s okay—obviously, this has been on your mind for a while, and I’m glad we could talk about it before I left. It really would have sucked if you had held it all in and had been all worried while I was away.”

“Thank you. And I’m going to miss you so much,” she whispered, feeling tears prick her eyes.

“I’ll miss you, too, baby.” He gently pushed her away so he could look at her face. “I’ll think about you all of the time. Just like always.” His thumb grazed her lower lashes to brush away the moisture gathering there.

Nancy smiled at that. “And I’ll be thinking of you all the time, too,” she told him truthfully.

“So, instead of talking about how we’ll be on each others’ minds while we’re apart, why don’t we just enjoy our last night together, hmm?” He gave her a soft grin.

“That sounds perfect.”

Ned held out his hand and she accepted it as they rose from the steps. She threw her arms around his waist and just held on while he slipped his arms around her and squeezed gently. “I can’t get this from a text or an email.”

He laughed. “If you could, then you wouldn’t need me at all.”

She tilted her head up to meet his gaze. “I’ll always need you, Ned. Even though I don’t always say it aloud, I’ll always need you.”

“And I’ll need you. Not just for the hugging or the sex—although, those are both very nice—but because you’re you.”

“You are the greatest, you know that?” She gave him one more squeeze.

“I’ve heard the rumors.” He chuckled when she playfully swatted at his rear. “Now, can we please, _please_ go upstairs and have sex?”

Nancy giggled. “Sure, why not?” Her giggles intensified when he knelt down, scooped her up in his arms, and rushed up the steps.

When they got to Jeremy’s bedroom, Ned set her on her feet. “I got that zipper halfway down already, and nothing will stop me from getting that dress off you this time, Drew.”

“I thought you liked this dress,” she joked.

“I do, but I’ll like it better when it’s at your feet,” he grinned. “So I can finally see what's underneath it.”

Nancy gave him a teasing look. “Maybe it’s that little white cotton set you saw the night we hooked up at that nasty motel.”

“You looked good in that, baby, but I was hoping for something a little naughtier this time around,” Ned told her hopefully.

“Why don’t you check it out for yourself?”

He quickly slid his hands to her back and yanked down the zipper, and Nancy let the dress fall to the floor. “Shit,” he breathed as he took in the sight of her in her pale pink push‐up bra trimmed in delicate lace and the matching thong with its strips of lace at her hips. “Shit, Nan, you look incredible.”

She knew her face was glowing from his compliment. “Thanks,” she beamed.

“If I had known, we _really_ would have cancelled those reservations.” His thumb skimmed over one of her bra straps, tracing the lace down to the spot where the cup rested against her breast. “So gorgeous. My girl is so gorgeous and sexy and it’s gonna suck so bad to be away from her.”

Nancy felt another wave of sadness at his words. “Just think about how much fun we’ll have the next time we’re together, Ned. We’ll need to spend a lot of time catching up on this.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Promise?” he murmured, sliding his thumb down to her nipple and teasing it through the cup of her bra. He stared at the tight bud that was clearly visible through the fabric as if he were mesmerized.

“You do that to me,” she told him softly. “It feels so good when you touch me that my body can’t help but react.”

Ned traced the other nipple and smiled when it also poked through the thin material. “If you ever want to get me to do something I don’t want to, just come in wearing this bra and that thong and it’ll be a done deal.” His other hand stole down to cup her nearly nude ass.

She chuckled. “I’ll keep it in mind.” Reaching behind her, Nancy unfastened the clasps of the bra and let it drop to the floor. Ned bent his head and gently traced her erect nipples with his tongue, and she made a soft sound of pleasure. He used his fingers to play with one while he sucked the tip of her other breast in his mouth.

Nancy whimpered and dug her nails into his scalp as he sucked and licked her. “Good—so good. Get your clothes off, so we can do it,” she gasped.

Ned quickly stood up and the two of them unbuttoned his shirt and all but ripped it off him, then undid his pants before he hastily stepped out of them. When he was in his boxers, she walked backwards and fell onto her back on the bed, beckoning for him to join her.

“God, Nan, I’ve been horny as hell,” he told her, shoving down his shorts. His cock was already flushed and erect, curved against his stomach. He leaned down and braced his hands on the mattress on either side of her head before climbing on top of her.

“Me, too,” she moaned. “God, me, too.”

“Fuck—condom,” he groaned. “I need to get a condom.” He bolted off the bed and rushed to this duffle bag on the floor, where he frantically rummaged through his things.

“Hurry!” she whimpered, bracing herself on her elbows while she admired his naked ass.

“I’m trying, baby,” he told her, obviously frustrated as he kept searching. “Yes!” he hollered triumphantly as he held up two boxes and a bottle of lube and hurried back to the bed. He threw the boxes and the lube onto the nightstand and quickly tore into one, pulling out a foil package and ripping it open.

Once he had the condom on, he crawled back on top of her. “Thank God,” she sighed, reaching down to stroke his erection.

“Nan, if you keep doing that, I’m going to come before I even get inside you,” he warned her with a growl.

“We can’t have that,” she told him, releasing his cock and sliding off her underwear, kicking it to the foot of the bed when she had it down to her ankles.

“Do you need lube, babe?” he asked, roughly fingering her nipples.

She shook her head violently, her strawberry blonde hair whipping back and forth against the comforter. “I’m so wet right now that I don’t think I need it.”

Both of them worked to angle his erection inside her, Nancy hitching up her hips to give him better access. When the tip slid in, they both sighed.

“Damn, it’s been entirely too long,” he groaned. “I have been fantasizing about this every night since the last time we had sex.” He pushed all the way in, and Nancy let out a low purr of satisfaction.

“Ned, this feels amazing,” she told him as he began to stroke in and out of her. The sound of her wet flesh against the condom seemed magnified.

He started sucking her nipples again, and Nancy let her fingertips skim down his bare back, digging in when he began thrusting deeper.

“Did Jeremy realize that we were going to have sex in his bed?” she suddenly asked, her voice hitching from the movement of his thrusts.

Ned pulled back to give her a look of disbelief. “I’m in the middle of fucking you and you’re talking about another guy?”

She laughed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to mess with your head, Nickerson. I just thought we’d probably want to change the sheets because the lube and our sweat and other body fluids will be all over them before tonight’s over.”

“Well,” he said, gripping her hips and going in even deeper, “Jeremy knew I was inviting you over to housesit with me because I told him we needed some alone time. I’m pretty sure he figured it out from there. And we can change the sheets tomorrow morning, Drew. Now, relax and focus, baby.”

“Sorry,” she apologized, moaning. “I’m focused on the guy who’s inside me, I swear.”

Ned grinned at that. “You’d better be.” He dropped a quick kiss on her lips before moving his mouth down to her breasts again.

She hitched her legs up over his shoulders, groaning loudly. “Mmm, you feel so deep like this,” she sighed.

“How’d you learn how to do that, baby? Cause it’s hot and you feel incredible—the angle’s great.”

“Bess had an issue of _Glamour_ magazine lying around her room. I flipped through it the other day when she was changing clothes for the millionth time.”

Ned chuckled, and it changed to a groan when she cupped his balls. “Fuck yes, baby,”

“Good—so good!” she panted. “God, this feels good.”

Their gasps and moans competed with the sound of the bedsprings creaking as Ned increased the speed of his thrusts. Nancy loved not having to worry about making noise, like she’d have to the next time she visited him at the frat house.

“Fuck, you look gorgeous,” he growled. “I love you.”

She squeezed her inner muscles against his cock. “I love you, too, Ned. I love you!” she whimpered, feeling her orgasm build.

He began kissing her, his mouth almost brutal against hers as their tongues tangled. “Scream for me,” he muttered against her lips.

Nancy pulled back so that the crown of her head pressed against the pillow, pushing one hand between them so she could touch herself he continued to fuck her. She was so close, so close, and the buildup was heavenly torture.

Ned slid his hand down, and the two of them frantically rubbed her clit. The feel of his thumbnail scraping over her as he pushed in and out of her was the thing that finally did it—Nancy let loose with a loud, piercing shriek of delight as she came.

He continued to piston his hips against her for a few more strokes, letting out a hiss of pleasure as he spent himself inside her. Collapsing on top of her, his face buried in a pillow, Ned pinned her to the bed with his body.

Nancy smiled as she heard his panting, which was muffled by the pillow, as she tried to control her own breathing. After a few minutes, he pushed himself up on his forearms and settled on his side, propping himself up with one elbow.

She stripped the condom off him and tossed it into the wastebasket underneath the nightstand.

“This is one of the main reasons I can’t wait to get out of school for good,” Ned told her as he stroked her hair. “So I can get my own place and we can be together like this anytime we want to.”

Nancy closed her eyes and imagined it. Not having to wait for opportunities to sneak away, or places where they could have uninterrupted time. Sleeping in his bed with him all night long. Romantic candlelight dinners on rainy or snowy nights that could end with them making love; afterwards, they could lie in bed and listen to the rain against his roof or the wind rattling his windows.

“It sounds perfect,” she sighed.

“Only a few more years and it can be reality, Nan.”

Nudging Ned to roll onto his back, Nancy shifted to lie on top of him, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat underneath her ear and the warmth of his skin against her cheek. As much as she loved how it felt when they were having sex, it almost seemed like it was more intimate when they were like this—warm and cuddled up, comfortable, vulnerable, safe together.

“Do you know what I like best about us having sex?”

Nancy lifted her head to roll her eyes at him. “Um, I think I can guess?”

Ned laughed. “Well, that, of course. Okay, do you know what I like _second_ ‐best about us having sex?”

She shook her head, the tips of her hair brushing his bare chest.

“Being close to you like this, when I can get all of your attention.”

“You always have all of my attention, Ned,” she said, not quite meeting his eyes. She knew it was less than the truth.

“Really? I’ll say the word ‘mystery’ and watch you jump,” he told her dryly.

She flushed, knowing that his assessment was completely accurate. “Okay, so sometimes I get distracted,” she admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I love you any less, Ned. Really. I hope you believe me.”

“I do, but...”

“No, I’m serious. You’re just so sweet and attentive and easy‐going that I take you for granted sometimes. When I break dates or cancel plans, it doesn’t mean that I don’t love you or want to be with you—I swear it. I just assume you know that I’m thinking about you.”

“And I know that, Nan—really. It’s just... it’s nice to feel like I’m your sole point of focus sometimes. And to hear how you feel about me—I know that you aren’t crazy about talking about stuff like this and if you were all gushy all the time, it would drive me crazy. I love that you’re so independent, but sometimes it’s good to feel needed.”

Nancy brushed her lips over his. “Let me just say this now, then. I love you, and you are very important to me. And I’m sorry that I make you feel otherwise.”

Ned placed his hands on her waist and swung her over so that her knees were astride his hips. “Well, you can make it up to me,” he told her, a gleam in his eye.

She giggled. “Can I, now?”

He nodded. “Grab a condom and I’ll show you how.”

She reached over and pulled a condom out of the box, then reached for the lube, setting both down on sheets next to them. Leaning over, she kissed him slowly, then more passionately, sighing when one of his hands cupped her breast, his thumb teasing her nipple.

Nancy propped herself up by her elbows and let one hand creep down to stroke his bare erection. “I didn’t bring any flavored condoms, so I can’t go down on you,” she murmured against his lips.

“That’s okay—I’m cool with just fucking, believe me,” he told her seriously.

“ _Just_ fucking?” she teased, stilling her hand.

Ned chuckled. “You know what I mean, Nan. Any scenario where we’re fucking is a‐okay with me. No qualifiers needed.”

“That’s better.” Nancy resumed her stroking.

“Shit, that’s nice,” he groaned as she began twisting slightly, increasing the speed of her strokes.

“Do you want me to finish you off like this?” Nancy asked him.

“Hell, no. I want to get inside you, babe.”

“Want to try a different way with me on top?”

“Bess and her _Glamour_ again?” he teased.

“Yeah—wanna try?”

He nodded. “Definitely.”

“Good—now lie back and put your hands over your head.”

He gave her a puzzled look but obeyed her orders. Nancy plucked one of the foil packets off the bed and ripped it open, sliding the condom onto his now‐fully‐erect cock. She then flipped open the bottle of lube and poured some onto her fingertips, rubbing them against her thumb to warm up the liquid before gently sliding it over the sensitive flesh between her thighs.

Scooting backwards so that her bottom rested on the tops of his thighs, Nancy propped herself up with her hands behind her. Ned looked at her expectantly as she extended her legs, bending her knees slightly so that her feet were planted on either side of his shoulders. Leaning back so that all of her weight was on her hands, Nancy slowly positioned herself over his erection and slid down, each of them letting out a slow hiss of pleasure as they made contact.

“I’m liking this so far, Nan,” he told her, a gleam in his eye.

Nancy smiled, then slowly began swiveling her hips in a figure‐eight motion.

“Holy fuck,” he panted. “God, this is good.”

“Which part,” she managed to get out between labored breaths. Her face was pink from the exertion, her arms and legs were beginning to ache, and her breasts were bouncing as she kept rotating against his cock. It was worth it, though—the feel of him inside her from this angle was incredible.

“All of it—how deep I’m inside you right now, the sight of you moving like that...” He suddenly jerked up his hips, driving his cock further into her, and Nancy whimpered with pleasure.

She tightened herself around him as she continued to rotate her hips from side to side and back and forth in circular motions. “How’s this?”

“Fuck yeah,” he growled. “God, your pussy’s tight. Hot and tight, and it feels so fucking good.”

The sound of his words thrilled her as she fucked him harder, this time bouncing and up and down on him. “Ned,” she moaned, opening her legs a little wider. She arched her back and shifted to hold herself up with one hand while she used the other one to rub the tips of her breasts, which by now were tingling and erect.

“Yeah, that’s it,” he urged her on. “Touch yourself ‘cause it feels so good when we do this. Mmmm, Nan. Amazing—baby, this is amazing.”

Nancy tightened her inner walls around his cock and let out a sharp scream of delight as she felt herself start to come. “Yes! Ned, _yes_!” she shrieked. “Oh, it’s so good!” She kept her hips moving, riding out her climax as she continued to make noises of pleasure.

Ned growled as he let himself give in to his own orgasm. “God, yeah. Ohhh shit.”

After a few more weak thrusts, Nancy fell onto her back, not even bothering to close her legs. Her muscles were screaming and she was completely exhausted.

“You okay?” she heard him pant from somewhere in the general vicinity of her feet. He patted one of her shins.

“Yes,” she replied, taking in great gulps of air. The coolness of the sheet felt nice against her naked back. Nancy wanted to get up and lie down next to him, but she couldn’t seem to move.

“Need help?”

“No, I can do it. Just... just give me another few minutes.”

“No problem, Nan. After all, you were doing all the work—I just had to lie here and enjoy it.”

Nancy chuckled. “Damn right.” When she was finally able to get the strength to lean forward, she let out a loud groan, her arms and legs protesting. She nodded gratefully when Ned held out a hand to help her.

Once she was on her side, Ned rolled over to face her and gently brushed a damp tendril of hair off her cheek. “Baby, that was phenomenal.”

“Thanks,” she said, cursing herself when she felt her cheeks grow warm. Now that she had to face him, she suddenly felt weirdly shy.

“I hope you’re not embarrassed,” he said, as if he could read her mind. “I mean, we’re boyfriend and girlfriend—whatever we do or however we experiment with each other in bed isn’t something to be ashamed about.”

“I know,” she told him, though even she had to admit that her voice sounded weak.

Ned pulled her to him in a brief hug before pushing back. “Babe, I mean it. This is how we learn what each of us likes—by trying new stuff. I don’t ever want you to feel weird or awkward about initiating sex or introducing new moves.”

Relieved, Nancy smiled at him. “I just didn’t want you to think that I was, like, too aggressive.”

“Honey, when it comes to sex, there is no such thing.” His teeth gleamed white in the darkness of the room. “I am never going to say no to you if you’re offering to get naked for me or get me inside you, believe me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. In fact, if you wanted to maybe crawl on top of me again right now, I wouldn’t push you away.”

She giggled. “Are you sure?”

“Why don’t you try it and see what happens?” Flipping onto his back, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him while she kept giggling wildly.

‐‐

Nancy awoke from a deep sleep, her throat parched. For a moment, she forgot where she was; when she remembered, she looked over at Ned’s side of the bed, which was empty. The room was dark—and cold, she noted as she slowly slid out of bed naked, her nipples tightening as they came into contact with the air conditioning. After they’d tried the position she’d read about in the magazine, they’d had sex twice more; afterwards, they’d both been so exhausted that they had passed out before they could put on nightclothes.

She padded over to the spot where Ned had dropped his shirt earlier and knelt down to pick it up, her thighs protesting from the movement. Nancy slipped into the shirt, buttoning it up as she walked out of the bedroom. As she walked down the hallway, she heard the toilet flush from behind the closed bathroom door, followed by the sound of running water.

Ned emerged a moment later, clad only in his boxers, his hair adorably mussed from sleep.

“I’m sorry, honey, did I wake you?”

“No,” she told him truthfully. “I was thirsty. Want something to drink?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I could go for some water.” Ned followed her to the kitchen, where she pulled two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and handed him one.

The dog lazily raised her head when she saw them, eyes half‐closed, but settled it back down onto her paws again.

Nancy leaned against the counter and tipped her head back as she thirstily gulped down half of her bottle.

“Better?” Ned asked, amused. He took a slug of his water after settling into one of the chairs at the table.

“Yeah. What time is it, anyway?”

He craned his neck to check the display on the microwave. “Four-thirty.”

“Ugh,” she groaned.

“I know. Come on, let’s go back to bed. Otherwise, I’ll be entirely too tempted to prop you up onto that counter and have some fun.” He grinned as he rose from his chair.

Nancy raised an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yep—you look pretty damn hot in my shirt, Drew.”

“Thanks, but I’m exhausted,” she sighed. “Plus, my arms and legs are killing me, Nickerson—you really gave me a workout.”

He laughed. “It was worth it, though, wasn’t it?”

“It was.” She moved from the counter to where he stood, throwing her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. “But I think I need a little more sleep before we go another round, okay?”

“Okay. Just as long as we have sex at least once more before we leave here.”

“Deal.” He lowered his head to meet her upturned face for a brief kiss.

When they got back to the bedroom, Nancy shed his shirt, crawling back into bed naked. Ned slipped off his boxers and joined her, pulling the comforter over them. They cuddled together underneath the blankets, Ned’s arms tight around her as she curled up against his chest. The last thought she had before she drifted off to sleep was how natural, how right it felt for them to share a bed like this. And how much she’d miss him while he was gone.

‐‐

The next time Nancy woke up, sunlight was streaming into Jeremy’s bedroom through the blinds on his window. Ned was sound asleep behind her, her back to his front. Nancy gently plucked his arm from around her waist and slipped out of bed, quietly rummaging through her duffle bag to find her blue cotton tank top and sleep shorts.

After she was dressed, she padded to the kitchen, where she was greeted by Trixie, who was eagerly wagging her tail, leash in mouth. Nancy chuckled quietly and tiptoed back to the bedroom to throw a pair of jeans and a shirt on over her pajamas, careful not to disturb Ned, who was still sleeping soundly. Once dressed, she took the dog out for a walk, making sure to fill her food and water bowls upon their return.

That task completed, Nancy stripped down to her pajamas again and made a breakfast of eggs, toast, sausages, juice, and coffee. She put together two plates and carefully carried them back to the bedroom.

When she walked in, Ned was sitting up in bed, his deeply tanned skin a stark contrast to the white sheets. “Breakfast, Nan? You made me breakfast?”

She grinned as she handed him the plate that had a larger portion of eggs. “”Well, I thought it was only fair—after all, you cooked for me when we stayed over at your place while your parents were away,” she reminded him. “There’s juice and coffee, too—I’ll be right back.”

Once she had brought the mugs and glasses to the bedroom, she settled back into bed next to him and they ate breakfast in companionable silence. After they finished, Ned took the plates and placed them on the nightstand, giving her an expectant look.

“What?” she asked, knowing full well what was on his mind.

“You know. Or don’t you remember what you promised me last night when you got up for water, Drew?”

“Refresh my memory, Nickerson,” she teased.

Ned leaned over and stripped off her tank top in one fluid motion, leaving her naked from the waist up. He ducked his head to gently kiss first her left nipple, then her right.

“Mmm,” she sighed. “Yeah, I think it’s coming back to me.”

“I’m glad,” he told her before he gently sucked the tip of one of her breasts into his mouth. “Because after today, it’ll be a long time before I can make love to you again, and I don’t want to miss an opportunity.”

She smiled at the words he had used. “Make love, huh? So this time it’s not going to be fucking?”

“No,” he said seriously. “Because I need to show you how much I love you so you don’t forget while we’re apart."

Nancy shifted so that she was on her back, and Ned moved on top of her. “I won’t forget,” she told him softly, brushing the tips of her fingers against his lips. “All I have to do is hear your voice on the phone or look at that beautiful picture you gave me last night or see your name in my email inbox... or just think of you.”

Ned bowed his head so that his forehead was touching hers. “My sweet Nan.”

“I can’t believe that summer’s over.” She reached up and stroked his hair, surprised by the tears that unexpectedly pricked her eyes.

“This was the best summer I’ve ever had. And it’s because of you.” His lips grazed her forehead before he pulled back to give her a soft smile.

“I know I wasn’t your first like you were mine, but—"

Ned cut her off. “It doesn’t matter, baby. They don’t matter. I’ve told you before—you are the best.”

“Oh, I brought something to wear for you—I never had the chance to put it on last night. Should I do it now?”

“Save it for next time?” he proposed. “When you come to visit me at school?”

“Okay,” she whispered. “That’s a promise.”

“Good.” He slid her shorts down, leaving her fully naked beneath him. “I have something to look forward to now.”

Giggling, Nancy ran her hands over his bare back, enjoying the feel of hard muscle under her fingertips. “I’ll be counting the days.”

“Me too.” Ned kissed the hollow at the base of her throat and ran his lips down her breastbone, and she shivered when his tongue circled her belly button. His mouth hovered just above her pubic bone and Nancy wordlessly opened her legs to him. With a smile, Ned dropped one kiss onto her lower abdomen before moving his head down even more.

The first swipe of his tongue against her clit made her gasp aloud; when he followed up by brushing his stubbled chin over her, she called out his name.

“I know how much you like this, baby,” he told her between licks.

“Oh God, I do,” Nancy panted. Her fingers twined in his hair and he let out a startled yelp when she pulled a little too hard. “Sorry, sorry,” she apologized.

He raised his head long enough to give her a grin, and then resumed his task. Picking up her free hand, she plucked at her nipples while Ned continued to eat her out.

“Ned,” she whimpered in a tremulous voice. “Ned, please make love to me. Now.”

He surged upwards and sealed his mouth over hers. It was the first time she’d tasted herself on his tongue, and Nancy didn’t know if she liked it or hated it. Like he’d said after going down on her the night she’d lost her virginity, the taste was a combination of sweet, salty, and tangy.

Flinging his hand out, Ned blindly groped on the nightstand for a fresh condom without even bothering to take his eyes or lips off hers. When he grabbed one, he ripped open the packet and rolled the condom over his erection.

Nancy took him into her hand and helped guide him towards her opening. When he was fully sheathed inside her, Ned paused. Their eyes met and the love and desire reflected in his gaze again made her absolutely certain that her decision a few months ago to give up her virginity to him was the right one.

“I love you,” she told him clearly.

Ned’s lips turned upwards in a smile. “I love you too, baby. That’s why we’re doing this, right?”

“Show me.”

He withdrew and then gently stroked back inside her, brushing his fingertips against her clit.

“Mmmm,” she panted. “That’s so good.”

As his thrusts became deeper and faster, Nancy scraped her nails down his back, making incoherent sounds of pleasure. Her thighs were still sore from the previous evening, but it didn’t stop her from wrapping her legs around the small of his back. The bedsprings creaked and groaned as she pushed up her hips to meet his.

Finally, finally, she felt her release, and she let out a loud cry of pleasure. He kept going—just when it seemed like it was too much stimulation for her oversensitive flesh, Ned came with a groaned curse.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting from the exertion. When Nancy’s pulse rate slowed down to a normal rate, she gently pushed against his shoulders. Chuckling, Ned took the hint and flopped down next to her onto his back. She rolled over onto her side and curled up against him, smiling when he began to stroke her hair.

“So, how long until you’re done with school for good and can get your own place?”

Ned laughed. “Not soon enough, Nan. Not soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally published August-December 2012.  
> ❤️


End file.
